My One and Only Sweetheart
by CrimsonEmeralds
Summary: From childhood best friends to childhood sweethearts, two small children who were together from the start, get separated . 11 years later completely oblivious to each other, they meet again. Follow a story of rekindling a love long forgotten.
1. Lasting Sweethearts

A/N: The first two chapters a complete fluff, be forewarned!!

**Chapter 1**

_Lasting Sweethearts_

"Catch me if you can!" Five year old Lily Evans yelled cheerfully whilst running as fast as she can not wanting to get tagged.

"Don't worry I will!" Five year old James Potter said catching up to Lily fast.

Lily shrieked and ran faster. James ran faster too and started to close around her.

"Gotcha Lia!" James said happily tackling her around the waist. Landing both of them on the floor laughing.

"No fair Jamie you can run faster." Lily pouted while lying on the floor next to James.

"Yes it is, I beat you fair and square." James said laying on his side facing Lily.

"Fine." Lily said pouting in a mad happy way.

James just grinned.

Lily Evans has short wavy red hair and bright green eyes. While James Potter has messy jet black hair that just can't be tamed and beautiful hazel eyes. Both have known eachother since they were born. James being born only 5 hours before Lily. Both born on April 17. Both been inseperable since. They did everything together.

"James! Lily! Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Potter shouted across the backyard.

"Ok!" They both yelled.

"Again?" James suggested.

"Fine. Winner gets to eat losers dessert." Lily said happily.

"Lets go." James said smirking.

Mrs. Potter just shook her head while smiling.

They both raced and it ended up being a tie.

"I won." Lily insisted.

"No I did." James inquired.

"I did."

"I did."

"No I did."

"No no, I did."

"No I did."

"You two will keep at this forever won't you?" Mrs. Potter asked amused.

"Yes." They bothed replied cheerfully.

"I won." Lily repeated.

"No I did." James still insisted.

"I did."

"I did."

"Ok ok, it was a tie." Mrs. Potter insisted trying to settle the never ending 'I did' fiasco. "Lets just have you both split the dessert.

"Alright." Lily said in defeat sticking her tongue out at James.

"Fine." James said smiling at Lily.

"Can Lia sleeping over mom?" James said in a pouting way.

"We have to ask Lily's mom first." Mrs. Potter said cutting the chocolate cake.

"Already taken care of Mrs. P." Lily said happily eating her piece of cake.

Mrs. Potter looked at Lily in a confused way.

"I asked this morning." Lily said.

"So can she mom?" James said beggingly.

"Yes she can, she is always welcome." Mrs. Potter said warmly.

"Cool." James said happily.

James and Lily both finished their dessert and headed up the big marble staircase leading to James' play room.

"I always loved your house." Lily said as they climbed the last steps of the staircase. "Its so big and full of lots of cool rooms."

"I like it too." James said cheerfully.

They entered James' play room which was humongous. It was filled with all kinds of board games, video games, computer games, arcade games as well as lots of comfy places to sit.

James went over to a big cushy couch. "Pop a squat Lia." James said

"Will do." Lily said sitting down next to James.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Lily said laying her head on James shoulder.

"Not sure." James replied laying his head on her. "Tag again." he suggested smirking.

Lily turned grinning. "I think we had a lot of tag for one day."

"Yeah your right." James said while thinking. "Lets see...hmmm...how about.."

"Pranks." they said at the same time.

"Perfect." Lily said getting up.

James and Lily both went James' room.

"Prank stuff ready?" James asked.

"Check." Lily said saluting.

"Cool, lets go." James said while they both went onto the balcony.

"One, two, and...three." James counted. Both he and Lily dropped eggs on the house guard which they had perfect aim. The guard did a duck and cover as if there was an ambush.

Lily and James were laughing.

"A job well done!" James said self satisfied.

"Cool, now lets out to the playground in the backyard." Lily suggested.

"Alrighty." James replied.

They both headed outside towards the swings. Lily got onto a swing while James went behind to push her. After a few silent moments of swinging James broke the silence.

"Hey Lia?"

"Yes." Lily answered.

"I was just thinking." James said.

"About?" Lily said as she stopped swinging and faced James.

"Stuff." James said.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Lily said confused.

"Us stuff." James said quietly.

"What about us stuff." Lily said really confused.

"What will happen to us in the future?" James asked.

"Well, I know you will always be my best best best bestest friend." Lily said happily.

"I mean is, what I mean is that when we are teenagers. What will happen to us?" James asked looking Lily directly.

"I don't know. But we can make what ever happens, anything we want to happen." Lily said smiling. "Teenagers or not, you will always be my Jamie, my best friend in the whole world."

"Just best friend?" James asked shyly.

Lily was stunned slightly. "Do you mean something more?"

"Yes, maybe. I'm not really sure." James asked awkwardly.

Lily looked at James smiling warmly. She stood up and gave James a quick peck on the lips. "I like you too Jamie." Lily said happily and strode off towards the fort.

James stood their awkwardly for a few seconds, smiled and followed Lily to the fort.

After dinner, Mrs. Potter arranged Lily's usual room across from James' room, when she slept over. Not that she ever slept in it. Usually James and her would just sneak into eachothers rooms and fall asleep anywhere.

Lily and James headed straight upstairs to get ready for bed.

"I'm tired." Lily said while yawning.

"Mee too." James said entering his room. "G'night Lia." James said smiling.

"G'night Jamie." Lily replied warmly.

Both were ready and tucked into bed. But weren't asleep. Both thinking about the days events and the future.

James was lying on his four poster bed thinking. He decided to get up and visit Lily to see if she was really sleeping.

Of course it was the same for Lily, she was lying on her bed thinking. She heard her door open slightly then close. James suddenly appeared at her bedside.

"Hey Lia." James whispered. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah." Lily said sighing.

"Want to go to the play room?" James suggested quietly.

"Sure." Lily said happily. She got out of bed and they both headed down the hall towards the play room. They entered the room and immediately went to the big cushy couch and sat on it.

"I think i'll just sleep here. Its more comfortable, as in the area." Lily said as she laid her head on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah. my room just not comfortable." James said. "Here, get up."

"Huh?" Lily said sleepily. Lily got up reluctantly and James sat at the end of the couch. He patted a seat next to him. Lily sat down.

James took a thin pillow and laid it over his lap. "You can lay your head on my lap so its more comfortable." James suggested.

"But won't you be uncomfortable?" Lily asked.

"Its alright, this couch is pretty comfy." James said truthfully and indeed it was a comfy couch.

Lily laid her head down on James lap face up. "G'night Jamie." Lily yawned.

"G'night Lia." James said smiling and giving her a kiss on the forhead. "Good night."

They then fell asleep instantly.

A/N: Please click the button and review!


	2. The Breaking News

**Chapter 2**

_The Breaking News_

The next morning both Lily and James woke up and ate breakfast. Lily's mom was to drop by in a few minutes to pick up Lily.

Lily and James were in the Living room playing 'Monopoly'.

"Yes! I got Boardwalk!" Lily said happily. "And I'm going to put a hotel on it soon."

"Gosh, you had to get the most money worth lot." James said pouting.

"Hey, lets put it this way. It makes us even. You beat me at running and I beat you at Monopoly. Fair and square." Lily said cheerfully.

"Alright." James said still pouting, but happily.

The door bell rang and Mrs. Potter went to go answer it.

"Clarisse. Good to see you." Mrs. Potter said happily giving her best friend a hug.

"Good to see you Madeline." Clarisse Evans said upon entering the hall.

"Was Lily behaving?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Angel, as usual." Mrs. Potter said happily.

"Alright Lily do you have your stuff." Mrs Evans asked.

"I don't have stuff mom. Its such a big house I have my own room. I always leave it in my closet for the next time I sleep over." Lily said while helping James clean up the board game.

"Well, theres something I wanted to tell you all. Another reason why I came to pick up Lily today." Mrs. Evans said sitting down in the living room.

"What is it mom?" Lily asked worried.

"Its actually quite good news." Mrs. Evans said happily.

"What is it?" Lily asked again.

"I got promoted to Vice President of World Enterprise!" Mrs. Evans said excitedly.

"Mom thats great, why so eerie about it." Lily said giving her mom a hug.

"Congratulations Clarrise, great honor, we should celebrate." Mrs. Potter said getting up.

"Wait, i'm not done." Mrs. Evans said reluctantly.

"Theres more?" Lily asked.

"Well, the main headquarters of World Enterprise is located in." Mrs. Evans said sadly not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Where?" Lily asked dreading the answer.

"United states." Mrs. Evans finished the words as if she was spitting out dirt.

Lily stomach twisted and turned. Her eyes were starting to water. "You call that good news! I can't believe you!" Lily shouted.

"Lily wait! Please." Mrs. Evans said sadly.

"No!" Lily yelled and dashed towards the backyard to the playground fort.

James felt his whole body feel weak from sadness. But he recovered and ran after Lily.

Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter gave eachother a hug. "I'm sure she will be fine, don't worry."

"Really." Mrs. Evans asked sadly.

"Its hard, losing your best friend, moving out of country. Its really hard for her." Mrs. Potter said comforting. "Me as well. Losing my best friend. When are you moving?"

"Two days." Mrs. Evans replied sadly.

"Wow, thats, thats tough."

"I know." Mrs. Evans said hugging Mrs. Potter.

----------

"Lia, stop. I want to talk." James said chasing her.

She ran up the ladder and down the wooden drawbridge. "No, I don't want to talk."

James ran faster and started catching up. "Please, I just want to talk."

"No." Lily replied while going down the slide and headed towards the open grass field.

James sped off towards her and caught her around the waist.

"No! I don't want to talk about it. Just let me go Jamie!" Lily said while sobbing and trying to get around James grip.

"Please Lia. I just want to talk to you." James said strongly as his eyes started to water. He held on to Lily and turned her around to face him.

"No! No! No! No..No.." Lily's loud tantrums started to fade into loud sobbing. She sobbed against James and just stood there crying.

"Lia. I'm sorry. So Sorry." James said hugging her tightly.

"This can't be happening. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave London, I don't want to leave you." Lily cried harder into James shoulder.

"Its ok Lia. We'll get through this." James said comforting but inside he was breaking down. "We'll get through this."

They both stood their for the longest time silently crying.

After Lily recovered from her crying tantrums, her and James headed back inside the house reluctantly. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter were sitting around the fire drinking coffee.

Mrs. Evans hurridly got up to hug Lily. Lily's eyes started to water as she hugged her mother.

"When are we leaving mom?" Lily said not happy at all.

"Well sweetie, my boss wants me to come as soon as possible so.." Mrs. Evans said.

"So..?" Lily replied miserably.

"Two days."

"Two days! I have two days to spend with Jamie. Thats unfair and you know it." Lily said frustrated.

"Well I know, and James mother and I have been thinking and you can stay here until we leave. How does that sound?" Mrs. Evans asked hopefully getting Lily to be happy.

Lily looked upset but nodded her head in agreement. "Fine." Lily said softly.

"Alright, I'm going to go home and help Petunia finish packing alright sweetie." Mrs. Evans said hugging her daughter and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye mom." Lily said sadly.

Moments later Mrs. Evans was out the door and Mrs. Potter, James, and Lily were in the den sitting around the fire.

"Um. Lia. w.where in the United States are you g..going?" James asked

"I don't know." Lia said sighing.

"Well Lily, you are going to be leaving Friday, and heading towards Boston, Massachusetts."

"Thats so far." Lily said miserably.

"Thats why we will spend as much a time as we have together." James said faking a smile.

Lily just smiled at James. 'I don't want to loose this.' Lily thought silently to herself.

---------------------------------------------

The next two days, Lily and James were literally inseperable. They did everything together. Ate together, played outside and inside together. Walked together, even slept in the same room together. Lily and James were both trying as much as possible to spend every waking moment together before they would leave.

It was the dreaded day that Lily would leave and she and James were in the playground fort sitting down talking about everything. Lily was too leave in an hour.

"I don't want to leave Jamie." Lily said silently.

"I don't want you to leave me either Lia. But you have to." James said sadly.

They sat there silently enjoying eachothers company for the last time.

"Um. Lia. I have something for you. Its before you go." James said pulling out a ring out of his pocket.

Lily smiled sadly at James.

James took Lily's hand and slipped the small gold band around Lily's thumb. Lily was smiling sadly and happy.

"Its so you don't forget about me." James said sadly. "Theres some small writing on it."

Lily looked at the gold band with had a small cursive writing that said 'My Sweetheart'. Lily gave a watery smile. She pulled out her necklace that had a white ring band hanging at the end. She pulled it off the silver chain and handed it to James.

"So you won't forget me Jamie." Lily said smiling.

James looked at Lily happily. The ring had an incription of 'My one and only.'

"Don't forget me." Lily said now half smiling.

"Never." James replied hugging Lily tightly.

The hour past quickly and both were heading towards the house holding hands. Mrs. Evans was standing in the doorway waiting for Lily while giving Mrs. Potter a sad hug.

"Lily are you ready dear?" Mrs. Potter asked as Lily and James approached.

"Yes and thank you Mrs. Potter for everything." Lily replied giving her a huge hug.

The house maid took Lily's bags to put into the car.

"Alright Lily. Lets go. Say goodbye." Mrs. Evans said quietly.

Lily went towards James and gave him a huge tight hug. Lily started to cry and James as well.

The two moms looked at the children mournfully they were going to be seperated.

"I Love you Jamie." Lily whispered while sneaking James a kiss on the cheek.

"I Love you too Lia." James said holding tighter.

They both let go reluctantly while letting their hands slip away from eachother slowly.

"Bye." Lily said crying.

"Bye." James replied as tears slipped down his face.

Then Lily headed for the door with one last look at James who looked directly at Lily. With a sad wave of goodbye, Lily closed the door.


	3. Years Past, Long Forgotten

**Chapter 3**

_Years Past, Long Forgotten_

(11 years later)

"Can you all please pass your homework forward and have a wonderful Halloween." Professor Candidus said cheerfully. "And Everyone don't forget to say goodbye to Lily. She's leaving for London in an hour. We will all miss her dearly."

"Thank you Professor." 16 year old Lily Evans said sitting down at the front desk of her class of Arithmacy.

Six years after Lily left she found out that she was a witch. She was immediately accepted into 'Antiquitas School for the Magical Gifted, located in Boston Massachusetts. In this school there are four houses. Deflagrationis (d-flag-rash-e-o-nis), Aestuarium (s-two-r-e-um), Terrenius (te-ren-knee-us), and Estesian (s-tee-see-an). All four were the founders of the school. Lily was in Aestuarium.

Now Lily was in the beginning of her sixth year at Antiquitas and she was leaving for London after 11 years because of her moms job. She was again promoted, this time to President of World Enterprise and heading back to headquarters in London. Lily was to now attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her sixth and seventh year.

Lily over the years have grown into a beautiful young lady who always happen to catch the eye of a guy walking by. Her short wavy red hair had grown down to her mid back and she had grown out of her childish figure. She stood about 5'9. She was the smartest Witch in her year. But being the smartest witch, she knew so much that she had forgotten her childhood past. Even her family lost memory of their life back in london and now they were going back not remembering anything.

"Do Keep in touch." Mae Linetiweb said to her friend who was moving.

"I will don't worry about it." Lily said getting up and heading towards the Aestuarium Dormitory. She was bombarded with hugs and goodbyes and cards saying keep in touch.

As Lily got her stuff she said her last goodbyes and got onto to the Antiquitas' Line (Train) at Antium (Town). She was well on her way towards the Boston international Airport to travel to New York's International Airport to take her back home.

-----------------------------------------------

The plane landed and all the passengers got off. Mrs. Evans, Lily and Petunia got off and looked for Mrs. Evans sister which they will be staying with until they find a house. As for Lily she will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow morning.

They spotted Mrs. Nurus who married Mr. Nurus of course. They said their hellos and greetings and headed back to their house. They of course knew Lily was a witch and were happy about it, but of course not Petunia. She was jealous that Lily had gotten so much attention when she used to be the favorite. She just sneers at Lily anytime possible.

Lily arrived with a sigh and just went straight to bed since it was 9pm. She fell asleep instantly dreaming of her new life back home.

----------------------------

The next morning Lily woke up with a startle from her alarm clock which read 9:00 am.

"Wow, I was asleep for 12 hours. Amazing." Lily said to herself.

She didn't need to pack since she already had all of her stuff ready when she had gotten home so she just changed into jeans and a longsleeved white shirt and headed downstairs to breakfast. She ate her breakfast fast as it was about 10:00am and she needed to head off towards the Kings Cross station. Her train would be leaving at 11am sharp and it took about 45 minutes to get there from her Aunt's house.

She finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth within a few minutes she was out the door.

Her and her mother arrived at Kings Cross with a moment to spare. 10:50 and she was to leave.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Lily said kissing her mom on the cheek. "I'll write."

"Be careful Lily and be good to your professors!" Mrs. Evans said smiling.

"Ok bye!" Lily finished as she fazed through the barrier of platforms 9 and 10. She knew how because at Antiquitas she had to do the same thing.

After fazing through the barrier, Lily was stationed on Platform 9 3/4. She smiled at the beautiful train known as the Hogwarts Express that would take her to school. She was the only one on the train since school already started and she seated herself in an empty compartment looking over the view. She then fell asleep.

Lily was awakened by a booming voice that said that they have arrived at Hogsmeade station. Lily shook herself awake and boarded off the train. She was met by a huge man. Lily wasn't shocked because her old school had one.

"E'llo, my name's Hagrid. Are ye Miss Evans?" Hagrid asked friendly.

"Yes, nice too meet you Hagrid." Lily said politely.

"I'll bring ye up to the castle." Hagrid informed as they started off towards a path.

"So, what ye think about the school so far?" Hagrid asked kindly.

Lily smiled. "Well, I come from Antiquitas School for the Magical Gifted and It seemed similar so far. So I might like it. It seems like a great school."

"It is." Hagrid said. "Best school in all of Europe. Run by the best headmaster that ever lived. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Great man." Hagrid said happily.

Lily just smiled warmly as they headed up towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"Here we are." Hagrid said cheerfully. He opened up the gates and they entered onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

Lily looked around in awe. Hogwarts was beautiful.

"Nice ain't it." Hagrid said looking at Lily.

"Beautiful." Lily replied smiling.

"Dinner's bout to start in 20 minutes. I'll bring ye to Dumbledore to be sorted into ye new house." Hagrid said.

Lily and Hagrid headed up tons of steps and through many corridors until they reached a giant statue of a gargoyle.

"Licorice Wands!" Hagrid said loudly. The gargoyle sprang to life and a staircase leading up towards the headmasters office came into view.

Lily and Hagrid headed up the stairs towards the office when a faint "Come in." came from the door. They both entered the small circular room filled withmany gadgets and portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses on the wall.

Sitting behind a pile of paper work was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He then stood up and smiled broadly to Lily. To Lily he was very tall. He had very long white hair with a long beard that touched the table when he stood to match. He had crystal blue eyes hidden behind his half-mooned spectacles while wearing a tall hat and dress robes covered with silver stars.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Evans." Dumbledore said happily.

"Thank you headmaster." Lily said politely.

Dumbledore smiled at Lily. "Alright I believe you would like to be sorted into your house correct?" Dumbledore asked while smiling and his eyes glittering behind his half-mooned spectacles.

Lily nodded.

"Alright, please sit on this stool." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a three legged stool. Lily obeyed and sat down.

"I will then place the sorting hat on your head, then you will be sorted." Dumbledore finished. He placed the battered old hat on Lily's head.

"_A new student I see, well I like your mind. Very much, smart, intelligent. Do well in Ravenclaw. Lots of courage though, loyalty, yes, I know where to put you._Gryffindor!" the battered old hat said loudly.

Dumbledore took the hat off Lily and smiled. "Ah yes, Gryffindor, great house. I was in Gryffindor myself."

Lily smiled. Dumbledore then flicked his wand and a pair of Gryffindor robes appeared in his hands. "Well put these on and best be off on your way towards dinner, its about to start in a minutes.

Lily nodded and followed Hagrid out towards dinner in the Great Hall. While walking Lily slipped on the Hogwarts Gryffindor robes over her muggle clothes.

Hagrid escorted Lily to the front of the Great Hall entrance.

"I best be off, some business to do." Hagrid said happily.

"Thank you Hagrid." Lily thanked.

"No problem, need anything, don't ye hesitate to come by and visit. Well enjoy the company." Hagrid said smiling.

"Alright. Good night." Lily said.

"G'night." Hagrid replied and left.

Lily stood in front of the closed entrance to the noisy Great Hall nervously. 'It will be fine Lily, think positive thats all.' Lily said to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the doors towards the Great Hall.

Upon entering the noisy Hall, everything went silent when she opened the doors. She stood there awkwardly at everyone looking at her. She shook it off and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

On her way down, lots of people were whispering or talking loudly.

"Who's she?"

"New girl?"

"Hot new girl."

Lily ignored the rest and swiftly made it towards the end of the Gryffindor table where she sat down. Students were still looking at her weirdly but then continued with their conversations and dinner.

Lily took a deep breath and sighed. 'This is going to be a long year.' She thought to herself.

---------------------

"Hey Prongs, what are we doing tonight. Moonys in the hospital wing, anything special?" Sirius Black asked his best friend.

"Not sure padfoot, you know, pranks are always our specialty." James said smirking.

Then the doors opened and every turned their heads and everything went silent. James turned his head looking at the late dinner arrivee. He saw a medium tall red headed girl standing there looking slightly weirded out. She shook her head and headed towards the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Who's she?" whispered people around them.

"New girl?" more people whispered loudly.

"Hot new girl." Sirius added while smirking.

James just rolled his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid." James whispered back.

"I won't. Promise." Sirius said smirking.

James went to look at the new girl sitting down at the end of their table. She was sighing miserably. James just looked at the girl intrigued.

"Hey Prongs, what are staring at?" Sirius asked snapping his finger in front of him.

"What, oh. Nothing." James recovered and finished eating his dinner.

"Ah, sights for the new girl." Sirius said grinning.

"No, she just, just looks familiar." James said shaking it off and finished his dinner.

---

Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent. "Some news this evening." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I would like to announce our first hogsmeade trip this year will be this weekend."

There were lots of chatter from people excited. "Lastly I would like to announce a new student."

Lily sunk her head lower as everyones gaze shifted to her. "Miss Lilian Evans will now be part of our school and sixth year class. She is a transfer from Antiquitas School for the Magical Gifted. So let us all welcome her." Dumbledore finished.

Everyone clapped loudly and Lily just smiled and looked down on her plate.

'Lilian Evans?' James thought. 'Why does that sound so familiar?'

Soon dinner was over and everyone were heading to their dormitories. Lily got up confused on where to go when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Emily Florence, I'm in Gryffindor too." Emily said politely.

"Hello, My name's Lily Evans. Nice to meet you." Lily said holding out her hand. Emily shook it. She was about the same height as Lily and had Light brown wavy hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes.

"I'm guessing you need help finding our common room." Emily said smiling.

"Um, yes. That would be a given." Lily said smiling back.

"I'll show you the short cut." Emily said as she led Lily out of the Great Hall.

"So where is this school, what was it Anquit--something." Emily said as her and Lily headed up a flight of stairs.

"Oh well its in the US. Boston to be exact." Lily replied looking around her.

"Sweet." said Emily.

They both came down a long corridor and stopped at a portrait of a Fat Lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Concentus!" Emily said clearly. Then the portrait swung open and revealed a large common room.

"Wow." Lily said as she entered.

"Yes. Its home." Emily said smiling at the common room. "Lets go up to the dormitory to get you settled in."

Lily and Emily went up a flight of stairs stationed to the right of the common room. They soon entered the sixth year girls dormitories where three other girls were talking together loudly.

Lily saw Emily roll her eyes and just smiled.

"Need something Florence?" one of the girls said in a sickly sweet voice. She had medium long chesnut brown hair that was slightly curled at the tips. Her eyes were a piercing light brown. Maybe about 5'9 in height and very slender. She had a look of confidence on her.

"Nothing that you could possibly arrange Thomas." Emily smiled with a mocking face.

The girl just stared down Emily confidently. "I'll let that slip." she said coolly. She then looked at Lily. "Ah yes. Newbie. My name's Jennifer Thomas." she said crossing her arms. "This is Lisa Daniels." Jennifer said pointing to the girl on her right. She had long straight black hair and gray eyes. "And over here is Margie Anderson." To a dirty blonde girl with curly hair with brown clear blue eyes.

"Lily Evans." Lily replied looking at Emily who was shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Right. Well we have to meet some people. Right girls." Jennifer said looking at Lisa and Margie.

"Yes. I miss my Siri." Margie said in a girlie voice that made Lily try to hold back a snigger.

"Well at least your Siri's here. Remmy is still gone." Lisa said in a depressed childish tone. The three girls left the dormitory and headed downstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Siri and Remmy?" Lily said laughing. "I feel bad for those guys." Lily finished shaking her head.

"Those are not their names. Just there stupid nicknames those stupid girls gave them." Emily said going to her bed. Lily sat on the bed next to Emily's which was now hers.

"What are there names then?" Lily asked still thinking about the stupid nicknames.

"Oh well. Siri is Sirius Black and Remmy is Remus Lupin." Emily said with a disgusted look on her face. "Them and Potter make the, as they call it notorious Marauders. More like annoying Marauders too me."

"Marauders? Who are they? And Potter?"

"Oh, just a stupid name they came up with I think in second year. And Potter, James Potter." Emily said laying down on her bed sighing.

"Potter, James Potter." Lily said quietly to herself.

"Lily?" Emily said waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello, anyone home?"

"What, oh, sorry, just thinking. You were saying?"

"Nothing. You were just gazing off into space for a second." Emily said smiling.

"Was I. Oh well." Lily said shrugging it off. "You don't seem to like the Maders? Is that what you called it."

"Marauders, and no I don't like them." Emily said in disgust.

"What did they do?"

"Nothing. Just really annoying. They think they can roam the school as if its they own it. They are so how to put it, or as people like to put it. MPGIS dude. Yeah."

"MPGIS dude?" Lily said.

"Most Popular Guys in School." Emily said while rolling her eyes.

"Are they all like that?" Lily asked intruged.

"Well Potter and Black are. Lupins ok to me." Emily said looking away.

"Lupin. Is he nice."

"He's actually the nicest guy I've ever met. Very considerate of other people. If it weren't for him, I think Potter and Black would have gotten expelled in second year." Emily said fiddling with her nails. "Smartest of the three as well. Top in a few classes as well as prefect." Emily said looking down and playing with her hands.

Lily watched as Emily nervously fiddled with her hands. "Emily are you ok?"

"Yes." Emily said nervously looking up quickly. "I'm fine."

"Your fiddling." Lily said smiling.

"No just looking at my hands."

Lily continued to smile.

"What. I'm fine ok." Emily said uncomfortable.

"You like him don't you. Remus." Lily asked while smirking at Emily.

Emily looked shock and blushed. "What. No I don't!"

"Your blushing." Lily said smiling and laughing.

Emily turned pink and looked down. "I don't like him."

"You said so yourself. Nicest guy you ever met. Quote and quote 'Lupins ok to me'. Also you said he was smart." Lily said smiling.

Emily just turned around and pouted. "Fine." she said softly that you could barely hear.

Lily smiled. "Why don't you tell him?" Lily asked.

"I can't." Emily said in a frutrated sigh. "He's dating Lisa Daniels. That freakin A stuck up little--"

"Oh." Lily said quietly. "Is he in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, along with the ring leaders." Emily said sighing. "Would you like to see the ring leaders they're probably downstairs making kissy faces with their GFs except Lisa. Remus went to visit his sick mother." Emily finished.

"I guess so, but we'll leave if they're making kissy faces. I really don't want to scare myself with that." Lily said laughing. Emily smiled and shook her head. "Come on, Lets go." And the two headed quietly to the balcony looking over the common room from the girls dormitories.

"Alright, be silent ok. We'll peek over on the side of the balcony so they won't see us spying" Emily said as they crept quietly down the hallway. Everyone was already in bed since it was 9 o'clock at night. They came to the balcony. "Look down and you'll see." Emily pointed out.

Lily peered over and saw 5 people around the fire. Lisa was on the armchair by herself. Jennifer was with a guy and Margie was with another guy. Lily looked closely at the two guys, to see what they looked like.

The one with Margie had neatly combed jet black hair that fell slightly over his face. Very tall, maybe about 6'2. Gray black eyes and a cute smirk on his face. She also noticed he was slightly built. Probably from playing sports. Lily then shifted her gaze to the guy with Jennifer. He had messy jet black hair with hazel eyes hidden behind thin round glasses. He had a cute smile and looked sort of professional with his glasses. Lily also saw that he was just as tall as the other boy and slightly built too.

Lily kept her gaze on this guy. She seemed intrigued in him. 'He looks familiar." Lily said quietly to herself.

"That over there Lily is Sirius Black." Emily said pointing out to the guy with Margie. "And over there is James Potter." Emily said now pointing to the guy with Jennifer. They were talking closely and smiling. Lily looked back at Sirius and he was already kissing Margie.

"Ok, I think we've had enough of this." Emily said disgusted.

"Yeah. I don't want to see my dinner." Lily said getting up quickly heading straight for the girls dormitory.

They re-entered the dorm and flopped down on their beds.

"See. Kissy faces." Emily said shaking her head.

"Disturbing." Lily added.

"Well its late. I'm gonna hit the sack." Emily informed as she went to get ready.

"Alright. G'Night." Lily said as she got ready as well.

A/N: Hope you liked. See I got to when they were older. Just to point out. Its been 11 years since they've been together. They are right now oblivious to their pasts. It gets better don't worry. Thank you for reviewing!

CrimsonEmeralds


	4. So it Begins

**Chapter 4**

_So it begins..._

Lily awoke the next morning not wanting to get up. But indeed in everyones life, they had to get up at one point. So Lily got up slowly and fixed her bed. She then looked over to Emilys bed which was empty. She took a quick glance at the clock and realized it was 7:05. Lily's eyes bulged and she started to scavage for her clothes.

"Crap. Emily!" Lily said getting her robes and toothbrush.

"Yes." Emily said emerging from the bathroom smiling.

"Its 7:05! Class starts in 25 minutes! I haven't even eaten breakfast." Lily said freaking out.

"Um..Lily." Emily said chortling softly.

"Why didn't you wake me up." Lily said rushing towards the bathroom.

"Lily..." Emily pressed on.

"At least give me 30 minutes to get ready." Lily said rushing.

'I should probably just leave her like this, its funny.' Emily thought suggestively.

"Everyone's probably already on their way to class." Lily said flinging her robes on.

'Nah, I should stop this...too mean.' Emily thought smiling. She glanced at Lily brushing her teeth hecka fast.

"Lily stop!" Emily said laughing.

"What?" Lily asked while spitting out toothpaste and had a confused and panicked look.

"All you need to do is calm down. Your school system must be different from ours." Emily said smiling. "Breakfast starts in 25 minutes. Class starts in an hour and about 25 minutes."

Lily sighing miserably and collapsed to the floor. "Why didn't you just tell me that." Lily said banging her head on the floor.

"First it was funny, and second you wouldn't listen to me." Emily said smiling. "Now you should get ready-" Emily looked at Lilys rushing state and laughed. "-properly." Emily said still laughing.

"Ha, ha, so funny." Lily said in a sarcastic tone and smiled.

"Thank you very much." Emily said bowing.

------

After getting ready the proper way, Lily and Emily headed down towards the great hall.

They both sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"I never got to ask you Lily." Emily started.

"Ask me what?" Lily replied drinking some orange juice.

"You don't sound American at all." Emily said. "Sound british actually, or are you just putting it for show."

Lily looked up. "Well, um. I was actually born here. Just moved to America when I was really small. Can't really remember anything really." Lily said thinking.

"Thats interesting well. Your going to love it here at Hogwarts. Best school in Europe. Some teachers are beyond boring but some are hecka fun." Emily said happily.

"Thats what I hear." Lily said smiling.

"Then you heard right." Emily said.

They continued their meal talking abruptly about anything. They were well on their way towards their first class of the day. Transfiguration.

"Is this teacher boring, awesome or, other?" Lily asked smiling.

Emily smirked. "Shes not awsome, or boring. She's strict."

"Wonderful." Lily said sarcastically while sighing. "Professor?"

"McGo-"

"McGonagall." someone finished.

Lily and Emily turned around quickly to see the smirking face of Sirius Black.

Lily looked to Emily quickly and Emily had a look of annoyance and disgust.

"I can very well finish the sentence myself thank you very much." Emily said cooly.

"Touchy aren't we Florence." Sirius pressed on.

"Keep going and you'll see how much." Emily warned.

Lily looked at the scene with wonder. 'Very interesting enough. Tension, Lots of Tension.' Lily thought to herself.

Sirius was about to answer when someone answered for him. "I hope he is not disturbing you ladies?" the voice of James Potter asked. He looked straight at Lily who made eye contact.

"Yes, but were leaving now." Emily said pulling Lily by the wrist into the Transfiguration classroom.

"What did you do padfoot?" James asked smiling.

"Just welcoming the new girl." Sirius asked innocently.

"Sure." James said smirking. They both entered the Transfiguration classroom.

------------

"Don't forget your homework tonight. 2 ft. of parchment on the rules on how to transfigure water beetles into pin cushions." Professor McGonagall said clearly.

There were some groans and shocked murmurs around the classroom.

"Due Monday. No exceptions." McGonagall finished.

The bell rang and all the students headed out towards their next class. For Gryffindors, it was potions with their favoritism teacher professor Slughorn.

"Is he evil? Sounds evil." Lily asked.

"No just has favoritism towards his own house." Emily said clearly and her and Lily headed down towards the dungeons.

-----

"Ah yes, a new student. Welcome to Sixth Year advance potions." Professor Slughorn said happily to Lily.

"Thank you." Lily said quietly.

"I am quite impressed of your previous grades at your other school. Very impressive. Top student." Professor Slughorn said cheerfully.

Lily looked down and nodded. She felt lots of eyes on her.

"Then I expect excellent things from you then. So today class..." Professor Slughorn continued on.

Lily took a deep breath and sighed glumly. 'Geeky bookworm again.' Lily thought miserably.

The class continued on and on then finally ended.

"I didn't know you were a smark aleck." Emily asked amazed. "Cool. Maybe you can finally show some competition towards the smart asses of this school."

"Whom would be?" Lily asked confundedly.

"Who other than the annoying MPGIS dudes." Emily said rolling her eyes.

Lily just smiled and shook her head. "I thought they were just dunder heads who people liked." Lily asked.

"Nope. Brains and Popularity. Weird mix really." Emily said spacing out.

Emily and Lily then continued towards the common room for their free period.

---------

"New girl is a smarty pants too." Sirius said smiling, exiting out of potions.

"So." James asked.

"Nothing wrong. Just observing." Sirius said innocently.

"You make simple things sound wrong." James said laughing.

"Hey Prongs, Padfoot!" Remus Lupin said coming from the corner.

"Hey Moony!" James and Sirius said together while going over and doing their so called 'secret handshake'.

"How are you feeling now." James asked.

"Better now, Worst 3 hours ago." Remus said sighing. "Anything I miss?"

"Nothing really. Just Transfiguration homework, potions, nothing really." James explained.

"Don't forget new girl." Sirius added in smirking.

"New girl?" Remus asked a little surprised.

"Yep new girl. Our year." Sirius said still smirking. "Smarty pants new girl."

"A smart new girl." Remus said to Sirius laughing slightly.

"Yep, also Hot new girl." Sirius said smiling.

"Sooo... Smart and hot new girl." Remus said shaking his head to Sirius. "Don't do anything stupid."

"What? I'm offended." Sirius said smirking.

"I said the same thing to him when she first came." James pointed out as they walked towards Gryffindor tower.

------------------

"What house?" Remus asked as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Concentus!" the Marauders said clearly.

"She's in this house." James said.

"Over there." Sirius pointed out quickly. Lily and Emily were heading towards the girls staircase.

Remus glanced over to Lily and Emily and nodded his head.

"Looks smart and attractive." Remus said casually. "Don't do anything stupid."

"What is with this don't do anything stupid. You make me seem like I am going to do something stupid." Sirius asked with a innocent appalled look. "May I remind you I do have a girlfriend already."

"We know." James and Remus said as they sat down around the fire.

"Remmy!" Lisa Daniels shrieked as she appeared from the portrait hole with Jennifer Thomas and Margie Anderson. She raced over to Remus and tackled him in a bone crushing hug.

"Ouch!" Remus called out. Coming back from a full moon and being tackled by a bone crushing hug was not a great combination for him right now.

"Sorry, I missed you." Lisa said happily releasing him and giving him a small kiss.

"I missed you too. Just easy on the hugs." Remus said recovering from the hug while smiling.

"Hi Siri." Margie said happily.

"Hi Margie." Sirius said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Jay." Jennifer said smiling and sitting with James.

"Hey Jen. Good day so far?" James asked.

"Its ok. Didn't get to talk to you all day though." Jennifer said smirking. "You sit so far away in all the classes."

"I sit 2 desks away from you?" James asked smiling.

"Still seems far." she said happily.

"Tis alright, its our break, were not seperated by 2 desks anymore." James said putting an arm around her.

-----

Lily and Emily came out of the girls dormitory and started to head down the stairs when Emily pulled Lily back.

"Ah, what the heck?" Lily asked when she was pushed down on the balcony.

"Shhhh!" Emily said fiercely. She pointed to the direction of the common room.

Lily glanced over and saw the Marauders with their girlfriends with one extra person who had sandy blonde hair with blue eyes. Same height as the other Marauders and same type of body as the other Marauders as well, except that his face had a more sad image to her.

'Remus Lupin.' Emily mouthed.

"Oh." Lily whispered.

Emily watched sadly as Remus smiled at Lisa and vice versa. She sighed deeply and turned away towards the dormitory. Lily watched Emily with pity and followed her.

Once entering, Emily went over to Lisa's dresser and kicked it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Emily said holding her foot. "Didn't think it was that hard." Emily said hopping over to her bed and collapsing.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked concerned.

"Just why?" Emily asked miserbly.

"Brainless twit, out of all the girls, brainless twit captures his heart." Emily sighed sadly. She turned over to her pillow and screamed in it.

"I don't know Emily. Sometimes we can't prevent things from happening, they just do." Lily said comforting.

"Yeah, alright. I'll mope later, lets get going, our next class is in 10 minutes." Emily said getting up.

----------------

"Me and the guys have Ancient Runes now. I'll see you at Lunch." James said while giving Jennifer a small peck on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye." Jennifer said smiling.

Sirius and Remus said their goodbyes as well and headed out the portrait hole.

"I wonder if New girl's in that class." Sirius asked smiling.

"Probably, she's in all of our advance classes so far, which are all of them." James pointed out.

"I don't know. This is my first class of the day." Remus said shaking his head.

"We'll find out soon enough." James said as the portrait hole closed.

Jennifer watched carefully.

Jennifer, Margie, and Lisa now headed out towards Divination. As they were walking up Jennifer broke the silence.

"Lisa, Margie." Jennifer started.

"What?" they answered.

"This new girl." Jennifer continued. "I think she is..."

"Is?" Margie asked as they climbed the long steps.

"I'm beginning to think she's going to be a problem." Jennifer stated all businesslike.

"Why is that?" Lisa asked confused.

"I'm starting feel that the boys are starting to take an interest in her and I don't like it." Jennifer said averting her jealousy.

Lisa and Margie looked a Jennifer with questioning looks.

-------------------

A/N: They still don't see it! Well I hope you liked it! It seems that an evilsome is coming into view. (smirking). Well anyways. I know a lot of people are waiting for Lily and James to just remember eachother, but their so caught up in their lives they can't see it! But don't worry it will be soon so Please review! Would be very much appreaciated.

CrimsonEmeralds


	5. Could it be?

----------------------------

**A/N:** So I wont get torn to pieces, the awaited chapter 5 is here. Will they see it, yes, no maybe so. Heres the chapter to find out.

**Chapter 5**

_Could it be?_

The next few weeks passed casually and It was now late november. The second trip to Hogsmeade was coming up in 2 weeks and everyone was excited.

"Your going to like Hogsmeade. Its great." Emily said as she and Lily walked through the corredors of Hogwarts.

"What exactly do you do there?" Lily asked as they reached the library.

"Well lots of things, eat, drink, shop. Just something to look forward to every once and a while. To have a break from school work." Emily explained. "Why? didn't you have it back at your old school?

"No. We were in the middle of nowhere and the only town was Antium. But it wasn't anything special." Lily replied as she sat down at one of the unoccupied tables.

"Oh." Emily said as she propped up her Potions book. "What are we suppose to be researching?"

"For homework today, we are suppose to research about different types of antidotes for different types of poisons." Lily explained clearly. "Its fairly simple actually."

"For you, you're smart, like a walking brain." Emily said casually slumping in her chair.

"A walking brain?" Lily asked amused.

"Now what is this talk of a walking brain?" a voice said in Lily's ear, which caused her to jump out of her chair and land on the floor. Lily breathed out as she saw the laughing faces of Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin.

"Please don't do that!" Lily whispered fiercely.

"Black, you are such an ass." Emily whispered with hatred.

"Whats going on over there?" Madam Piers said skeptically.

"Sorry Madam Piers. Dropped my quil. Ms. Lilian here was nice enough to get it for me." Sirius said smoothly.

"Alright, just please keep it down. This is a library." Madam Piers stated.

"And may I comment on how lovely you look this afternoon." Sirius said flashing a smile.

Madam Piers looked at Sirius weirdly and turned away. Emily rolled her eyes in disgust.

Sirius offered his hand for Lily to get up but she brushed it aside.

"Clearly unnecessary." Lily said in annoyance.

"Of course-" Sirius started but interupted by Emily.

"Come on Lily lets go." Emily said pulling Lily by the wrist out of the library.

"How rude." Sirius said smirking.

"Padfoot, you cause too much trouble." Remus stated.

"Whats life like without a little crime." Sirius said grinning.

"That was weird." James said.

------------------

"Idiot! Urgh!" Emily said as she entered the sixth year girl's dormitory.

"Irritating." Lily added.

"You know what, they never use to bother with me, or anyone else except themselves. Now they bug us twenty-four seven and its driving me insane." Emily questioned.

"Maybe it has to do with me." Lily said raising her hand.

"I dunno, maybe they just like to bug the new people. We never had one before." Emily said.

"Oh well, we have to get some research done in potions. Friday we're going to start making them, so we need to get started." Lily explained.

"Alright. But we have to go back to the library, we kinda of er... left the books there." Emily said smiling.

"Come on lets go." Lily said shaking her head amusedly.

"But if those Marauders are there, i'm outtie." Emily said certainly.

"Alright." Lily replied amused.

----

Lily and Emily entered the library again. To their luck the Marauders were not there. They retrieved their books and hastily left the library in one piece. But they unfortunetly ran into the Marauders even more annoying girlfriends.

"Oh look girls, its newbie and worthless." Jennifer Thomas said happily to Lisa and Margie.

"Right on!" Lisa and Margie replied.

"Oh look Lily, its plastic." Emily said in a mocking voice and smiled sweetly. Lily just laughed.

Jennifer, Lisa and Margie glared down at Emily. "You are on dangerous ground Florence, i'd be careful." Jennifer said.

"Oh i'm so scared." Emily said sarcastically.

Jennifer just stared Emily down confidently. She and the other two pushed passed Emily and Lily roughly.

"You're on dangerous ground." Emily said in a mocking voice. "You're on dangerous ground my ass."

"Calling me a newbie, psff. Whatever, so what if i'm new." Lily replied annoyed. "Well anyways, lets get back to the room and begin researching."

"Boring, but fine." Emily yawned.

---------------------

On Friday morning, Lily and Emily were about finished with their breakfast when screams were heard all over the great hall. Lily and Emily looked around swiftly to what was all the commotion. They saw all the girls screaming and running out of the great hall. They both looked at the tables and saw little black dots moving out of the food. They then looked down at their plates and saw mini spiders coming out of their breakfast.

"Crap!" Emily shouted as she backed away from the table.

They both looked around and saw three smirking faces.

"Crud!" Lily shrieked as they jumped onto her arm. Lily quickly shook them off.

"Immobulus!" Lily shouted while waving her wand at the spiders. They soon all stopped moving.

"Windgardium Leviosa!" Lily waved her wands at all of the spiders and they hovered in the air frozen.

"Evanesco!" Lily shouted once more and all the spiders in the room disappeared.

"Wow, you are a walking brain." Emily commented in awe.

"Ok." Lily said calmly. "I hate spiders."

"Even though you ruined it, that was brilliant." Sirius Black said charmingly.

"Quick thinking." Remus Lupin inquired.

"Impressive." James Potter said happily.

Emily was about to yell when McGonagall beat her too it.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, you know the drill. My Office now!" McGonagall said strictly.

"Yes Professor." they replied happily while following her out of the great hall.

"Is that what they do for a living." Lily asked.

"Pretty much." she replied.

"Figured, lets get going. Were going to be late for Transfiguration." Lily said.

-------

After Transfiguration, Lily and Emily entered the potions classroom and took a seat towards the back. Soon class started with the Marauders casually walking in. Emily and Lily just rolled their eyes.

"Good Morning class, I would first like to comment on Ms. Evans wonderful performance this morning. Very impressive indeed." Professor Slughorn commented gleefully.

"Um..thank you?" Lily said weirdly.

Jennifer just looked at Lily spitefully.

"No, thank you. Well now lets get on with the lesson. Today as I told you many times before we will now be making an antidote that will cure poisons. You each will have a partner, and no I will choose your partners." Professor Slughorn stated.

There were lots of groans from the class.

"Settle down now. Ok, I will read off your partners and then you will have 45 minutes to complete it. I will be checking them off at the end of class." He pointed out clearly. "Now your partners."

"Black/Thomas, Lupin/Anderson, Snape/Gargery, Daniels/Florence, Ganser/Pince, Crest/Ellington, Tisle/Mills, Roster/Dupree, Kelson/Underhill, and Evans/Potter." Professor Slughorn called off.

There were more groans than before as everyone started to get up towards their partners.

Emily said miserably "Lily, i'm stuck with Daniels, Daniels! Of all people." Emily sighed.

"At least you don't have the ring leader." Lily whispered back.

"Well at least your partner will do the work. Mine's a dunce." Emily pointed out.

"Well, good luck then." Lily said assuringly.

"I need it." Emily said as she headed towards Lisa's desk.

Lily walked over to James desk and sat down in the unoccupied chair. Both not saying anything to eachother.

"Alright class, now that you have your partners, any ingridients that you need are here in my cupboard so get started, timer starts now." Professor Slughorn said.

Lily and James both walked up towards the cupboard to get the ingridients. They then brought it back to their working area.

"Ok, so lets get started." Lily said.

"Okie dokie." James replied casually as he started to chop the ingridients.

Time passed silently as they were almost finished with their potion. There was still 10 minutes left before Professor Slughorn would come around and check.

"Ok, last ingridient and done." Lily said as she put down her small cutting knife.

James just nodded and they both started to clean all the ingridients. Lily then stumbled upon a blackish shaped object on the table. She picked it up and laughed slightly.

"What?" James asked interested.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking. Bezoars are used to cure mostly all kinds of poisons." Lily said holding up a Beazoar and smiling.

"That is true." James smiled.

"Its like we could just turn this in." Lily said still smiling and was about to put down the bezoar when James grabbed it out of her hand.

"Why don't we?" James asked coming up with an idea.

Lily looked half shocked. "We can't thats just...we can't ok." Lily said trying to thinking of a good excuse.

"Why not. It could be fun and different from everyone elses." James said smiling.

Lily laughed slightly. "No, that would be kind of cheating." Lily pointed out turning serious.

"Lets try it ok. please." James said giving the puppy dog pout.

"No." Lily laughed.

"Please, just for fun and then we'll give him the potion." James suggested.

"No... lets just stick with the potion." Lily shook her head as she tried to get the bezoar out of James hand.

"No. I want to try." James continued on.

"Nope, give it here." Lily said reaching. But James held it higher.

"Nope." James insisted.

"Give it here." Lily said laughing and trying to jump for it.

"Not if you can reach it." James played around.

"Very immature." Lily said. She then tried to reach again and poked James in the stomach which caused him to bring his hand down and Lily to snatch it.

"Got it." Lily smirked.

"Very well played." James said smiling.

Jennifer watched them in jealousy across the room.

"Now we will use the potion." Lily said clearly holding the bezoar tightly and showing James. He then reached for it and wouldn't let go.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, can't have it nope." Lily said trying to free her hand from James tight grip.

"Yes, yes, yes yes." James repeated.

"Times up!" Professor Slughorn said loudly causing Lily to let go of the bezoar. James pulled it out of her hand along with her thumb ring.

"Ow." Lily said as James ripped her thumb ring off. "Smartness." Lily said smirking.

"Sorry." James said smiling and holding the bezoar.

"Alright, you two, what do you have for me." Professor Slughorn said happily.

Lily was about to reach for the potion when James held out the bezoar which caused Lily's thumb ring to fall to the ground.

"What is this?" Professor Slughorn asked. He then started to laugh.

The class looked at him funny and confused.

"Thats...ha...thats very clever Mr. Potter. Very clever." Professor Slughorn said chuckling loudly.

"Thank you." James said happily.

Professor Slughorn then moved onto the other students.

"So we really didn't have to do all that work." Lily said sighing.

"Nope." James said smiling and picked up Lily' s thumb ring.

"Thats mine." Lily pointed out.

"Oh." James said looking at the ring carefully. "Sweetheart?" James murmured.

"Huh?" Lily asked confused.

"What, oh nothing. Um...here." James said handing back the ring. 'Sweetheart, sweetheart. Very familiar.' James thought.

Lily took the ring back and slipped it onto her thumb and started to pack her things. The bell then rang for the next class, which was free period.

"Sweetheart?" James murmured again. He then saw Lily leaving the classroom. "Leaving, Sweetheart. No way. Can't be, could it?" James said to himself. He then hurridly cleaned all his stuff and swiftly headed out the door while Jennifer was calling for him.

James walked through the crowded corridors to find the speck of red that he desperately needed to find. He saw her turning the corner towards the library. James sped up and caught her by the wrist.

Lily turned around swiftly. "What?" she asked confused.

"I, ah, I need to talk or um ask you about something." James asked trying to form a sentence.

"Well, I have to return a book so can you wait until later maybe. Sort of past it due date." Lily asked.

"Its important." James insisted.

"Well, just wait for like five minutes ok. I'll be right back." Lily suggested as she turned back towards the library.

"No, Lia, I need to speak to you." James begged.

Lily dropped her books and stopped dead in her tracks.

-------------------------

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! Reality hit him in the head finally. There you have it. Realizations to come. So hang on tight. Tell me what you think so Please Review!


	6. Reunited again with some catching up

A/N: I am so happy with the reviews, more than I expected. I thought this story was going to get like 1 review, but didn't I'm very happy... Also, yes, yes and yes I know, when I was writing the beginning I was too excited to get to the years after part of their lives that I didn't really notice the dialogue, I completely forgot they were 5 years old not 16. Well anyways, Thanks for all the reviews, I feel so loved. Now back to business, I won't be evil anymore and I will finally give you the awaited Chapter 6. Enjoy!

Recap from last chapter

_James walked through the crowded corridors to find the speck of red that he desperately needed to find. He saw her turning the corner towards the library. James sped up and caught her by the wrist._

_Lily turned around swiftly. "What?" she asked confused._

_"I, ah, I need to talk or um ask you about something." James asked trying to form a sentence._

_"Well, I have to return a book so can you wait until later maybe. Sort of past it due date." Lily asked._

_"Its important." James insisted._

_"Well, just wait for like five minutes ok. I'll be right back." Lily suggested as she turned back towards the library._

_"No, Lia, I need to speak to you." James begged._

_Lily dropped her books and stopped dead in her tracks._

**Chapter 6**

_Reunited Again with some catching up_

Lily just stood there for the longest time while James just waited for her to answer.

Lily turned around slowly and met James eyes.

"W..What did you call me." Lily asked not removing her gaze from James.

"Lia." James said softly while looking at her yearningly.

Lily just stared at James and swallowed hard.

"No..." Lily paused. "No one has ever called me that...except..." Lily looked at James with watery eyes.

James nodded. Lily just looked at James. 'It can't be.' Lily thought.

"Jamie?" Lily said softly with tears forming in her eyes. James nodded again and slowly approached her.

"What didn't I see it?" Lily said quietly and looked down as tears started to build up. "So stupid."

"Your not stupid. Its alright. I didn't see it either." James said reassuringly holding her shoulders. Lily looked up to see James looking at her smiling and looked back down. "Its fine." James said while lifting her chin to face him again.

"I missed you so much Jamie." Lily said hugging James tightly.

"I missed you too Lia." James said resting his chin on her head. "I missed you too."

Sirius and Remus turned the corner and saw Lily and James hugging.

"Whoa!" Sirius said as he turned back.

"Ahh." Remus said shocked and turned around.

Lily and James eyes widened and they backed away from eachother.

Sirius and Remus both turned back to see them way away from eachother.

"Um? Hi guys." James asked awkwardly.

"Sorry to interupt something." Sirius said looking at the scene in confusion.

"No, it was just..um...just." James tried to form a sentence.

"Its alright we gotta go now." Sirius said as he pulled Remus pass Lily and James.

"Guys, wait." James said but they rushed back towards the corner. He took a deep breath and looked at Lily who's head was shifted down. He smiled at her reaction.

"I'll have to explain somethings to them later." James reassured.

"Okay. How am I going to tell Emily?" Lily sighed.

"Is there a problem?" James asked.

"Well as i'm sure you can tell. She doesn't like you guys very much." Lily pointed out. "To tell her that I was best friends with the leader of the group would probably make her freak."

"Okay, that makes sense." James said looking around awkwardly.

Moments passed.

"This is weird."

"What?" Lily asked.

"This, here. Seeing you again. Its just a surprise thats all." James said.

"Oh. Yeah it is kinda awkward." Lily said also looking around. "Oh that reminds me, I need to return my book. Its already passed over due." Lily said as she went over and picked up her fallen books.

"Okay, i'll come with." James suggested.

"You don't have too." Lily pointed out.

"No, no its ok. I want to. Its not everyday that I meet my childhood bestfriend." James said happily.

"Alright, do what ever you want..._Jamie_." Lily said smiling.

James just smiled and followed Lily towards the Library.

----------

Soon after all the classes were over for the day, Sirius and Remus were discussing the scene they saw earlier that day.

"That was, erk." Sirius said while scratching his head. He and Remus were currently in the boys dormitory. "I mean, I know the new girls, well you know."

Remus looked at him funny "No I don't, but anyways, he has a girlfriend and thats just...just, not...?" Remus said unknowing what to say.

"Not right." Sirius finished.

"Smart and right. We won't rat him out to Jen, because we aren't like that, but he needs to do something." Remus suggested.

"Hey guys, i'm back." James said as he walked through the door.

"You've got some explaining to do." Sirius and Remus said.

"I kinda figured that out when you walked away ." James inquired.

Sirius and Remus just looked at eachother and shrugged. "Story time." Sirius insisted.

"Please." Remus added in.

"Okay, okay. I'll start from the beginning, but promise you won't be all weird at the end?" James asked.

"Yes, yes. Continue." they replied.

"Okay. Ever since I was a baby, I had a bestfriend." James started. "We did positively everything together, we were inseperable." James continued. "Until we were about five or five and a half, I can't remember the details. Well anyways, her mom was promoted to a higher position, which was in a different country, so she had to move. I haven't seen her since." James said sadly.

Remus looked at him with a little bit of pity, but was thinking how the heck does this relate to hugging Lily?

"Okay, but what the heck does this have to do with what me and Moony saw earlier?" Sirius asked confused.

"Moony and I." Remus said quietly correcting Sirius grammer.

Sirius just stuck his tongue out.

"Well, today in potions." James started again. "You know we got partners, and Lily was my partner."

"Yes." they both said.

"Well when I was small I gave my friend this ring, so that she wouldn't forget me, so...today in potions when me and Lily, I mean Lily and I." James said looking at Remus who just shook his head.

"We were partnered up we just finished our antidote with some time left. Lily was starting to clean up and said we could of just used a bezoar for our whole project. So I wanted to do that, you know just to see what happens and we were fighting over the bezoar and I kinda pulled off her thumb ring." James said in one breath.

"So your saying the thumb ring is the ring you gave your best friend to when you were five?" Remus asked clarifying what he thought.

"Yes." James answered.

"So you just realized that Lily was your best friend and that is why you were hugging her." Sirius said.

"Pretty much." James finished.

"Okay? Um just to clarify, why the heck wouldn't you remember your best friend when you were five? I'm sure you must of recognized her name." Sirius inquired.

James looked at Sirius awkwardly. "Well you see, I don't call her Lily."

"What do you call her then?" Remus asked confused.

"I call her Lia." James pointed out.

"Ooook. Now I understand, you didn't recognize her name. Makes sense." Sirius said shrugging.

A long pause of silence fell in the room.

"Soo?" Sirius said breaking the silence.

"I dunno?" Remus replied.

"I'm going to go talk to Jen, then try to catch up with Lia." James said as he headed for the door.

"Cool, I need to see Margie anyway." Sirius said grinning.

"I'm gonna finish some homework." Remus said shuffling through his backpack.

"Alrighty, I'll see ya later." Sirius and James called out as they walked out of the dormitory.

----------------

"Hey Emily, I'm going to go check out some books, so i'll see you at dinner alright." Lily asked. Really she was going to meet James.

"Okie dokie. Don't get too many books now." Emily said jokingly.

"I won't." Lily replied walking out the door towards the library.

----------------

"Hey Jay!" Jennifer said giving James a hug and peck on the lips.

"Hey Jen." James said smiling.

"You ran out on me during potions, we were suppose to spend free period together." Jennifer said poutingly.

"Oh, I just had to turn in a book at the library." James half lied.

"Its alright, classes are over now." Jennifer said happily wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, i'm gonna go talk to someone." James said.

"What? Who?" Jennifer said pouting madly.

"I have to talk to Li-ahh Lily." James said catching his mistake.

Jennifer looked at James posessively. "Why would you want to talk to her?" Jennifer said with jealousy starting to bubble inside of her.

"I borrowed some notes from her in Professor Binns class, and I need to return them." James thought up quickly.

"O.K." Jennifer said keeping calm.

"I'll see you later tonight, ok." James said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." Jennifer said quietly through gritted teeth.

----------------

Lily walked up and down the aisle of the many bookshelves of the library. She stopped and looked at the ring on her thumb.

'I forgot all about this.' Lily thought sadly. 'How could I forget.' Lily shrugged it off and went back to look at the different books.

James walked into the library and searched for Lily through the different aisles. He saw her examining a book and grinned evilly. He tiptoed quietly behind her.

"BOO!" James called out next to Lily's ear.

"OH SHI--" Lily started and caught her sentence. "--ttimwood, shittimwood, a very lovely plant." Lily breathed and turned around to see James laughing and holding himself against one of the book shelves. She was about to say something when Madam Piers interupted.

"What is this noise!" Madam Piers called out furiously.

"I'm sorry." Lily said embaressed.

"Please leave if your two are going to be this noisy." Madam Piers said strictly pointed towards the door.

"Yes Madam Piers." Lily said turning pink and heading towards the exit with James laughing silently behind her.

As they both entered the hallway out of the library, Lily stopped, turned around and punched James in the arm.

"That (punch) was (punch) not (punch) funny (punch) Jamie! (punch)" Lily said pouting madly and started to stalk off.

"Sorry." James said still laughing. "I really couldn't help it. You can't blame me for that." James said snickering.

Lily looked at him skeptically and faked a punched which James crossed his hands in defence.

"I call a truths." James said pretending to wave a flag.

Lily just shook her head and continued to walk away. "Whatever."

James stopped laughing and followed Lily.

"Sooo..."

"Sooo?" Lily asked awkwardly. "Now we don't have a place to talk."

"I said I was sorry, but I know a place." James said happily grabbing her arm and leading her down the hallway.

"Where?" Lily asked.

"You'll see soon." James assured as they went up some stairs.

Moments later James stopped.

"Alright, just wait her for a few seconds." James said as he casually walked down the corredor then back. He did it again.

"What are you doing?" Lily said confused.

James continued walking back and forth then to Lily's amazement, a door appeared out of nowhere.

"What is this?" Lily asked in confusion.

"This, fair maiden is the room of requirement." James said bowing.

"Room of requirement?"

"Yes, think of anything you need then walk back and forth three times in this corredor." James said happily.

"Thats awsome." Lily smiled.

"Ladies first." James said opening the door.

"Very charming." Lily joked as she walked through the opened door. Upon entering she looked around smiling.

"This looks just like the library and common room mixed." Lily said looking around. There were many chairs, shelves full of books, and a roaring fire.

"Yep." James said walking in and sitting down on one of the comfy armchairs. Lily sat herself down on one of the couches near the fire.

"Soo? Now we have a place to talk." James said tapping his hands on the chair.

"Soo..." Lily said looking around.

"How long has it been Lia." James asked while looking directly at Lily.

Lily looked straight at James. "I don't know, long time."

"Since we were five years old." James started. "So, we are sixteen, so that would about eleven years."

"Wow thats a long time." Lily said looking at the fire.

"Very long time." James said getting up and sitting on the couch with Lily and laying back against the arm of the couch.

"What happened after I, um, left?" Lily asked.

"I really don't remember that much." James said honestly. "You left, and I was left alone."

"I am really sorry Jamie." Lily said sorrowfully. "I didn't want to leave either. When I arrived at Boston, I was alone too."

"But now your back, and I'm really glad, you're back Lia. I missed you soo much." James said hugging Lily.

Lily let go and smiled. "We need some catching up to do."

"Yes, we do." James replied.

"When did you learn you were a wizard." Lily asked curiously.

"Actually, er, I already knew I was going to be one before you left. I er, just couldn't tell you." James admitted.

"What how?" Lily asked confused.

"My moms a witch and my dads a wizard." James replied.

"You never told me." Lily asked shocked.

"I couldn't just tell you." James said defensively.

"Okay." Lily said recovering. "Wasn't your mother, um...was she, a...er...a doctor. Yes doctor?" Lily said trying to remember.

"Well sort of. Shes a healer." James answered.

"Oh." Lily said. "And your dad was, he was a detective right?"

"Yes, also kind of. He's an auror."

"He is." Lily asked awed. "Wow."

"Yeah, so when did you find out?" James asked.

"Oh, well, I was at my school on the swings, during recess when this scrawny looking owl comes swooping down on one of the swings. All the other kids went running inside. I looked at the owl not believing my eyes. Of course, there was an owl sitting on a swing in the middle of a playground." Lily said obviously. "It was strange, but it had a letter in its mouth and it was signaling me to get. Thats when I found out that I was accepted at Antiquitas." Lily finished.

"Was it different there in America?" James said curiously.

"Well, it was sort of the same as here except it wasn't a castle, more of a mansion chateau looking building. It had different times, but the same classes." Lily said.

"Thats cool." James said.

Moments passed in silence.

"When did you meet um...Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked. "Did you meet them here at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, well I met Remus when I first came to Hogwarts on the train, and when I was about 7 I met Sirius at one of my parents parties. We are like brothers and still are like brothers technically. He got sick of his family which is stuck up pureblood family and moved in with us. My parents loved Sirius so much they practically adopted him." James said.

"That does sound like parents. I especially loved your mother, Oh I remembered her delicious cooking. I miss it so much." Lily said happily.

"Don't worry, soon you'll see here, maybe Christmas break or something." James suggested. "I am very sure she misses your mom. They were best friends remember."

"Yes." Lily said happily.

Another awkward silence fell with Lily and James looking around.

"Soo? How have you been?" James asked breaking the silence.

Lily laughed. "I'm good. How bout you?"

"I'm good too." James replied.

Another awkward silence passed.

"Okay this is weird." James stood up. "We can't even start a conversation anymore, what happened?"

"Me moving." Lily said uncomfortably. "We used to do everything together."

"Its been so long. I don't even remember what we did." James said honestly. "What did we do?"

"Lots of things, we, played at your house, my house, lots of weird games, at school, and oh yeah, pranks, tons of pranks. Oh which I hear you are taking a liking too." Lily smirked.

James smirked back. "Good times, good times. Good pranks too."

"Usually our pranks were played on the working staff at your house." Lily smiled.

"Yeah."

"I still feel bad about the rats we set loose in the maids quarters." Lily remembered.

"That was a little harsh. But they said it was ok." James inquired.

"Right." Lily smiled.

"Hmmm...what else to talk about?" James said scratching his head.

Lily just looked at James and smiled while shaking her head. "I really did miss you." Lily ssaid looking down slightly.

"I missed you too Lia, and I am very glad that I got to see you again." James said comforting.

Lily looked at her thumb ring and turned pink slightly. She was thinking about how close they really were when they were small.

"Are you okay Lia?" James said snapping a finger in front of her.

"What-oh yeah. Um, do you er, still have the necklace with the ring on it?" Lily asked.

"As a matter of fact, I still do." James said pulling out a the necklace around his neck.

"Neither of us kept our promise you know." Lily said.

"Yeah, I know. Eleven years is a long time." James replied.

The clock in the room struck 9 o'clock in the evening and Lily and James both jumped.

"Crud." James muttered. 'Jen might kill me.' James thought.

"What?" said Lily.

"Oh, um...I was suppose be back at the common room a half an hour ago." James said getting up.

"Oh, well um, okay." Lily said also getting up and straigtening her clothes.

"I'll walk you to the common room. Lets go." James said walking towards the exit. Lily followed behind.

Once they were both out of the room of requirement, the door disappeared. Both Lily and James walked through the corredors in silence. They finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Beginnings!" James said clearly. He walked into the common room with Lily behind him where Jennifer was sitting in the common room with Lisa, and Margie. She looked directly and James then looked at the clock.

"Where have you been?" Jennifer said clearly, giving Lily a quick death glare. Lily just looked at her funny.

"Sorry, lost track of time." James said truthfully.

"Two hours is a long time to return some notes." Jennifer inquired.

"I think I'll go now." Lily said giving James a knowing glance and Jennifer a weak smile. "G'night." She then headed up the dormitories as quick as she could.

"She was explaining some of the notes to me. I'm sorry I am late Jen. Really." James said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Fine your forgiven." Jennifer said coolly. James just sighed loudly.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry it took forever. Some family issues, also I had major writers block for a week. I couldn't put together what I was thinking. I hope this chapter was okay. Please review!

CrimsonEmeralds


	7. Authors Note!

A/N: I am truly and deeply sorri, this is taking forever. I know. But i'm trying as much as I can to get my next chapters posted. I have been really busy lately and lots of issues happening. But my spring breaks coming up next week so i'm hoping to get at least one chapter up by then. Really really sorri for the delay! Please hang on tight! But thanks for all the reviews, it makes me happy to see people reading my stories.

CrimsonEmeralds


	8. Explanations, Pissy Girls, and Fun Trips

**Chapter 7**

Explanations, pissy girls, and fun trips

Lily hurridly sped up the staircase as fast as she could. She entered the dormitory but to bump into Emily.

"Whoa, slow down there Lily, whats the rush?" Emily asked in an odd tone.

"Oh nothing, just really tired, thats all." Lily said passing Emily towards the dormitory.

"From downstairs, what was that all about?" Emily asked in a suspicious voice.

"It was nothing, just notes." Lily said quickly.

"Notes, hmmm...I see." Emily said looking at Lily in a detective way.

"Emily what, stop looking at me like that, its kinda creepy." Lily replied.

"The Marauders may seem like there not smart, but they are. I've known them for the past 6 years and I know for a fact that Mr. James Potter never uses anyones notes but his own." Emily pointed out.

Lily looked at Emily confused and shocked. "What?"

"So you weren't giving notes, also because all day today we didn't have to take notes." Emily accused.

Lily continued to look at her funny. Emily kept her serious stare, Lily finally gave in and sighed deeply in defeat.

"You would make the best Nancy Drew ever." Lily said as she collapsed on the bed.

"So are you going to tell me, or do I have to do this the hard way." Emily grinned mischiviously.

Lily just shook her head in amusement. "Well, its a long story."

"I've got time. Its the weekend." Emily sat while sitting on the bed. "Talk to me."

"Well...I've known Jami-James for, well, um. since, I was about five years old." Lily said awkwardly. "He was my best friend in the whole world. Then I had to move to America, away from him. I haven't seen him since then." Lily finished.

"You were best friends with the self-absorbed King of the Marauders!" Emily shouted in shock.

"Okay, you make it sound like he was a disease." Lily said sitting back up.

"Fine, you were best friends with James Potter." Emily said politely.

"Yes."

"So what does this have to do with 'notes'." Emily said with air quotes.

"Well, you would kinda look different when you were five to now and I didn't really remember anything from when I was five. Just bits and pieces. It was a long time ago. I can't really remember that well." Lily said honestly. "So, I couldn't even remember his name, you see, I never call him James Potter. I always called him Jamie P." Lily said.

"Jamie P? Intersting enough." Cassidy replied.

"So I didnt' recognize the name when you were telling me about the Marauders." Lily said. "During potions, when we were partnered up. We were fighting over that bezoar. Remember, and he pulled off my ring. A ring that he gave me before I left. Of course he recognized it and he chased me after class, yelling my nickname and causing this whole fiasco." Lily finished.

"Wow." was all Emily's response.

"Yes, That is why I was downstairs with Jamie, because I was trying to catch up with him." Lily sighed.

Emily just smiled evilly.

"What?" Lily asked a little freaked by her friends grin.

Emily just continued to grin. "I bet Miss stuck-up Jennifer would be so pissed. She is so protective of her stuff, especially James. Goodness, it would be so classic, her getting all pissy."

"And wh-" Lily started.

Then the door just slammed open, revealing, a, well pissy looking Jennifer and a confused Margie and Lisa.

"You got a lotta nerve newbie." Jennifer started, jealousy boiling up.

"Why?" Lily asked casually.

"Maybe because worthless here, didn't explain how things work." Jennifer glared at Emily confidently.

Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Very simple. My guys are off limits, so is Margies, and Lisas. So that pretty much means, the likes of you have no business associating with the Marauders." Jennifer finished clearly.

"The last time I checked, Thomas, The Marauders could think for themselves." Emily retorted angrily.

"You have a lot to say Florence, a lot to say." Jennifer said grinning.

"Problem?" Emily shot back with the same confidence.

"Remember your place." Jennifer spat back while giving Lily a death glare. "Stay away, or else." Then Jennifer strutted out of the dormitory with Margie and Lisa tagging behind.

"God that is the biggest ass wipe in the world!" Emily screamed.

Lily just shook her head furiously. "Who the hell does she think she is huh. I can talk to anyone I want to. And for her information, I have every single right to talk to Jamie, because he was my best friend whether she likes it or not. If she doesn't she can kiss my ass." Lily finished angrily flopping face down on her bed screaming in her pillow.

"Now I really want to tell her that you and James were best friends. She would be so angry, and she can't do anything about it, or she'll loose James." Emily smiled evilly.

"Is that what you were going to say earlier?" Lily asked.

"Yep. Gosh, we could finally take her down." Emily said in joy.

"Now, I would really like that." Lily sighned loudly.

-----------------------

It was now the first saturday of November and all the Hogwarts students were rushing out the doors towards the many empty carriages to take them to Hogsmeade, the last trip before the winter holidays. Emily and Lily were stationed in one of the many unoccupied carriages.

"Can't wait." Lily said excitedly.

"Since its sort of cold, lets go to the three broomsticks. We'll have some butterbeer that will warm us up. Then we can head on down towards Honeydukes." Emily suggested.

"Alrighty then." Lily tapped her fingers against her knees waiting eagerly for the carriage to start moving.

"Is this Carriage occupied?" the ever popular voice of Sirius Black.

"It is." Emily said forcefully.

"There's only two people here, I'm sure it could fit more." Sirius insisted with the other two Marauders behind him with begging puppy dog faces.

James caught Lily's eye and smiled slightly. Lily returned the smile.

"So what do you say?" Sirius asked again.

"Nope." Emily continued.

"Please..." Remus and James begged.

"How about your girlfriends." Emily pointed out.

"Oh, there doing these weird girl shopping things, I dunno." Sirius said.

Emily took a quick look at Remus and put her hands up in defeat. "Fine."

"Yes." All three Marauders said in glee.

"This is going to be a long ride." Emily said as Remus and Sirius sat on both sides of her.

James quickly sat next to Lily who was slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey." James said to Lily.

"Hi." Lily replied. Then the carriages started to move.

The five of them ended up in silence for the whole carriage ride, just a little to awkward for any of them are used too. But soon the tension was lifted as they entered the small town of Hogsmeade.

"So, would you two care to join us at the three broomsticks for some butterbeer?" Sirius asked politely.

Lily and Emily just looked at eachother with expressions as if, pinch me i'm dreaming.

"Why?" was Emily's response in a confused tone.

"Just to help welcome the new girl and help showing her around hogsmeade." Sirius replied.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Remus smiled.

'Damnit, don't smile.' Emily cursed to herself, she couldn't deny anything when he smiles.

"Please." James said poutingly.

"Your Girlfriends?" Lily finally spoke up.

"They are out shopping or something like that. Somewhere at Madam puddlefoots, creepy place when I first went in there." Sirius said as he cringed at the thought.

Emily just looked to Lily who just shrugged as she memorized the surroundings.

"Fine." Emily said as if dreading.

"Cool, lets head off." James said as they all headed towards the three broomsticks.

-----

A/N: Its a short chapter but here it is, the long awaited update. Sorry it took so long, its very difficult trying to sort out what i'm thinking into something readable. Well anyways I hope you like it and please review. The next chapter might be about a week. I finally organized what i'm trying to write into an outline so its easier and faster. So please hang tight and review!

CrimsonEmeralds


	9. Authors Note2!

Recap of Chapter 7

Sorri about that, Cassidy was from my other story "A Tale of Elemental Rivalry." I kinda get mixed between the characters as in i forget who i'm talking about. So my apoligies, i hope i don't make anymore of those mistakes. So that was really Emily saying that not Cassidy.

CrimsonEmeralds


	10. Hogsmeade

A/N: Okay, i got a good question from one of my reviewers and thank you, i don't mind any questions. To answer the question, Emily does hate the Marauders except Remus, she likes him, I think I said that in the beginning but anyways, she doesn't like Sirius and James that much. But to keep everything secret like nothings happening, she has to hate them, but she does like Remus, just doesn't want him to know, well not yet anyways. :D. And the second question asked I cannot answer yet. Yes I just want to tell you all whats going to happen, I planned out everything and whats going to happen, but I just can't tell you guys yet. All I can say is please keep reading, so hang on tight and heres the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

CrimsonEmeralds

**Chapter 8**

Hogsmeade

"Must you chug and slurp the butterbeer Sirius?" Emily said disgusted.

"Its 'slurp' soooo 'slurp' goooood! 'slurp'." Sirius slurped on and on to Emily's protests.

"Okay, padfoot, no more distingness, it is after all disgusting." James pointed out as he quietly sipped his warm butterbeer.

"Padfoot?" Lily asked.

"Funny story about that..." Sirius started as he wiped his mouth with the back of his head.

"Don't start!" Remus warned.

"Its okay, I don't think I want to know." Lily shrugged off.

"Okay, destination Butterbeer terminated." James declared.

"Destination, Honeydukes, assigned." Sirius finished as he tossed 3 sickles onto the table and rushed towards the door.

"Seriously, I thought that you guys do this only within school walls, not in public." Emily said trying to retain her calmness.

"No thats just Sirius, he's like that all the time." Remus assured and smiled.

Emily returned the gesture.

"You have heard of wizarding candies? Haven't you?" James asked Lily as they walked down the street towards the sweet shop.

"Well...It kinda depends, what do you guys have here, it might be different." Lily replied as she took in the sights of this small yet homey town.

"Bertie box every flavor beans, Licorice wands, chocolate frogs, acid pops..." James listed.

"Oh, I heard of Chocolate frogs. and Bertie box every flavor beans. I got this one vomit flavor and I literally did vomit after I tasted it." Lily laughed.

"I had ear wax, dirt, and a bogey flavor two years ago. After that I lost interest." James smiled.

"I remember you were always a sensitive eater when it came to sweets, some candy you ate on Halloween one time. I think it was a molding gummi worm or something." Lily remicised.

"Oh yeah! I remember that, it was when we came back to your house, then after I ate it I vommitted all over your sisters shoes. Your sister Petunia hated me from then on." James laughed.

"It was her favorite shoes." Lily continued to laugh as they entered the shop.

---------

"Oh yeah! I remember that..." a sound was heard from a distance.

Jennifer exited Madam Puddlefoots shop as she walked towards the many shops with Margie and Lisa.

"It was her favorite shoes." the sound became clearer.

Jennifer looked directly at Lily heading into Honeydukes laughing with Emily and the rest of the Marauders behind them. She specifically saw Lily and James walking in together laughing.

She started to glare with jealousy as they laughed and laughed.

"Whats wrong Jennifer?" Margie asked as she noticed her friend stopped in the middle of the crowded street.

"That girl just doesn't get it does she." Jennifer continued to glare menacingly.

Lisa was paying no attention as Margie just stood there.

"I've given them both warnings, now its on." Jennifer threatened as she continued to stalk off to a not crowded store with an evil grin plastered on her face.

---------------

"These are good!' Lily said as she bit into her licorice wand.

"Told you, my favorites, well except for the ever popular chocolate frogs." James said as they headed towards the carriages.

"I can't believe you tried to trick me into eating a cockroach cluster!" Emily screamed as she tried to tackle Sirius who laughed and danced around her, but Remus was holding her back.

"I thought you liked them." Sirius joked.

"Obviously today is opposite day when I clearly said I _hated _them!" Emily continued to get out of Remus' strong grip to tackle Sirius to the ground.

"Okay, Okay. Stop stop. No tackling or killing eachother." James stated as he stepped inbetween Emily and stopped Sirius' frolicking.

"Come on Emily, lets get into the carraige." Lily said as she lead a hot headed Emily into the carriage.

The Marauders were about to enter the carraige when they were called by their ever annoying girlfriends.

"Hey Jay, come sit with us, I haven't seen you all day." Jennifer said sweetly which would make you want to gag.

"Um..." James started, but didn't know who he wanted to sit with.

"Please Remmy, I missed you." Lisa said as she gave Remus a tight hug while Emily rolled her eyes.

"Its alright, we'll be good. Emily needs sometime to relax a little. Go on ahead." Lily assured.

"Okay, um...alrighty, i'll see you around." James said awkwardly as Jennifer attached herself to James right arm and gave Lily a death glare behind James back with the rest of the Marauders following them.

Lily just sighed deeply. "I really don't understand those girls."

"Nothing much to get, Evil, Annoying, Stupid...I have a long list it might take weeks to say." Emily said dully as the carriage started to move.

"This is going to be a really interesting year." Lily sighned again as she laid back on the carriage seat.

A/N: Sorri took so long, but i'm trying to figure everything out, its sometimes hard to put into story format when I see it clearly in my head. But I'll try as soon as possible to get the next chapters up. My Finals are soon so updates may be long so please, bare with me.

CrimsonEmeralds

Please review!


	11. Gonna get it

**Chapter 9**

Gonna get it

James was sitting down in Professor Binns class, pretending to take notes. Sirius was on his right sleeping behind his book and Remus was on his left taking lots of notes.

He glanced across the room and saw all the Ravenclaws in the front, really enjoying the lecture. His eyes shifted to the back where he saw Jen doodling and Lisa and Margie already passed out from boredom. He smiled to himself as he continued to look around.

His eyes found Emily and Lily sitting near the far side. Emily seemed to be in a battle between staying awake or falling asleep. As for Lily she was taking notes and looking all interested. "Really is the walking brain." James chuckled to himself.

The Lunch bell rang and everyone who was sleeping woke up with a jolt.

"I will not stand for this!" Sirius said drearily as he looked around the classroom then back at James and Remus who were laughing.

Sirius shrugged it off and let out a big yawn. "So what did I miss?"

"The whole class." Remus laughed.

"Really? Must be a new record." Sirius joyced as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"I don't think so." James said. "I heard that someone actually fell asleep right in front of the door. The class didn't even start yet. Just looking at Professor Binns made the person pass out."

"Dang." Sirius said as they entered the bustling Great Hall. "Oh well."

The Marauders went and sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor Table where their girlfriends were already there waving at them.

"Do we really need Professor Binns class. It's so boring." Jennifer complained.

"Well without history where would we be?" James complied.

"What?" she answered.

"What he means is that if you don't know your past you can never have a future." Remus explained.

"Still not understanding?" Jennifer said.

"I'm lost too." Margie said.

"What are we talking about?" Lisa asked.

"Ah, nevermind." Remus shook his head.

The girls just looked at him strangely and shrugged it off.

"Doesn't matter. How was your day?" Jennifer asked James.

"Quite good. You?" he answered back.

"Divination was the best. Professor Laurana said that I would achieve something remarkable." Jennifer joyced. "I really love her class."

"Arithmacy I like best. Professor Kitiara is easy to understand." James added.

"Well I don't know her." Jennifer said as she took a sip of her water.

"No, but she is a great teacher. The guys and I take her, as well as Lia-Lily does too." James said.

Jennifer gripped her goblet as she faked a smile. "How quaint."

"Um..Jen your nail is clawing the table." Lisa whispered.

Jennifer just stepped on Lisa's foot.

"Ouch!" Lisa whimpered.

"What?" The Marauders asked curious.

"Oh nothing." Jennifer smiled sweetly as she slowly ate her lunch. 'That newbie's gonna get it.' Jennifer thought evilly.

**A/N: **Sorri! I'm really sorri! I know its been forever but I had so much to do But Yay! New Chappie, short but new! Answering a few questions...First, this story is AU, so basically, not all of its true or relates to the real story line. I know I probably went a little too AU in the beginning but I don't know. Lily didn't know that James was from a wizarding family when they were small. Lastly its my imagination and whats going on in my head. I really don't mind some constructive criticism, its good, it helps me write in a way that people can understand more clearly. But afterall, this is fanfiction : D And eerie, yeah that was my word.

But anyways, thanx for all of the reviews, appreciate it dearly and yes studying for finals was killing me but i'm finally done. Yes!

CrimsonEmeralds


	12. DADA

**Chapter 10**

DADA

"You will be practicing your defensive skills." Professor Wright stated. "So pair up!"

Lily immediately walked over to where Emily was sitting as everyone got into their partners.

"Good, Good. Lets see." Professor Wright said while looking at all the pairs. "The Usual I see. Lets mix it up this time."

"What!"

"Hey!"

"No Fair."

Students began shouting.

"Everyone calm down." Professor Wright ordered.

"We must boycott!" Sirius grinned.

The class started to laugh and chant boycott over and over.

"It's not the end of the world." Lily said willingly trying to participate.

Students began looking at her funny.

"Thank you Miss Evans for some willing participation." Professor Wright thanked. "And since you are willingly to volunteer. Lets partner you up with... Let's see. Ahh yes. Mr. Potter."

Lily's expression quickly changed to nervousness as she slowly turned to face James who was looking at her with the same expression.

Jennifer quickly retorted. "Um Professor. I'm sure that you can let us have our old partners right."

"Explain Miss Thomas." Professor Wright asked.

Jennifer smiled. "I mean at least when we are with our original partners, we have more chemistry and trust our partner well." Jennifer said desperately.

"Thank you for that assesment Miss Thomas, but being a student in Hogwarts, we are trying to build better bonds between different people. So in order to do so, we will mix up the partners." Professor Wright smiled.

"But..." Jennifer pleaded.

"But nothing Miss Thomas. You will have a different partner. How about you and Mr. Snape be partners."

"What!" Jennifer's eyes bulged as she laughed in jokingly matter. "Your not really going to...?"

"Final word." Professor Wright grinned.

"But..."

"I said final word."

Jennifer's head fell down in shame as the class started to laugh.

"Alright, since that's settled let's get you all into partners."

"Underhill/Roster, Roster/Mills, Tisle/Kelson, Elington/Pince, Anderson/Daniels, Gargery/Crest, Lupin/Florence, and Black...and oh it seems that Charlene Ganser is absent." Professor Wright noticed. "I guess you can join one of the pairs. How bout you join Lupin and Florence Mr. Black?"

"Alrighty." Sirius said with joy. Emily's smile dropped as well as her head to her desk. She looked at Lily with dread. Lily just gave her an encouraging smile for comfort.

"It's okay Emily, i'm sure it won't be that bad right?" Lily said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have Sirius Black in your group." Emily said as she banged her head against the desk.

"Now go stand up next to you partner." Professor Wright asked as the class shuffled to get to their assigned partner. "Good, Good." Professor Wright then cleared all the desks with a flick of his wand.

"You and your partner go find an area where you have enough space to practice without hurting another group. So spread out."

Lily continued to look at James awkwardly as they settled on the side of the classroom.

"Good, good. We will be practicing defense skills today but first you must learn how to disarm." Professor Wright pointed out. "If you read chapter 9 in your books, you would be able to do a few incantations from there. But I will have a demonstration pair first. Evans! Potter! You may start."

Lily stood a few feet in front of James and readied her stance.

James got into his stance and looked Lily straight in the eye and smirked.

"_Exp_--"

"_Expelliarmis_!" Lily yelled quick before James could finish.

James wand flew out of his hand in a instance and Lily caught it with a confident smile.

James couldn't help but laugh and take that as a challenge.

"Very good Lily. Perfect stance." Professor Wright applauded as well as the class. Jennifer, Lisa and Margie just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Lily threw James' wand back to him. He grinned mischivously at Lily. _Let's see how fast your reflexes are Lia. _James thought to himself.

"_Tarantallegra_!" James shouted to Lily who thought quick.

"_Protego_!" Lily said fast.

James spell was deflected.

Everyone in the class 'Oooed' in Lily's fast instinct.

"Mr. Potter please let us stick to one spell at a time." Professor Wright smiled.

"I'm sorry Professor. I was just testing Lily's reflexes and I bow down to thee." James playfully bowed.

Lily smiled as the whole class chortled lightly.

"Alright, enough, enough. Now try the disarming spell, just disarming spell." Professor Wright said to the pairs while eyeing James.

James returned the gesture with a smirk.

"Very well done Lia. You hold great skills." James smiled. "Thank you for the challenge."

"Anytime." Lily grinned.

Jennifer let a frustrated sigh as she shot a hex at Snape.

"Hey! Disarming only!" Snape said angrilly getting up from the floor.

"Oh shut-up" Jennifer shot back while sending another hex at Snape.

**A/N**: _I was having several internet problems and now i'm updating in the library while it's getting fixed. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review_!

CrimsonEmeralds


	13. A Challenge?

**Chapter 11**

_A Challenge?_

"Alright, Professor Wright says to jot down a couple of notes from the chapter. We also have to answer a few questions and then write our own personal review about the lesson today. Due Monday." Lily said as she opened her DADA book, to get a head start on the assignment.

Lily and Emily were sitting around the fire place in the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily must you start it right now." Emily complained.

"Of course." Lily said as it was obvious.

"Well it's going to be a breeze, you could write a good review since you did an excellent job today." Emily said. "Nice job in showing Potter who has the upper hand."

Lily just smiled and look down at her assignment.

"If it makes you feel better, i'll start it tomorrow. I'll help you study for Professor Binn's big test tomorrow." Lily suggested.

"Thank you. I was too busy concentrating on concentrating that I couldn't concentrate!" Emily said dramatically with a heavy sigh.

Lily just laughed.

"Laughter emerges from the fast reflexes walking brain." Sirius amuses as he and the rest of the Marauders entered the common room.

Lily immediately went silent as Emily rolls her eyes in annoyance. "As noise continuosly comes out of yours." Emily commented with a sarcastic smile.

"Why thank you." Sirius smirked back.

"What do you want?" Emily asked.

"We came to study." Remus said kindly as he sat down on the available armchair with his book bag in hand.

"Oh..." was the only sound emitted from Emily's mouth.

"Since you both are studying for Binn's test, why not study together. We can compare notes." James suggested.

Lily looked to James then back to Emily.

Emily sighed and nodded in agreement. "Alright, only if Sirius is actually serious."

"But I am--" Sirius started to say with a childish grin.

"Cut it Padfoot." Remus said directly.

Sirius sighed with a smile. "Okay, okay Moony, understood." He said with a salute.

"Thank you." Remus said returning the gesture.

"Let's get to it then." James said as he seated himself on the couch with his book propped open.

"Alright." Lily said as she opened her book as well. "This should be interesting."

"Whatever." Emily shrugged.

-----------------------------------

"Excellent!" Emily jumped up and down the corridors. "I got an Excellent!"

"Great job Emily." Lily smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Lily! I owe you big time." Emily said happily while giving Lily a hug.

"Anytime Emily, just don't crush me." Lily said as Emily let go.

"Sorry." Emily apologized. "Classes are over, we should go do something fun."

"I need study for charms, then I need to complete my Arithmacy and Ancient Runes homework due Friday. Also we have our DADA paper due Monday. I don't want to get behind." Lily listed

"Lily! It's Tuesday! You couldn't get behind even if you tried! Let's do something not to do with school!." Emily puppy pouted.

"But we really should..." Lily tentatively said.

"Nope." Emily said clearly. "We are going to do something not school related whether you like it or not."

Emily took hold of Lily's forearm and dragged her outside onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"Couldn't we have at least gotten our coats. It's snowing!" Lily shivered.

"Well it is December tomorrow. Let it snow!" Emily laughed as she skipped around the courtyard and collapsed onto the small layers of snow.

Lily just shook her head and amusement and followed suit as she too laid on the freezing cold snow while making a snow angel.

As they both got up, they compared snow angels.

"Mine looks better." Emily stuck her tongue out.

"Thanks." Lily shook her head again. "Is it time to go in now. Homework you know."

"Lily!" Emily shouted. "No talk of this homework. The price you have to pay is snow!" Emily said as she gathered a fluffy pile of snow and threw it towards Lily.

Lily laughed and ducked.

Emily just laughed as well.

"Nice hit."

Lily and Emily stopped immediately as they saw where the snow ball fell.

Remus Lupin stood still as the remains of the thrown snowball was scattered on the side of his face. The other two Marauders were behind him sniggering.

Emily's eyes went wide as she put her hands to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" Emily apoligized deepy as she bent her head in embaressment.

"No its okay. Just congratulating you on a very nice hit." Remus said as he wiped the cold snow off his face.

"I'm truly sorry, I wasn't aiming for you, it's just Lily ducked and..." Emily explained.

"Really, it's okay. We saw the whole thing." Remus said again.

"And you two just gave us the idea." James stated.

"We will have the ever traditional snow ball fight!" Sirius said with glee.

"No we really should get inside now Emily." Lily tried as she pushed the embarressed Emily towards the castle.

"Is the fast reflexes walking brain, stepping out of a challenge." James smirked.

Lily stopped in mid walk and smiled confidently to herself. She turned to James and smirked.

"Are you challenging me." Lily smiled sweetly.

"Maybe I am." James returned the gesture.

"Well if you are, maybe you should back out or you'll get your ass kicked like before." Lily smirked.

"I most likely won't." James said. "But feel free to prove me wrong."

"Fine." Lily said. "I accept your challenge."

"Let the games begin." James agreed.

"Yes!" Sirius jumped up.

"But it's uneven?" Emily stated.

"Well then, someone be referee. Remus?" James suggested.

"Why not, I rather not partake in such a blood battle as it's going to be." Remus smiled.

"Good, now let's start." Sirius said eagerly.

"Rules?" Lily asked.

"None." James said. "Just no wands."

"Fine." Lily shook her head.

"Okay, enough chit chat, lets get going!" Sirius said.

"How are we going to determine who wins?" Emily asked.

"Who knows. Who ever yells mercy I guess." James said

--

"Alright, i'm not expecting a clean game between you four so let the game begin..." Remus said.

Emily, Lily, James and Sirius waited eagerly facing eachother from their forts.

"GO!" Remus shouted.

Within seconds of the battle, hundreds of snowballs were being thrown back and forth each hitting the opponent, but with no mercy called.

Emily and Lily took turns making snowballs and throwing them. The same went for James and Sirius. It seemed to be a tie so far.

Equal hits and throws, Lily devised a different strategy. Make more amo while they are throwing more snowballs.

The snowballs stopped for a minute.

"Quit yet!" James yelled across from his fort.

"In your dreams!" Lily yelled back as she threw a snowball in his face.

James just laughed as he and Sirius made more amo.

More moments passed with still no mercy.

"Ah the heck with his." Lily said as she gathered the pile of snowballs and left the safety of the fort and ran a head long stampede towards Sirius and James' fort.

"Ambush!" Sirius yelled happily as he threw snowballs at the coming Lily.

James just smiled as he gathered a pile of snowballs as well and charged towards the running Lily and did the same thing.

Both students charging at eachother while throwing snowballs non-stop.

The amo was finished and Lily and James just stood there.

"Are you guys done?" Remus asked confused.

They both looked at eachother again then swiftly bent down and made tiny snowballs and plummited them at eachother until they both just grew tired and collpased onto the frozen snow laughing.

"White Flag!" James and Lily said at the same time.

"What!" Sirius said. "Already, man we had them Prongs."

"Man i'm tired, padfoot. It's getting late anyway. But that was fun." James panted as he stood up.

"Were done, it didn't seem as bloody as you predicted." Emily said to Remus.

"I'm surprised." Remus said.

Lily just relaxed in the snow panting lightly. "That was fun."

James offered his freezing hand to Lily. Lily stared for a second and took it. He helped her onto her feet.

All five of them just stood there not saying anything, they just decided to head back in for dinner.

"It was tie." James said suddenly.

Lily looked at him and smiled.

"So you technically did kick my ass like before." James smirked.

"Next time Jamie, next time." Lily laughed as they all headed into the warm castle.

-------

"This is a little serious, we would be braking about fifty school rules." Sixth year Raveclaw Amanda Marrow said.

"I'm sure." Jennifer said confidently.

"This might be a little difficult, but I think I can manage. I do have the second best grade in potions anyway next to Sirius Black of course." Amanda said surely.

"Excellent." Jennifer Maliciously grinned. "Operation Destroy Evans will follow through."

**A/N**: _Hope you like it, a kind of long chapter, and little evil Jennifer at the end. What's going to happen? I'll try to update soon. I know, I take too long :D but school is now in full effect so i'll do my best!_

CrimsonEmeralds


	14. Battle of the Words?

A/N: Okay, okay, okay! I know what your thinking, what took you so long!! Sorry for the past month or so with lack of updates, school was tough. I have a lot of Honors and AP classes. I had homework on the first day of school and from then on, torture. Well anyways, somebody got my hint :D Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

CrimsonEmeralds

**Chapter 12**

Battle of the words?

"So are you staying here for Christmas break?" Emily asked as she and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Yeah, I'm not too glad to see Petunia, but my mom is going back to Boston for the break." Lily answered as she filled her plate. "Are you staying?"

Emily gave a weird face as she looked down at her plate and mumbled.

"What?" Lily said unable to understand.

"I'm not staying." Emily said. "Sorry, my mom wants me to come home this year."

"Then i'm going to be alone for Christmas." Lily said sadly.

"Sort of?" Emily smiled awkwardly.

"Urgh." Lily said as she laid her head down on the table.

"No you won't!" the ever happy Sirius Black said as he sat himself next to Lily.

Lily shot up with wide fearful eyes.

"You're not going to be alone." James said happily as he sat on Lily's other side.

"You've got us around." Sirius smiled broadly with James laughing and Remus shaking his head while sitting next to Emily.

Lily just looked at Emily with no expression and banged her head on the table.

"Again, sorry." Emily said tentatively with a encouraging smile.

"It's not that bad." Sirius said pretending to be offended. He stood up and sat next to Emily who just shot him a death glare.

"Really not that bad right Emms?" Sirius said while draping an arm around Emily who just smiled at him sarcastically and shoved him off the seat and said sweetly "Of course not Siri, and if you ever call me that again, i'll shove you out a window." she finished with a smile.

Lily, James, and Remus started cracking up as well as a few other students who witnessed the event.

"Okay, okay, point taken." Sirius said as he got up. "But really, we're not that bad."

Lily inhaled a deep breath and sighed. "Just don't be stupid."

"Cross my heart and hope not to die because I still like living." Sirius recited.

"That's considered being stupid." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you miss snappy today." Sirius replied.

"And aren't you mr. aggravate." Emily retorted.

"And aren't you two both not tired of this?" Remus asked kindly.

"No." they both replied.

"Pompous." Emily said.

"Snooty." Sirius replied.

"Conceited." she said.

"Vain." he shot back.

"Irritable." she retorted.

"Bad-tempered." Sirius said with a smirk.

Emily's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fist ready to strike.

"Alright you two cut it out!" James said as the other students watched the war of words.

"She started it." said Sirius as he crossed his arms.

Emily just stuck her tongue out and turned her back to him.

Lily hopelessly sighed.

"It's actually a good thing if Emily isn't here, then we wouldn't be seeing this every ten minutes." James whispered to Lily.

"I guess your right." Lily whispered back.

"Plus, i'm not that bad." James innocently smiled.

"No your not." Lily shook her head in amusement as she finished eating.

A/N: Short but i'm trying. Please review!

-CrimsonEmeralds


	15. I'd Never Tell

_A/N: New Chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13**

I'd Never Tell

Jennifer paced back and forth the Gryffindor common room, breathing deeply.

"What's wrong now Jen?" Margie asked.

"What's wrong!" Jennifer shot back furiously. "My mother! That's what!"

"What happened?" asked Lisa sitting near the windowsil.

"I was suppose to stay here for Christmas break and she is forcing me to go visit her family in Italy!" Jennifer aggravated.

"But you love Italy? I don't see the problem." Lisa said.

"Plus you hate spending your holiday here." Margie added.

"I want to stay this year because James is staying this year and that filthy newbie is too." she glared at the roaring fire.

Margie sighed as Lisa looked confused as usual.

"Plus the plan is still on and I need to stay here to make sure everything goes smoothly." Jennifer added.

"I'm sure Amanda is doing a fine job, so don't worry, and nothing could possibly happen." Margie said.

"That's what they always say and something always happen." Jennifer rolled her eyes as she headed out the portrait hole with Lisa and Margie tagging behind.

----

"He started it." Emily said

"No she did." Sirius recalled.

"No, he." she repeated.

"No she." Sirius continued.

"He."

"She."

"He."

"She."

"Okay! Stop it you two." James demanded. "You both started it now stop."

Lily and Emily were walking back towards the common room after lunch, with the Marauders heading in the same direction too.

Emily muttered a last 'he' while Sirius mumbled a 'she'.

"Why do you two do this?" Lily asked.

"As I said before and said many times, he starts it." Emily proclaimed.

"No, your the one aggravated whenever we talk to you." Sirius stated with an I know everything look.

"Well I wouldn't be aggravted if you wouldn't be so annoying." Emily shot back.

"Well maybe-" Sirius started.

"Stop it!" Remus exclaimed as well while looking at James and Lily who were shaking their heads.

"Remmy!" Lisa yelled from down the hall.

Remus turned and felt a full bone crushing hug from Lisa.

"Nice to see you too." Remus laughed as Lisa smiled sweetly.

Emily just rolled her eyes and turned away and bumped into Jennifer and Margie.

Jennifer forced a smile "Watch it Florence." She muttered through her false smile.

"Interesting." Emily scowled.

Jennifer shoved passed her 'accidentally' and went towards James.

She sarcastically smiled at Lily wh ojust gave her a dull look. She then slipped her arm through James.

"I need to get a book from the library, please come." Jennifer pleaded to James who awkwardly nodded yes.

"Um, sure." he answered.

"Great! Lets go _now_." Jennifer gladly said as she emphasized the word 'now' a little bit.

They took off at what seemed a rush and disappeared around the corner.

Lily's emotions were blank and she just turned to Emily who was impatiently waiting to get out of there. The sight of Lisa and Remus was uncomfortable while Sirius and Margie made it worst with their public affections toward each other.

Lily got the cue and headed towards the common room without another look back.

"Lily, I absolutely no idea what I should do. One more look and I swear I will die!" Emily sighed as they both entered the girl dormitories.

"You got it bad." Lily said.

"I think I do. Whenever I see them together, I get this urge to just shoved Lisa out of the way and hug Remus myself." Emily shook her head back in forth.

"Maybe you should tell him how you at least feel, it might make you feel better, maybe." Lily suggested.

"Tell him! I can't. Plus he has a girlfriend and if he didn't, i'm too much of a coward to do so."

"Just a suggestion." Lily defended.

"How about you?" Emily pointed.

"What?" Lily asked tentively.

"I see the way you and James are. Huh." Emily smirked.

"What no! How about you? This is about you remember." Lily said quickly.

"Don't change the subject." Emily was having too much fun. "The way you look at each other."

"No."

"The way he smiles when he talks to you." Emily continued on.

"I'm not listening." Lily plugged her ears.

"Don't deny it." Emily smiled.

"Still not listening." Lily continued to plug her ears.

"I think it's cute." she said. "You've known him since you were small. Like childhood sweethearts. It's adorable, but only if little miss Jennifer wasn't in the way, it would be so perfect." Emily sighed as she gave Lily a knowing look.

Lily had her back turned to Emily with her ears still plugged. "Jennifer." she sighed.

"It's alright Lily." Emily sincerely said.

Unplugging her ears, Lily looked at Emily with sad eyes. "I remember..." she started. "My first kiss was with Jamie. Maybe because I was five and didn't know what it really meant, or I really did like him"

Emily smiled sadly at her friend. "And do you still?"

Lily silently thought for a moment then answered. "I do, but i'd never tell him that."

**A/N**: _It's longer at least :D Well at least its a week update. Hope you like it. Please Review!!_

CrimsonEmeralds


	16. Authors Note3!

A/N: I haven't given up! I promise, i'm in deep thought and proof reading and editing. So it will be up after Christmas, I promise!! Sorry for the delay, it's quite long :D

CrimsonEmeralds


	17. Christmas Break

**A/N**: _Siri is a norweigen girl name:D I learned something new. But further news, for my lack of update I am stuck at a crossroad to where I want the story to go. I have two different ways to end it. I mean it's still the same ending but they have a different way of getting there and I'm kind of debating what to do at the moment. So after this next chapter there might be a long pause. But feel free to give me your opinions on what I should do. Long or short way? I might even write both. So heres's the next chapter and it's longer than my past updates (**Really**). Like a late Christmas Present from me :D! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! And thank you for hanging in all year with me, you all don't know how much I appreaciate it._

_CrimsonEmeralds _

**Chapter 14**

_Christmas Break_

"Christmas Break!!!" Sirius yelled through the halls as the bell rang to dismiss everyone from their last class of the day.

"Finally." James sighed. "It couldn't take any longer."

"Snowball fights, Hot Chocolate and PRESENTS!!!" Sirius joyced.

"Fascinating Sirius." Remus laughed.

"Well, presents seem to be more in my favor." Sirius smiled innocently.

"As they are always." James pointed out as they entered the warm Gryffindor common room.

"So." Sirius childlishly as he silently creeped his way towards Emily, who was talking to Lily near the window seal. Her back was facing him.

"CHRISTMAS BREAK!!!" Sirius yelled into Emily's ear. She jerked to the side and collapsed onto the floor with her hand to her chest breathing rapidly.

"Sirius! You idiot! You're going to be the death of me!!" Emily yelled from the floor. Lily helped her up.

"That really wasn't necessary." Lily said politely.

"I know." Sirius smiled. "It's just fun."

"Typical." Emily said through gritted teeth when James and Remus came along with amused faces.

"We apologize for Sirius rambunctious state of mind." Remus kindly spoke.

"Thanks." Emily replied not looking him in the eye.

"I'm standing right here you guys!" Sirius pouted.

"We all know." Emily shook her head.

"But please, sometimes he just can't help it really." James added with a charming smile to Lily.

Emily elbowed Lily on the side. Lily glared back at her and stepped on her foot and smiled sweetly. "We will be going now, see you at dinner." Lily said as she dragged Emily up the stairs.

"Will do." James said as he collapsed onto the couch.

-----------

"Can you be anymore obvious!" Lily pestered as she and Emily were sitting in the girls dormitory.

"Sorry, it was just he smiled to you so sweetly." Emily had a goofy grin on her face.

"I wouldn't be talking." Lily pointed out. "Miss I won't look at Remus when he is being very nice to you."

Emily pouted while crossing her arms. "Thats different."

"How so?" Lily amused.

"It just is."

"Right..."

----------

"So what's happening guys?" Sirius said happily while falling onto the couch.

"I should probably write to my mom." James pondered.

"I think I want to break up with Lisa." Remus said calmly.

James and Sirius jerked their heads towards Remus with a thinking look on his face.

"What!" they said confused.

"What?" Remus questioned.

"Why?" Sirius said.

"That was random." James replied.

"I don't know... I just don't feel I really like her." Remus said.

"Well if she doesn't make you happy then go ahead." Sirius somehow managed to say with a concerned face.

"Thanks." Remus kindly said. "I'll be right back then." Remus then headed out the portrait hole to find Lisa. Once he was gone, James faced Sirius with a hard to read expression.

"So what your saying is, if feel you really aren't doing well or feel that you aren't doing well with someone, or even if they don't make you happy, you should move on and try to find someone you feel compatible with?" James said.

"That was a long statement." Sirius looked bewildered.

"Nevermind."

"No, no, yeah that is what I'm saying. I mean why stay with a person you know you're not truly happy with? Am I right?" Sirius smiled knowing.

James thought for a moment and just shook his head. "Yeah...So are you happy with Margie?"

Sirius heavily sighed. "I don't know..."

"So you're not happy?" James asked.

Sirius stared longingly into the burning fire, questioning his feelings. "I guess not."

"Then why do you stay with her?"

"For fun?"

"Really, you're not serious about that"

"I am-"

"Shut it!" James warned.

"Sorry." Sirius smiled.

"Then why?" James questioned.

Sirius looked at James honestly then spoke. "I suppose the only reason why I do not break away from Margie is because the real person I like, doesn't actually like me very much."

James looked at Sirius surprised. His friend was taking all of this calmly and seriously. It was quite unexpected from him. "Who is it?"

"I thought it would be painfully obvious."

"No clue? Every girl you seem to look at turns to mush."

"Mush? Well it is quite obvious." Sirius said standing up and walking towards the stairs. "Very obvious."

James took some moments to think about it while Sirius climbed the stairs. "A girl who hates him?" James said quitely to himself. Then his mind shifted to what had happened earlier. _'Sirius! You idiot! You're going to be the death of me!!' _

His eyes widened in confused amusement. "Emily?" James stood up and went up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He entered the room to find Sirius sitting on his bed with innocent eyes.

"Did you figure it out yet?"

"Yep."

"As I said before, it was painfully obvious."

"Not at first. But why Emily if she hates you." James said as he sat in a chair in the corner facing his bed.

"I guess because...As you said before." Sirius pointed out. "A lot of the girls I look at just turn to mush. But Emily is just different, she acts like a normal person. She doesn't treat me like others do, she doesn't care if I'm a Marauder or not, she just sees the true me."

"But she hates you?"

"I know, I just can't help it." Sirius sighed calmly. "It's just something I don't know why. I just can't help it. You can't tell me that you have never had a feeling where there was just nothing you can do?"

"Yes, I know what that feels like." James said quietly.

"Then there you go." Sirius said knowingly. "It's time for dinner, let's go."

James and Sirius walked into the common room just to see Lisa Daniels run upstairs crying with Jennifer and Margie following up behind her. Minutes later Remus emerged from the portrait hole with a tired face.

"I'm taking that she didn't take that well?" Sirius said slightly amused.

Remus grimaced a little. "Not really. She threw her book bag at my head." Remus said as he lifted Lisa's book bag stuffed heavily with todays classes. He then tossed it onto the armchair.

"I'm sure she'll find it later." James said.

"Well Moony old chap, let's go eat. It will take your minds off things." Sirius said happily.

"Yes, let's go, I'm starved." James said holding his stomach.

-------------

"It's dinner, I'm hungry!" Emily said fast as she jumped off the bed. Suddenly the door slammed open with Lisa runnning fast with tears in her eyes. Margie and Jennifer rushed behind her.

Lily looked to Emily confused then nodded to eachother. They left the dormitory with sounds of Lisa sobbing hysterically as they descended down the stairs to the now empty common room.

"What do you think happened?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but you know with Hogwarts, news will spread like wildfire within minutes." Emily smiled.

Both girls entered the noisy Great Hall to find everyone whispering quitely to themselves. "It seems gossip has traveled at the speed of light." Emily noticed as she and Lily found a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Lily looked to two fifth year Gryffindor girls diagonal from where they were sitting.

"Did you hear?" one said.

"I know." the other one squealed with excitement.

"Remus is single again! She finally dumped that ditz Lisa."

"I'm so happy, maybe one of us have a chance now!"

"Let's hope."

Lily looked to Emily with happy eyes.

Emily just looked shocked for a moment, not believing what her ears have just heard. _'Remus is single again!' _Emily looked down the table towards Remus who was laughing with his fellow Marauders. '_And he's not depressed about it at all.' _

Emily conitnued to stare when Remus turned to face her gaze. He smiled warmly at her. Emily just blushed slightly as she returned the gesture and turned back to Lily who nudged her on the side. Lily looked to Remus who was still staring for a second with an amused look on his face.

Dinner ended and everyone happily full of food walked to their house common rooms. The Marauders up front leading the pack with laughing faces.

Emily had a smiled all the way up to the common room.

"Happy?" Lily amused.

"Maybe." Emily answered with a grin.

Then the two heads came into the chattering common room and called for everyone who was leaving for the Christmas break to come down. As everyone settled down the two heads announced.

"All students leaving will need to be down at the front doors by 8:00am with all of their belongings with them packed. The train will be leaving at exactly 9:00am. So do not be late or you will be left behind." Linda Wells said strictly. She was the Head girl and was from Ravenclaw.

"And do not forget the returning date on January 5th. You all need to be on the platform nine and three quarters by 11:00am sharp." Preston Jacobs the Head boy from Hufflepuff.

"That will be all." Linda said as they exited the portrait hole with Preson following behind.

Chatter emerged and all the students were excited about the coming break and dispersed to go to their respectible dormitories. Soon the common room was empty except for Lily and Emily.

"Janurary 5th." Emily sighed heavily collapsing onto the armchair nearest the fire.

"Yeah." Lily said unsurely.

"I won't see him for two and a half weeks!" Emily let her head drop to the arm leg of the chair and consistently banged her head. "All the remaining girls will be fighting to get him again!"

"Fighting again?"

"Yes again."

"This has happened before."

"A few times."

"Why?"

"Well you see... You know the Marauders are quite popular among the ladies here at Hogwarts that every girl wanted one of them for themselves when they were all single. It went on and off when they all had girlfriends then broke up with them then got girlfriends again, Well Remus doesn't have a girlfriend anymore and that will cause some frenzy which will lead to fighting."

"Wow." Lily said confused. "They must really love them."

"Or obsessed with the title of being the girlfriend of a Marauder. "Emily said.

"I see." Lily said.

"Well I'm off to sleep. I have to wake up at 7:00 am just to be on time. Why so early in the morning must the train leave!" Emily sighed as she walked up the stairs. Lily smiled with amusement and followed up behind her.

------------

"Will you write to me what's happening?" Emily asked.

"I'll write everyday if I have to." Lily smiled.

Emily just laughed. "You're a great friend Lily. See you in a few weeks." Emily hugged her as she headed out of the front doors towards the horseless carriages with the rest of the students leaving for break.

Lily headed towards the common room when she caught a glimpse of a conversation between Jennifer and James.

"I'm going to miss you." Jennifer said with fake innocent eyes.

"I will to." James said smiling.

"Let's go Jen!" Margie called with Lisa miserably standing near the entrance.

"Hold on!" Jennifer glared at Margie without James seeing.

"I'll write." Jennifer said as she kissed James. "You too okay?"

"Yeah, I'll write also." James said as he hugged Jennifer and let her go off.

"Bye Jay!"

"Bye Jen!" James waved and headed towards the other Marauders off in the corner waiting for him.

Lily just sighed to herself and headed towards the common room alone. Christmas eve was in two days and she would spend it alone.

------------

"What are we going to do now?" Remus asked as they walked into the Great Hall. Remaining students were playing chess and doing some of their Christmas Break homework or having some snacks.

"No idea Moony." James said as they sat at the Empty Gryffindor table except for maybe 3 first years and a fifth year.

"How about snowball fight!" Sirius joyced.

James and Remus laughed as they nodded in agreement.

"Alright."

"Let's get going."

-----------

The next day, Lily headed to the library to pick up a few books to read so she could pass the time. She walked up and down the aisles to search for good books to read. She got several and went to the check out. As she carried her stack of books she bumped into someone about to leave. Lily fell with a thump on the floor and all of her books scattering around.

"Ouch!" Lily said from the floor as she sighed and picked up her books. She looked to who she bumped into. Amanda Marrow, a fellow sixth year but from Ravenclaw. She fell to the floor to but only had one book in hand. Lily picked up her dropped book. "_Moste Potente Potions" _Lily read to herself.

Amanda swiftly snatched the book out of Lily's hands. "Watch where you're going next time." she said as she rushed out of the library.

"Sorry." Lily said sarcastically as she picked up her scattered books and brought them to the check out.

-----------

It was Christmas eve and it was a day that Remus was dreading most on this Christmas break. Remus, James and Sirius were in their dormitory. There they just waited until the time where Professor McGonagall would come and bring him to the whomping willow.

It was time and Remus grimaced.

"Okay Moony, we'll see you later." James said as Remus prepared for the one time of the month he dreaded.

Remus sighed deeply as he took his bag.

"We'll probably go in ten minutes." Sirius stated.

"Alright. See you guys in a bit." Remus said as he headed out the sixth year boys dormitories down the stairs into the common room. Professor McGonagall was waiting for him near the fire place.

James and Sirius followed behind Remus and took a seat on the couch.

"Bye guys." Remus said dully.

"Hope your mother gets better." James said.

"Have good Christmas." Sirius said.

"Thanks." Remus replied with a smile as he sadly looked at McGonagall. She gave him a look of pity as she lead him out through the portrait hole.

As they left, Lily strolled down the stairs carrying her stack of books.

"Where is he going?" Lily asked curious as she stationed herself on the nearby desk.

"Um...he's going to visit his mother. She's very ill." James said convincingly.

"Oh...on Christmas eve, that must be very difficult." Lily said grim-faced.

"Yeah it is, but he deals with it." Sirius said.

"So what is with all the books? We don't have any homework for Christmas break." James asked changing the subject.

"Reading." Lily replied.

"All of those books, wow." Sirius said. "So much books gives me goosebumps. Like being in that library." Sirius shuttered. "Horrible place."

Lily just looked at him in utter confusion and amusement.

"Okay, Sirius. We need to get going." James nudged him.

"Righty right. Let's get to it." Sirius jumped up with glee.

James and Sirius started to head out of the portrait hole, but Lily's immediate rebuttal.

"Hey! Where are you two going!?" Lily asked. "It's nearly eleven thirty. Your not suppose to be wondering the corridors at this time of night." she said bewildered.

"Really, for a new student, you sure act like you've been here for years." Sirius accused knowingly.

Lily gave him a look. Sirius just smiled innocently.

"We just have a few things to do, alright. No worries." James said politely.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Lily rolled her eyes. "It's not my business anyways."

"Thank you." James smiled as he and Sirius exited through the portrait.

Lily just shook her head and began reading her books.

--

Later that night or early morning. Sirius and James returned. Lily had fallen asleep on top of her book. James laughed wearily to Sirius who just shook his head. James walked over to Lily and shook her a little.

"Lia, wake up." James asked.

Lily stirred slightly and looked at James with sleepy eyes and looked to the nearest clock. It had read 4:35am.

"4:35!" Lily jerked up. "Did you guys just get back! Are you crazy!"

"Lia..." James said calmly yet amused. "We just lost track of time, it's okay. It happens all the time."

"I just don't get you guys" Lily shook her head as she snapped her books shut and started pileing them.

"Alright, Good night Lia." James smiled as he headed up the boys stairs.

"Good night Jamie!" Lily called out without looking. James just turned and smiled.

------

"PRESENTS!!" Sirius yelled from atop of the stairs. He rushed down into the common room and fiercely scavenged through the piles of presents.

"Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine." Sirius said as he tossed those presents that weren't his behind him.

"Whats all the racket?" Lily awoke as she wrapped her robe around her pajamas. She descended down the girls stairs into the common room to find Sirius digging under the tree.

"MINE!!" Sirius squealed as he brought his pile of small presents to the couch and started ripping the elegantly wrapped paper off each one.

"Thats what." James said as he also came down the stairs and stood next to Lily who was observing Sirius' animal like behavior.

"He's acting like a mangy dog trying to rip apart a toy." Lily compared.

James laughed. "You have no idea." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Oh Prongs you shouldn't have!" Sirius joyced. "This lovely hand crafted beater bat just for me! I could just kiss you!"

"Please don't!" James said laughing yet scared. He started backing away slightly.

"Oh and Little Lily! You actually got me something too, a nice bottle of butterbeer and this lovely scarf. Thank you owe so much! I could just kiss you too!!"

"Wha--Hey!" James said stepping in front of Lily. "No kissing anyone."

"Fine fine." Sirius slumped. "And Moony got me a book of complimentary pranks! How did he know." Sirius slyly said.

"Maybe because you specifically asked him to get him that." James laughed. "And I'm quite surprised Padfoot, a book?"

"A book?" Lily smiled to Sirius.

"And that's the only one i'll ever read!" Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly as he went back to the tree to search for more presents. "Here's Lily, and Lilys and Lily's and another for Lily's, then James and another one for James and another one. Man you people are loaded."

"Does this happen every year?" Lily questioned James as they say near the fire.

"Always, but it seems to get more persistent every year though."

Lily and James both grabbed their stack of presents and began tearing the paper in a more delicate manner than Sirius just did.

"Thank you Sirius for the Sugar Quils and Chocolate frogs." Lily said kindly. She picked up her gift from Remus and opened the wrapping. Lily laughed. "A book of Charms."

"And I'm wondering what Remus got me." James laughed as he opened his gift from Remus. "Ah, a book of Quidditch. Didn't see that coming."

"You guys are taking long in opening your presents!' Sirius said.

"Or maybe you opened yours too fast." James said.

Lily laughed as she opened her gift from Emily. "Chocolate Frogs, Earings and a Emerald pendant." Lily smiled happily as she set it aside and opened the one from James. A forest green leather bonded journal with a set of red, black, green, and blue colored inks with a complimentary quil.

"Thank you Jamie. It was very thoughtful." Lily smiled.

"Your welcome." James returned the gesture.

James turned to Lily's gift and opened the delicate wrapper. Inside was a broomstick servicing kit, and a self-straightening brush. James just smiled.

"Thank you. I really like it." James said.

"Your welcome." Lily smiled.

"Oh and thank you Sirius for the Anti-burgler buzzer for my broomstick."

"Of course, just in case those sticky Slytherins try snatching your broom." Sirius said proudly. "But now you're all done, let's go get some hot chocolate!"

"Sounds good." James said and turned to Lily. "Want to join?"

"Um..." Lily thought for a moment. "Sure."

"Off we go!" Sirius said.

(**A/N**: _Long isn't it :D still going_!)

--------------------

Hours later, James, Sirius and Lily came back to the common room.

"That was good hot chocolate, those little marshmallows did the trick." Sirius said rubbing his stomach.

"How bout the whip cream, it was good." James said.

"Plus the holiday sugar cookies were excellent." Lily added.

"Well I'm beat, i'm gonna take a good long nap. Wake me up for dinner Prongsie." Sirius said as he headed towards the boys dormitories.

Lily and James just stood awkwardly in the middle of the common room. Lily just walked over to the windowsil and looked at the fresh white snow falling onto the the already snow covered grounds.

"Nice isn't it." James said as he too walked to the windowsil.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Do they have that in boston?"

"It snows, but there isn't a great view like this." Lily said as she sighed.

"Do you miss it there."

"Kind of, I've lived there for so long, so I must miss it."

"Oh."

"But England was my home before and I suppose I miss it more." Lily smiled.

James just smiled and Lily did the same.

"Oh dear?"

Lily turned to the portrait on her right. "Did you say something?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes dear... you're both under the misletoe. Thats all." the portrait of an old lady sitting in a velvet red armchair.

Both Lily and James' heads jerked up and indeed there was a small bundle of mistletoe hanging above their heads. They jerked their heads back to the portrait who was smiling and looked back at eachother with nervous eyes.

Lily and James started to back away slightly but the lady in the portrait persisted. "It's tradition, found two people under the mistletoe, you must kiss." she said knowingly.

"Yeah but-" Lily started.

"Go on." the portrait smiled.

"But-" James started.

"Don't be shy." the portrait happily said.

"Okay." James said.

"Fine." Lily said.

Lily and James stood right in front of eachother, not looking each other in the eye. They slowly turned to face each other and awkwardly drew closer together. There faces were an inch apart and they both quickly closed their eyes and met each other's lips.

There they felt a spark and a connection, Lily couldn't believe what was happening, and neither did James. Both were lost in confusion to what was happening. It seemed eternity passed but it was only a few seconds. Then they both broke away swiftly and backed away.

Lily was breathing uneasily and so was James. They just looked at each other awkwardly.

"See, it was just a simple kiss under the mistletoe." the portrait smiled happily.

Lily just looked to James. "Yeah." she said.

"Simple." James breathed.

"I-I'm gonna go now." Lily said quickly as she swiftly walked towards the stairs. "See you later."

"Yeah, later. " James said as he too went up the stairs.

--------

Lily closed the door tightly to her now empty dorimtory. and collapsed against the door breathing heavily. "I just kissed Jamie." she breathed, not believing what she just did. Lily lightly touched her lips where she just kissed James and smiled slightly then her eyes widened. "What will Emily say?"

--------

James closed his door silently and peered to where Sirius was snoring. James walked over to his bed nervously and drew his covers over his four-poster bed and put a silencing charm. He then said to himself. "I can't believe I just kissed Lia..." James scratched his head and remembered. "Crap, what will Jen say?"

--------

An hour later both Lily and James descended down the stairs in a hurry and looked to each other in confusion. Not expecting either to be down.

"Hi." James said.

"Hi." Lily said also.

Sirius then came happily down the stairs. He put an arm around James and Lily. "Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

Lily and James paused and just looked at each other awkwardly. "No." they said together.

"Alrighty, let's get some Chrismas grub!" Sirius smiled as he pulled both Lily and James with him out the portrait hole.

--------

**A/N**: _Now that was a long chapter, don't you agree ;D Well I hope all of you have a safe and Merry Christmas and New Year and please review and feel free give your opinions on what I should do. Once again, it might be a while for me to update but thank you for all baring with me. And again I really appreaciate it. Thank you!_

CrimsonEmeralds


	18. Happy New Years! Or is it

**A/N**: Alright, sorry that took long, but I have decided I will do the short version first. Then repost the story as the longer version later. -_CrimsonEmeralds P.S. Some things translated in Norweigen are quite funny._

Chapter 15

Happy New Years! Or is it...

Lily's P.O.V.

--------------------------------------

I see Sirius couldn't stop himself from downing as much food he could get his hands on. I glanced across the table. James had yet to touch his food. He seemed to be staring off into space. He probably felt my stare cause he looked to me, but we both quickly shifted our gazes elsewhere, which happened to be Sirius stuffing his mouth full.

I wasn't shy or anything, I just felt so...sad. Now we have this awkwardness and it's bugging the hell out of me. Didn't we just get over this phase! I think I should blame stupid mistletoe. No wait, I should blame that portrait and bad timing. I scratched my head in frustration.

"Alright there Lily?" Sirius said as he stuffed a large portion of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Yuremuhbeitustatud."

"Huh?" I asked giving him a confused look. "Don't talk with your mouth full. I can't understand what you're saying, and it's kinda disgusting."

Sirius swallowed. "Sorry. I said you seem a bit frustrated."

"No, no I'm fine." I lied. I took a quick glance at James, he did the same.

"Are you okay Lia?" he asked with such concern. I just stared for a moment, processing what he said until I finally spoke. "I'm fine Jamie, but thanks anyways." I smiled genuinely and he returned the gesture. He then turned to his cold, untouched food and began to eat. Sirius gave us a questioning and confused look before shrugging it off while filling his plate again. Alright, maybe not so awkward...

------------------

"Now thats what I'm talking about." Sirius said, his food craving satisfied as he plopped onto the couch with a happy sigh. I sat in the armchair and James leaned casually against the fire place with his arms crossed. "Christmas is certainly the most joyous of seasons."

"Sure." James and I said at the same time. Sirius gave us a questioning look.

"You too alright?"

"Fine." We said yet again at the same time. We gave each other accusing looks which said stop talking when i'm talking.

"You don't seem alright." Sirius with a glint of suspicion in his grey eyes.

"I'm fine." we both said again.

"Stop that!"

"Err!"

"Stop!!!"

"Ahh!"

"Cut it out!"

Sirius glanced back and forth between us as we continued to say things at the same time.

"Stop!"

"Stop it!"

"Jinx Jamie P!!!" I shouted. Momentarily, James gave me a dazed stare until he broke out into a huge grin and started laughing.

"Jamie P?" Sirius asked laughing himself. "And you say Jamesie is bad."

James regained his composure. "I haven't heard that in a while." he smiled brightly. "Was it that I owe you, or was it buy you dessert?"

I smiled myself. "No, it was now you owe me whatever dessert your having remember."

"Oh right."

"Then I owe you my dessert tomorrow."

"Am I missing something?" Sirius gave us confused stares. We complimented them with smiles.

"Well when we say things at the same, we usually say Jinx Jamie P." I said.

"Or Jinx Lia E." he smiled.

"It was an old game we used to play when we were small."

"Jamie P? Lia E? Okay." Sirius said. "You and your weird games." I laughed, James shrugged.

"Oh, do you remember we used to play tag all the time." James exclaimed excited.

"Yeah!" I replied with sudden enthusiasm. "Or when we went down to the lake and played with those remote controlled boats!"

"Those were really cool though, But mine sank because that one guys speed boat ran it over remember."

"Oh I remember that. Then you were all sulky for a whole week."

"I wasn't sulky?"

"Oh yes you were. Sulky being quiet and lifeless as I sprayed you with a water hose."

"Hey, that wasn't funny, You shot me in the eye, might explain my eye glass problem." He pointed to his his round glasses.

"Oh hush up, It wasn't that bad, You were fine after dinner." I laughed.

"Or do you remember when we glued your sisters hands to the dinner table!"

"Oh Yeah! And when she got up she took the whole dinner with her!" I felt myself covering my face as I remembered the moments.

"Your Mom wasn't too happy about that."

"Yeah but she was at least laughing." I said.

"True. Remember when-" he started.

"Okay! Okay!" Sirius interrupted with a confounded look as he waved his hands as if surrender. We just looked to him with smiles. "Can't keep up, so you two go talk." Sirius shook his head with some amusement and went up the stairs.

"We weren't talking to fast?" I pointed out. "Were we?"

"Sirius is just a little slow." He sat down in front of the fire smiling at me.

"Does seem the type." I smiled back.

Silence consumed us. But it was a comfortable silence. Just enjoying each others company by the fire. I gave a tired sigh.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"A little." I gave a huge yawn. "Think I'm gonna head up."

"Alright..." he said quietly. "G-night."

"Night." I said while walking up the stairs. I paused on the first step and looked back. "I feel like having a snowball fight again." I grinned.

He gave me a mischevious smirk. "Why so... Are you prepared to loose?"

I laughed. "Don't you mean you are _you _prepared to loose. I could kick your ass again, anytime anywhere."

"Correction. It was a tie remember." he said standing and walking towards me. Was he always that tall? He towered over me grinning.

"Maybe I let you down easy." I smirked back.

"Is that so..." he said with quiet edge. "How about no holding backs." He held out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"Winner gets what?" I asked. still shaking his hand.

"How about loser has to do one dare that the winner wants." He suggested.

"Fine." I smiled. "I have a good one instore for you."

"You seem so sure."

"I am."

A moment of silence passed us as I noticed our hands still attached, I awkwardly let go and took a step back. "Well, when should be have this snowball event?"

"How about Friday?"

"Friday? New years eve?"

"Sure, sure. The fields will be clear, because I went down with Sirius a while ago and it was packed."

"Alright then. Friday."

"Friday."

"Good night Jamie."

"Night Lia."

With that I headed up the stairs smirking to myself. This was going to be fun...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Third person P.O.V.)

The next few days passed with comfortable ease. James and Lily were more happy spending it together. They were able to reminiscise about their past adventures while Sirius just left in utter confusion to what they were talking about.

Friday had come quick. The sun had set a few hours ago and they were still in the midst of their exciting snowball match with James leading one over Lily. The new year was in less than an hour.

"That hit you!" James exclaimed in victory.

"No it didn't" she yelled back as she chucked a snowball that hit him in the face. They were tied now.

"Game point!" Lily laughed.

"Fine." he yelled as he ducked behind his fort. He gathered a nice round snowball as he saw some fly over his head. He peeked around the corner and Lily was making a snowball and James took the opportunity and threw the snowball which hit her on head.

"I win!" James joyced around and danced his victory dance.

Lily sulked over to James who was still dancing and chanting. "I win, I win."

"Fine." she said with a pout.

"I win." He grinned as he poked her face.

"Fine, fine." she said with defeated sigh. "What is your dare?"

"Oooh." His grin widened. "Let's go! And you will see." He pulled Lily's arm up towards the castle and Lily just reluctantly had to follow.

"It better not be bad?"

"Its not...well?"

"Well what." Lily said with horror.

"Maybe bad for you, not me."

"No, Jamie, nothing bad." she whined.

"Hey you're the one who wanted the snowball fight."

"Yeah that, not the dare."

"Nope, nope nope." he said smiling as they neared the portrait hole. "You agreed to the dare and even shook on it. Can't break it."

"What if I do?" she said hopefully trying to escape.

They entered the empty common room. Everyone was downstairs in the Great Hall celebrating the new year. James stopped and looked to Lily. "Well then I have the right to call you wimp."

"I'm not a wimp."

"Then do the dare." he smirked.

"Err..." she said.

"Now sit!" James said as he ran up the stairs.

"Fine." she sat and crossed her arms.

A minute later he came back down with a tiny bottle.

(Lily's P.O.V.)

"Whats that!" I asked scared. "Veritaserum I hope not."

"Of course not." He grinned as he conjured a tiny glass. "Fire whiskey."

"Fire whiskey!" I screamed in horror. "You can't have fire whiskey!"

"I'm not having it, you are, well I'll have some since it is quite good." He sat down next to me on the couch.

My eyes widened with shock. "I am not drinking that stuff."

"It's not the strong one, you can call it mild, theres no alchohol, plus its new years! Have some fun will ya."

"You know me, I will not drink it."

"Wimp."

"Not listening." I plugged my ears.

"Wimp, wimp, wimp." he chanted over and over and I began saying "la la la"

'"Come on." he said with puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work." I said with a grin.

"Fine. I'll drink it myself." James poured the orangey liquid into the glass as he down it in one gulp. "Now that's good."

"Bad." I shook my head.

"Just try, and plus this isn't bad for you. If you had the Ogdens Fire Whiskey that would be bad. This is non alchoholic one."

I looked at him skeptically before he poured a glass and handed it to me. I looked at the content and swished it around the glass and smelled it. It actually smelled sweet.

"Try it, it's good." James pestered.

"Nope."

"I dare you to drink it."

"Nope."

"Fine. I dare you, that you couldn't stop being a goody good for a few minutes."

"I certainly can!" I retorted.

"Then drink it!" he laughed.

"Fine, fine." I said defeated as I took a sip. It was actually sweet

"Good isn't it."

"Its fine."

"Don't deny, it's good." he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's good." I finally said as I downed the whole glass. "Really good."

"See." James said as he poured himself another glass. "Not bad, my dad let's me drink this at home."

"Its sweet." I smiled and James filled my glass again, this time I took smaller sips, but ended up downing the whole thing again.

"And you didn't want to drink it." he laughed. I found myself laughing as well.

"What time is it?" I asked while laughing. My mind felt hyper and energized.

"It's a minute to midnight." he laughed. Seems he was hyper as well.

"Already!" I said shocked then laughed again.

"Time just flew." James waved his hand and laughed too. There really was something wrong with us.

"I think we had too much." I laughed and slowly laid my head on James shoulder who laughed.

We finally stopped our endless laughter and sighed tiredly. "What time is it?" I asked lazily into his shoulder. The fire whiskey was beginning to wear off a little and now I just felt tired.

He let a quick cough. "Happy new years." I rolled my head to look at him and he was smiling.

"Happy new years" I said back smiling with lazy eyes.

"Tired?" he asked softly.

"Exhausted." I answered back.

"Me too. I feel lazy." he lightly laughed.

"You shoud sleep." I said.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna move."

"Me neither."

"One of us should move." he asked laying his head on top of mine."

"Yep, you should."

"Did I mention i'm lazy?" he said.

"Yep."

He sighed. "I'm really lazy."

"Fine, i'll move."

"Really?" he asked.

"But you'll have to carry me."

"Yeah and when I do that i'll slide down the stairs."

"Oh, I forgot. Carry me to the foot of the stairs then." I smirked and looked at him.

He laughed at me. "Ain't gonna happen."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're heavy." he grinned.

"I'm not heavy!" I said while turning to look at his laughing face.

"You're very heavy." he laughed.

"I am not heavy." I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. He stopped and smiled.

"You're not heavy." He stood up, took my arm and put it around his neck and lifted me up. Which caught me off guard. "You're actually pretty light." Our faces were a little to close for comfort.

"See I'm not heavy." I said quietly.

"No you're not." he said quitely too.

We were like that for a few moments, me awkwardly in his arms.He then placed me down, so that I was standing. His hands on my waist and my arms around his neck. Our faces in close proximety. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and before any of us could realize what was happening. We were kissing...Not the shock and surprised kissing but the lovingly kissing. One of his arms secured tightly around my waist, his hand placed behind my head gently, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

My head was spinning with emotions as I kissed him back. Starting slowly at first, then it started to get more urgent. He moved forward, making me walk backwards, my back making contact with the cold stone wall, it made me gasp slightly at the sudden coolness, but I recovered. My hands started playing with his hair, running my hands through it as he kissed me...then...he stopped. Why did he stop?

I looked at him, my breathing uneven as he pulled away from me with a pained expression on his face. He cursed, but I didn't hear to well what he said. He ran his hands through his head frustrated. I just looked at him confusion dawning my face.

"Jamie..." I breathed slowly. He looked at me and gave a miserable sigh.

"Lia...I..I" he stammered and rubbed his eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. I..I wasn't thinking. And Jen...I can't do that to her."

Do that to her! I thought bitterly. I crossed my arms and stepped forward. "But you can do that to me." I mumbled, looking into the fire.

"What?" he asked confused. I rolled my eyes. "I'm with Jen." he said softly.

"As I've heard." I think I was just being selfish.

"I'm gonna go, G-night." he quickly turned to leave.

"If I didn't move..." I said softly, my voice unsteady, not facing him. I continued my stare into the fire. I could tell James stopped walking. "Would I have been the one you'd choose...not Jen?" I turned to see his back facing me. My eyes were beginning to water.

A moment of silence, James finally turned to look at me. Saying an answer that made my tears fall. "Yes." he then just walked up the boys staircase without another look.

I silently cried and mentally kicked myself. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.' I angrily and frustratedly said. I would curse more if it weren't for that tapping sound coming from the window. I turned to see the black owl. I immediately knew it's sender. Emily...

I rushed to the window, wiping my tears as her owl deposited in my hands. "I'm sorry Tolls I don't have any snacks with me." I said while petting her. She hooted loudly and flew onto the corner desk.

I sighed as I opened the letter.

_Hey Lils!_

_Hows your break? Mine so far is as boring as Professor Binns class. Nothing to do, I'm just cooped up in the house. But I did get some nice presents and thank you for the beautiful scarf! It matches my eyes. But anyways, I'm coming back soon! Can't wait to leave, I'm just so bored here. Especially not using magic, its horrible. Well see ya soon!_

_Genuinely,_

_Ems_

I sighed as I wrote a reply.

_Ems!_

_Your welcome for the gift! I'm glad your breaking is going downhil so that you can hurry up and come back! As for my break, I'll tell you when you get here. It's a little complicated to say in a letter. So til then!_

_Lils_

I sealed the letter and gave it to Tolls who took the letter with her beak and flew out the window. I looked around the empty common room. 'Students must still be celebrating the new years.' I thought to myself. 'Well goody for them.' Bitterness showing on my face. I headed up the girls stairs slowly, looking at the boys stairs, It just made me feel miserable. I looked away quickly and heading into my room to sleep off this horrible feeling.

(A/N!!! Updated !!! Don't worry there's more to come! I'm just so busy, it's hard to update, but i'll try. And homework is piling like mountains! Well I hope you liked the chapter! Reviewing would be a given ;D - CrimsonEmeralds)


	19. Drama, that's all there is to it

(A/N: I know my grammer mistakes! I'm only human! Okay, okay, I guess i'm just too lazy to edit every single detail to each chapter, but i'll try. I actually have great grammer, I just get lazy sometimes, and we all do, so please bare with me :D And here is the long awaited chapter 16! And thanks for all the reviews! - CrimsonEmeralds)

**Chapter 16**

_Drama, that's all there is to it_

A few days have passed and I have yet to feel a happy feeling. Throughout the week James wouldn't even look at me and Sirius is just being his not so serious self. But the only joy I know is that Emily is coming back today, and I am really, really glad she's coming, I need to talk to her dearly! Everything is just all messed up, and I am so confused. Jamie...is just so confusing.

I hurridely exited the Gryffindor common room and trotted down towards the front gates where the students would be arriving soon. I saw several who I knew but I was still in search of Emily. I then saw her head behind Hagrid carrying some students luggages.

"Em!" I shouted and she quickly turned her head searching for my voice. One spotted she grinned broadly and dragged her luggage over to me while I went towards her.

"Lil!" she said dropped her bag and hugging me tightly. "I've missed you!!"

"Me too Em, I was so miserable! I had no one to talk to." I said hugging her back.

"Well now I'm here! So let's talk!" she smiled then grimaced quickly. "Oh, what was that thing you needed to talk to me, something happen?" she said quietly and concern written all over her face.

I gave her a sad sigh. "Yeah, I have a bit of a situation..."

"Well tell me." she said as she picked up her bag but I wasn't paying attention too intently. My eyes were focusing on James from across the hall.

"Jay!" Jennifer squealed delightfully and practically sufficating him with her hug from what I could tell. "I've missed you so much! You only wrote to me once and I wrote to you everyday." she pouted with fake innocence in her eyes.

"Well I've been busy, I sort of lost track of things. But I'll make up for it, I promise." he said with a tired smile. He seemed to feel my stare because he turned to me with uncertain eyes, he just looked down to the floor quickly.

"Are you okay Jay?" Jennifer asked confused at his sudden drop in mood. She quickly looked around the hall and her eyes fell on me. I turned away quickly and tugged on Emily's arm, leading her out of the hall urgently.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"I'm fine Jen." James said half-true. "Really I am."

Jennifer immediately looked to James sad stricken face. 'Something's not right?' she pieced together in her head with a not happy look. "Alright then." she said still not sure. 'But I intend to find out.' she thought bitterly.

"Anyways, where's Margie, and Lisa?" James asked putting on a fake smile, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well Lisa is still sulking, and Margie I think is with Sirius already, she said he wanted to talk to her about something, i'm not so sure, but it was urgent." Jennifer said shrugging.

"Oh." James said quietly thinking about the real reason. Sirius was going to break up with her, and it wasn't going to be to good.

"Why? Is it something bad?" Jennifer said now concerned.

"Well..erm..kind of?"

"Well what is it?"

"It's just Sirius wants to-" James started by was interupted by a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHH WHY!!!!!!" Margie screamed from one side of the hall, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Margie?" Jennifer asked confused at her friends sudden outbreak. She dragged James towards Margie who happened to be fuming red at a tired looking Sirius. "Why are you screaming!?"

Margie looked to Jennifer with angry eyes, she was taking in fast breaths and pointed a finger at Sirius accusingly. "THATS WHY!!"

Sirius just sighed heavily and rested his head against the wall. "I just broke up with her Jen."

"What? why?" Jennifer asked confused. "What happened?"

"No offense or anything but I really don't want to talk about it right now." Sirius said scratching his head and leaving the scene. James felt pity for Sirius.

"Jen, I'm gonna go check on him." James said sincerely as he followed Sirius.

"Uh?" Jennifer said almost appalled and looked to the now tearing Margie. "What happened?"

"He just said it wasn't working out and that he thinks that this relationship won't work. Everything was fine before I left!! I don't know what happened." She sniffled and her eyes all red.

Jennifer glared a little to herself. "I think I know what happened." she said menacingly. "Come on!" she yelled bitterly to Margie.

----------

"Okay Lily, spill. What's wrong." Emily said sitting down on her bed. "The whole sad hallways scene kind of pointed out somethings wrong. Did something happen?"

"Emily it's really hard to tell." Lily sighed. "The whole James thing, and I'm just so confused right now."

"Lily, i'm not quite understanding? Did something happen?"

"Well...we sort of.of.of..."

"Of?" Emily pushed the question.

"Kissed..."

"Kissed!" Emily said shocked. "When? Where? How?"

"Well...the first time-"

"Wait a second here!" Emily stood up and started pacing with her hands moving in odd gesture. "You kissed him more than once?"

"I-I-I..yes." Lily bowed her head down.

"Wait? Why are miserable?" Emily wondered.

"Because..."

"Because?"

"We had this whole argument thing and there was this and that and this..." she scratched her head frustrated.

"What? Just tell me from the first then go on from there."

"The first time was the stupid mistletoe said by the stupid picture frame. Urgh..stupid timing."

"Aww mistletoe, how sweet." Emily said to herself with a happy smile.

"Emily!" Lily looked at her confused.

"Oh sorry, um how did he react?"

"Well...we were both...I can say nervous and we sort of left to go upstairs. It was just awkward."

"I see..." Emily tapped her chin. "So were you two not talking from then on? Or did you just act like nothing happened?"

"The next day we were still awkward, but then it just went back to normal up until new years eve."

"Is that where he kissed you again" she asked. "Or was it you?"

"Both of us." thought Lily.

"So what happened?"

"I was challenged to a snowball fight, and whoever won gets to decide what dare the loser has to do."

"I'm guessing you lost?"

"Pretty much." I said bitterly.

"What next?"

"So his dare was for me to drink fire whiskey-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw her horrified face and I smiled lightly. "It's the non-alcoholic one, but it was super strong and sweet still."

"Lily Evans drinking! Shame, shame. It may be non-alcoholic, but enough of it can make anyone tipsy!"

"Exactly my problem Em...I was a little tipsy...we both were."

Emily mouth turned into an 'O' shape. "And I'm guessing that led to the 'you know what'?

"Yeah...well a little more complicated than that. We were just laughing and talking about random things which ended up with both of us lazy and wanting to go to bed. But then he called me heavy-"

"Uh!" Emily made an appalled face. "You are so not heavy."

"Exactly! Then there were these random things and he picked me up to tell me that I wasn't and then the whole 'thing' just happened so fast." Lily sighed miserably. She laid her head back on the bed staring at the blank ceiling. "Then after that he told me he was with Jen, and it was true, but I was selfish and showed him my bitter side. Then I started saying if he would of chosen me if I didn't move a long time ago..."

"And what was his answer?"

"Yes..."

"So are you telling me he said he would be with you if you didn't move!" Emily threw her hands in the hair. "When you need a time-turner, you can't have one-" She was cut mid-sentence as their dormitory door was swung wide open, revealing a teary eyed Margie and fuming Jennifer.

"What would you need a time-turner for, huh?" She said bitterly and accusingly. She shot daggers at Lily who looked at her with confusion and anger at the same time.

"None of your damn business." Emily retorted.

"Shut-up Florence!" she yelled and pointed a finger to Lily. "You! What the hell did you do! What the hell did your sorry newbie ass do when we were gone!"

Lily just continued to stare at them, trying to hold a calm face. "Do what Jennifer? I did not do anything."

"Yes you did! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are!" She shouted even louder, her face turning red from all her anger. "Everything was perfectly fine with Margie and Sirius before she left then when she comes back, he dumps her! I don't think nothing just happened!"

"Well maybe because he just didn't like her! Could you ever make that an option!" Lily stood up glaring, she gripped her wand that was tucked in her pocket. Jennifer did as well staring back menacingly.

"Or maybe you put stupid ideas in his head."

"No, I think it's option one." Emily crossed her arms, her wand gripped tight too.

"Will you just shut-up Florence!" Jennifer screamed as she raised her wand towards Emily, but Lily had faster reflexes and body binded Jennifer quickly, then ran out of the dormitory, pulling Emily with her.

---------

(still in the girls dormitory)

Margie panicked as she undid Lilys's body binding spell on her friend. Jennifer got looking bright red and furious.

"Bitch! Where the hell did she go!" Jennifer looked around feverishly. She was like a bomb about to explode. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Jennifer, Jen! Calm down!" Margie tried holding her back. She didn't want to get into trouble, and she didn't feel like argueing with Jennifer. "They ran out of here like lightning."

"I don't care! No one ever body binds ME!" she screamed trying to storm out of the dormitory, but Margie held her back.

"Jen, remember the plan! The plan will take care of it, not now, please I don't feel like it." she begged.

Jennifer breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down little by little. A few minutes she walked over to her bed and sat. "Fine." she forced calmly. "But I promise you this, I will make her suffer."

Margie just shook her head.

--------

(Lily and Emily)

They ran all the way outside, to the lake. Emily was laughing the whole time, but Lily was having a nervous break down.

"Now that was freaking hilarious!" Emily applauded Lily, but stopped as she looked at her expression. "What's wrong? You totally showed Jennifer whose best!"

"Emily...I shouldn't have done that, now I'm in major trouble. I'm sure she's going to tell." Lily fiddled with her nails and tapped her foot nervously.

"Oh...that..." Emily just thought of. "Well if she does, I will back you up one hundred percent! I promise, because it was Jennifer the one who started the whole thing, and she was the one who attempted to strike me. You were just being a good student and defending me. You shouldn't be punished."

"Maybe..." Lily tried to agree. "But still..."

"Don't worry Lily, I'll take care of it!" Emily hugged her friend. "Now let's stay out here for the rest of the day because you know that psychotic chick is still roaming around."

Lily laughed for the first time since New Years, and was beginning to see that things will be getting better. Or she thought now...

A/N: Long wait, sorry, Writers block on this story and my other. I couldn't write anything, it just kept turning out weird. So I think I'm beginning to get back into writing, so Updates will be a little faster than usual. I hope so! -CrimsonEmeralds


	20. Authors Note4!

Okay everyone either thought I died or something for not updating this in like months...yeah well I sort of wrote myself into a corner and didn't bother picking it back up. So to make up for lost time I've been writing again, I have written the last two chapters already so I just need to finish the five or six chapters in between and then i'll be officially be done. My first goal was to finish this by december 07, but now it looks like by June of 2008 is my primary goal as of today hopefully earlier. I already got tons of writing done within this hour and I hope to post the NEW chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning.

Again completely sorry for the lack of enthusiasm towards this story but I promise to have it done soon, I owe you guys that much for being such awesome reviewers.

So my updates are as follows and I hope to keep them on time unless some things come up these can be altered either a few days later or before.

**Ch. 20** - 02.11.08 or 02.12.08

**Ch. 21 **- 02.17.08

**Ch. 22** - 02.24.08

**Ch. 23**- 03.02.08

**Ch. 24** - 03.16.08

**Ch. 25** - 03.30.08 (This is the Last Chapter)

And to tell you all as a heads up I might be doing a sequel :)

But thanks for being patient with me!! Its almost done!


	21. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 20**

"Amanda, when will it be done?" Jennifer said impatiently as she paced back and forth in the empty classroom. It was past their curfew, and they needed to be careful.

"Calm down Jen." she said softly and gave her a smile. "It will be done in a few days, so you can relax."

Jennifer sighed relieved. "Finally, I can't wait any longer, I want to show that bitch not to mess with my guy."

"We understand, Jennifer, just calm down." Margie patted her shoulder. "Right Lisa?"

"What-oh yes." she said with a sigh. Lisa was still sulking over her break up with Remus.

"See?" Margie pointed. "Now what exactly are we doing?"

"Well we're-" Jennifer started.

"We cannot start it until I have some DNA of some kind from her. The easiest being her hair." Amanda added.

"Oh..." Jennifer thought hard and came up with a solution. "Her hair brush, I can get that easily, do you need that now?"

"Um..well you might as well get it now, so yeah sure." Amanda said adding more ingridients to the potion and stirring.

Jennifer and Margie left the empty classroom and headed up to their dormitory.

--

They lightly crept into the dark quiet room and softly tiptoed over to Lily's dresser. Jennifer couldn't see anything since it was basically pitch black.

"Hurry up Jen! Just grab it!" Margie pushed nervously.

"Okay just shut up will you! She might hear us." Jennifer searched blindly on her dresser and felt something very pokey.

"Got it!" Jennifer whispered fiercely grabbing the brush as they all darted out of the room without notice by either Lily or Emily.

Entering the empty classroom they all huddled over the polyjuice potion. Jennifer examined the prize won, a few lead strands of red hair dangled from the tips as she smirked.

"Good, now the hard part is over, we just wait, I still need to add a few more ingridients and it will be done by friday." Amanda said stirring the smoking cauldron.

"Excellent."

"Jen, what's the plan you never specified it..." Lisa dumbly asked.

"That is because I never told you yet." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Oh..I see, well what is it?"

"You will know on friday, just be patient." she smiled coyly.

---------

Lily woke up the next morning having the strangest dream where all her problems turned into a crowd of people who started chasing her into the forbidden forest where she feverishly escaped but then bumped into her biggest problem which was Jennifer with the Hogwarts staff behind her and accusing her of improper use of magic. She woke with a startle as she breathed in and out.

She looked over to Emily who was still fast asleep and looked to the clock in the corner, it read 5:23am. Classes will not start until 8:30 so she decided to just lay down and stare at the ceiling and try to figure out this mess that she's in. The dream must of been some sign that she needs to fix things up.

"_Maybe I should apologize to Jennifer_?" Lily thought, immedietly shaking off the thought realizing how stupid it was and what Emily's reaction would be.

"_I was just defending myself so there shouldn't be any problem. Jennifer was being way out out of line anyhow...but maybe...I don't know. I suppose i'll just take it as it happens_." Looking to the bright side made Lily feel a little better as she laid on her side.

Lily and Emily headed out to breakfast where unfortunately bumped into the Marauders at the front doors leading into the great hall. They all exchanged awkward glances as they headed in towards the packed Gryffindor table. They had no choice but to sit near each other since there was no other place for them to sit.

The girls sat directly across from the three Marauders as they quietly began eating. Remus was the first to break the silence as he directed a question to Emily. "Did you have a good break?"

Emily, caught off guard stared wide eyed for a moment then recovered as she responded. "I did, it was a little boring since I had no one else to to talk to but I survived. How was yours?"

"It was interesting, I believe I had more fun on New Years rather than Christmas."

A choking sound was heard from Lily and James as they looked strangely to their friends. They mumbled a quick 'sorry' as they continued eating in silence and no looking at each other.

"Well that's good then..." Emily said smling as she continued to eat as well.

"Good." Remus smiled as breakfast zoomed by. Sirius who usually stuffed his face with food lightly pushed his around as he observed the recent conversation.

---

Today was the first day back from break and students were all scurrying to their classes while catching up with some friends about their winter breaks. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had Herbology next as they all headed towards the Greenhouses.

The students gathered around the professor as he demonstrated the proper ways to planting mandrake seeds and the good techniques in how to raise a good mandrake since they already knew the basics of re-potting them from their second year.

"Now go split up in groups of five or six and start preparing your areas to where you will be planting your mandrakes." The professor ordered as the students picked their groups leaving Lily, Emily, and the Marauders together.

"Good now you five go to one of the blue flags that i've set up over on that far field and start making the ground fertile for the mandrakes." The professor added as they all went to their designated spot.

Being way out of hearing range, Sirius finally spoke. "I feel like a second year again working with Mandrakes."

"Well now you seem to finally suit your personality, a second year." Emily retorted with a smirk. Lily, Remus, James, and surprisingly Sirius laughed.

"Maybe..." he quietly smiled. Emily was confused by his calm posure.

"Anyhow, let's get going on this project. We will need shovels and rakes for the soil." Lily took charge and ordered everyone to get a tool and start leveling the ground. She still couldn't bare talking or even looking at James, but for school work she needed to set aside her personal issues and deal with it as she directed him to get two shovels from the shed in the green house.

Emily was sent with Sirius to get gloves and the seeds while Remus got the rakes and Lily herself got the leveling tools.

"So is something wrong." Emily asked as her and Sirius entered the greenhouse.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" He looked at her with sincerity.

"That's why."

"What?"

"The fact that you're so calm today. I mean you usually would have some smart alec response when I say something about you but you just accepted it, normally?" she questioned while Sirius just thought with a smile.

"I didn't think me being normal would bother you so much..." Sirius joked.

"No it doesn't, its just its weird. Unless of course you are just doing this to make me mad or something or just to piss me off or aggravate me." Emily narrowed her eyes to slits while Sirius just laughed at her expression. He picked up two packets of mandrake seeds.

"No i'm not doing this to aggravate you."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm just being normal."

"Ugh!" Emily threw her hands up in the air as she grabbed five pairs of gloves. "You are just doing this to aggravate me."

Sirius inhaled a deep sigh as he gave up the normal side. "Fine I am doing this to aggravate you, happy missy?"

"See you are..Why do you find happiness in bugging the hell out of me. Do you like seeing me when I get aggravated or even angry sometimes. I just want to know why?" she questioned with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well tiny things that I do you know, like we are being normal and then suddenly you do something stupid which you know would upset me, things like that."

"Oh that...Well I don't know, I suppose its just fun." He smiled cheekily.

"Fun? Well its not fun for me."

"No I was just messing around with you, I really don't know why."

"Ugh see, you just love aggravating me." Emily rolled her eyes as she headed towards the field again with Sirius walking fast beside her.

"Not really..I suppose I like seeing you aggravated is because you look really cute with that expression, but then again you always look cute to me..." Sirius said honestly causing Emily to stop and stare at Sirius who smiled gently and headed back towards the group. Leaving a dazed Emily to ponder.

-------

Friday came quickly and Emily was confused. Sirius had been somewhat normal this whole entire week and it was annoying her that he was not annoying her if that ever made any sense. The first thing was on Monday with the whole 'she looked cute when she was angry' bit he said which was unlike a Sirius statement and that during the week he didn't say anything stupid or even partake in any pranks. In fact neither of the Marauders pulled off any pranks.

Emily reasoned that James had an excuse since he and Lily had that situation and that Remus wasn't one to partake in any, but Sirius was just strange, him being normal made him more human in her opinion which was a strange way of putting things. She lightly shook her head as she walked back into Gryffindor common room during her free period. She waited for Lily to come back from her Arithmacy class, but Sirius came first. He saw her and waved.

"Free period?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lily should be getting back from Arithmacy."

"I see well same here, but no, not for Lily or anything cause yeah that would be strange but yeah... I'm just waiting for James and Remus."

"Oh..okay." Emily actually laughed. She was having a normal conversation and it was strange yet something she couldn't describe, but she liked this better than all the others they've had even if she would consider those other times conversations.

"Well I'll just wait here I guess." Sirius took a seat in the arm chair while Emily already sat on the sofa. Since it was still January and cold, the fire was still lit, keeping the Gryffindor common room warm.

The two just started conversing normally while they waited and even lost track as their friends all walked in. They were surprised to see them laughing with one another and not bickering. Supposedly somethings do change.

-----

"Thats the plan?" Lisa questioned.

"Why?" Jennifer retorted.

"Well it seems a little difficult...how do you think we could pull this off...you know without the whole thing back firing on us which could be easily done. Just one look at you both and then its obvious right?" Lisa reasoned.

"Well that is why we need to take extra precaution, especially you since you will be the main focus and we have to make it as realistic as possible that is what we will be working on before we do that. We need to set things up nicely."

"Alright then..."

"Good, now Amanda how much supply do we have?" Jennifer asked the Ravenclaw who poured the thick substance into several tinted bottles.

"Well I did make a lot as you asked, but pretty much a little over a months supply so it should be good. Use it wisely, this stuff is tricky to make and I should be very glad that I was able to make it successfully since few wizards or witches make it exactly right." she prized in herself.

"It is right and thank you Margie for testing." Jennifer smirked.

"Yeah thanks." She crossed her arms as she continued to drink water. "That is the foulest thing I have ever tasted and I never want to taste it again."

"No worries Margie, Lisa will have the honor in doing so."

"Great." she rolled her eyes. "You all make it seem so tempting."

"Don't worry you guys all will be worth while once we sabotage that red heads life, making her wish she never stepped foot into this school." Jennifer gathered up all the bottles and stored them in an empty cupboard.


	22. A Turn for the Worse?

**Chapter 21**

"Let's see..." Professor Slughorn said promptly as he circled the classroom. "Partners, partners..."

The class watched silently as he continued to peer, each of them trying not to make eye contact with anyone. They really hated when he decided to pick partners because he always gave them someone who they hate making them do even more horribly on their potions assignment.

"Let's see..." he laughed slightly at the students frightened faces as his eyes fell upon Lily. "Lily?"

Lily's head shot up. "Yes Professor."

"Did you have anyone in mind for a partner?"

"Ugh...not really, I suppose anyone is fine?" she smiled slightly.

"Oh alright then if you say so, how about you and Jennifer?" He really had the best choices.

Lily shut her eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. The whole room seemed to tense. Lily opened her eyes and looked over to Jennifer who looked very aggravated and glared back at her, causing Lily to shake her head and stole a quick peek from the corner of her eyes to James who looked confuddled. _'Probably thinking what a horrible pairing...' _Lily thought to herself as she looked back to the Professor.

"Problem Miss Evans?" Professor Slughorn noticed.

"Not at all..." she mumbled quietly as he continued to choose partners.

"Now how about..." He stared his students down. "I should hurry this up since we have limited time, but here is what I see for this weeks assignment...James..Margie...uh oh how about Remus and Lisa...oh and Sirius and Emily...that looks good..he continued his fast pairing while others groaned and complained.

All the students then walked to their designated partners and began working on the potions assignment written on the board. Each pair had to make enough Veriteserum to fill ten bottles, Professor Slughorn explained to the class while allowing them entry to his cupboard of ingredients.

Over in the back side of the classroom, Emily and Sirius began working digintly but making time for a little chat while they worked in unison.

Back towards the front Lisa and Remus were working awkwardly, well mostly Remus since Lisa didn't know what to do or what ingridients go in which. She mostly just sat and watched in misery. They both tried not to keep in eye contact with each other.

And in the center of the classroom was Lily and Jennifer. Both have not moved since they were assigned to be partners. With Lily's good record in potions and in all of her classes she didn't want to start now in slacking off because of a mini problem came at hand, so she was the first to break the silence.

"Um Jennifer?"

"Yes." Jennifer said promptly and icily.

"Can you get the tools while I get the ingridients?"

"And why can't you do both?"

Lily rolled her eyes mentally as she tried to keep cool. "Because this is a team project and in order to get a good grade we must work together."

"Fine." She stood up loudly so that her chair made a noise and heavily walked towards the cupboards for the cauldrons, cutters, and stirrers.

Lily sighed as she collected all te ingridients and walked slowly back to the desk. Jennifer and her then began following the instructions on the board with little conversation except for the mere 'what's next' and 'hand me that stirrer'. Other than that they didn't keep eye contact and carefully avoided bumping into each other. This week in potions was definitely going to be a pestering one for Lily.

She glanced around the classroom as she cut the next ingridient and poured it into the cauldron. She saw Emily and Sirius laughing. It must have been one of Sirius' crappy jokes Lily thought to herself. She observed them a little more noticing that they both looked really cute together when they weren't always arguments. Lily the mentally shook herself and dropped the idea of her and Sirius getting together as her eyes manuevered the classroom to land on James on the far left stirring the veritaserum substance while Margie sliced her ingridients carefully. She sighed sligtly as she watched James, she then remembered that her partner was his girlfriend and quickly returned to her work. Unknowing that Jennifer was watching her every move carefully as she silently continued as well.

Jennifer just couldn't wait for Friday to come as she had a playful smirk on her face.

-------

The next few days Emily and Sirius were both enjoying potions surprisingly and each others company. Sirius being his still Sirius self doing sometimes stupid things which back then would have made Emily roll her eyes in annoyance but now made her laugh.

"If I hear that Sirius pun again I swear I will burst out laughing, not because its a good pun but because its so stupid its funny." Emily said as they worked on the finishing touches of their veriteserum potion.

"But its a good pun and I was being serious." Sirius winked.

Emily through her head back in laughter. "Its so bad!"

"Yeah I know." he laughed along.

"But still entertaining." she added with a knowing smile.

"Uh..yeah." they both laughed.

"Oh can you go get another stirrer, cause I can't seem to find it." Sirius asked Emily. They searched the table with no luck.

"Sure." she walked towards the cupboard of stirrers while Sirius had a trick up his sleeve. From under the table he pulled out one single red rose which he found in the ingridients cupboard and sneakily placed it on top of Emily's potions notebook and took the mysterious missing stirrer from his robe pocket and began stirring the potion. "Nevermind, found it." he called to her. She came back.

"Where did you find it?" she asked but stopped when she noticed her notebook with a red rose on top of it. She picked it up carefully, smiled to herself and looked to Sirius who started humming randomly and stirring. Emily just continued to smile while a strange feeling coursing through her as the period went on.

-------

On the morning of Friday Lily woke lazily to her alarm clock. 7:30am, routinely she got up, made her bed, brushed her teeth and dressed for the day. She looked over to the other occupants in the room. Only Emily and her were left because, it seems Jennifer, Margie, and Lisa have officially moved out of their room last week after the incident which Lily didn't mind at all as she mentally thought of all the things they could have done while she was asleep and cringed.

Lily walked over to Emily's sleeping figure and lightly tapped her shoulder. Emily stirred and mumbled a 'what' as she turned on her side. Lily just smiled.

"I'm going downstairs now to catch an early breakfast and so I can check a few books from the library." Lily said. Then went to exit the room until she heard the faint 'okay' and she left with a slightly happier mood.

As Lily strolled through the desserted hallways, students still in the comfort of their warm beds, she continued to stroll down to the great hall not really watching where she was going since it was so early. She replayed all her recent memories and sighed up until she turned the corner and bumped into a solid object. Thrown back to the floor Lily looked into the eyes of the person she bumped into.

James Potter silently lent a hand to help. Unsure of what to do, she hesitantly clasped his hand tightly as he helped pull her back to her feet. Lily gently dusted herself off and straightened her clothes.

"Thanks." she said looking anywhere but his piercing hazel eyes.

"Its fine, just watch out where you're walking, next time it might end up being a wall if you start spacing out again." he tried to laugh off.

"Right." Lily said while surprising herself by laughing lightly.

"Right." James said as silence consumed them for a moment.

"Are-"

"So-"

"Oh you go first." Lily insisted.

"Um no you, ladies first." he smiled.

"Oh, okay, well are you going to breakfast?" Maybe this was progress, Lily thought to herself. At least she was able to talk to him in such a long time.

"Uh...yeah I was, um..want to walk there..with me?" James tentatively asked not sure if it was too awkward or not.

Lily thought for a moment. She really wanted to fix things with James and this was start and agreed. "Um...sure."

"Okay then, lets go." he smiled once again as they slowly walked side by side towards the great hall.

--------------------------

Throughout the rest of the day Lily was energetic and happy. Her and James had finally gotten over that slight awkwardness and were having regular conversations the whole day. Starting with this mornings encounter leading through breakfast where they just talked about classes and assignments. Then started on quidditch to their favorite teams. Following to their classes Lily and James go back into their comfort zone of joking around just like before and Lily couldn't be anymore happy and James felt the same way.

The last class of the day ended and everyone cheered as the weekend was finally here. Emily and Lily linked arms as they walked into the Gryffindor Common room and noticed the upcoming events posted on the bulletin board.

"Oh!" Emily cheered. "A Hogsmeade weekend! I've been craving butterbeer lately."

"Me too. Also I want to go see if the bookstore stocked up with any new novels. I already finished reading most of the ones in the libary, and they weren't too great." Lily said sitting down on one of the armchairs.

"Okay then we'll have a girls day out tomorrow and do some shopping. We can check out all the clothing stores as well." Emily smiled at the thought. Shopping was always a great weekend for her.

"Great, tomorrow then." Lily smiled. "But for now come with me to the library cause I need to return all those library books I was telling you about earlier." Lily ran upstairs to gather all of her books and then her and Emily walked towards the library in high spirits. Everything was picking back where it left off, it seemed as if Lily's problems were slowly deteriorating, fading away to be filled with good memories and things to look forward to.

----------------------------

"I see you and Lily are on speaking terms again." Sirius said while they walked outside the grounds. James stopped abruptly and looked to Sirius with slight confusion. Classes were over and they had nothing to do, Remus was tied up with prefect duties so it was just them two.

"Why did you think we weren't on speaking terms?"

"Well the fact that you guys didn't talk since christmas break. It was like you both were acting like you didn't know each other and only responded when forced to like in our herbology group last week." Sirius smiled coyly.

"Have you taken smart pills lately? Cause I believe one of my best buddies is very observant and correct in his observations." James laughed.

"Thank you and no, I haven't taken any smart pills, and thats besides the point anyway. You never really talked to me about what happened. I knew something was up and I didn't want to push you to tell me because I wanted to give you some space and stuff but since you two are on talking terms what's up?" he asked.

"Well...I don't really feel like relieving memory lane but I'll tell it to you in short terms."

"Go for it then."

"Me, Lily, Christmas Break, Mistletoe, New Years, Fire Whiskey, kiss, argument." James explained as simple as possible and it was pretty straight forward. All Sirius reaction was his eyes wide open as well as his mouth.

"And you didn't tell me about this?! This is huge! Dude that is like whoa!" Sirius threw his hands in the air and started to motion his arms trying to symbolize huge.

"Yeah I know but it was all an accident and we looked past that and everythings fine now, our friendship is back in order." James settled Sirius' waving arms and there was a small pause until Sirius spoke again.

"So do you like her?"

"What?" James was taken back from the question, he wasn't expecting that from Sirius to randomly say, but then again it was Sirius.

"I said do you like her? Or better yet, do you have feelings for her?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because some accidents, topped with fire whiskey, ahem." Sirius gave James a knowing look. "Can sometimes make us be the most honest we've ever been."

James was silent for a few moments.

"So do you?"

"Uh..no." James finally settled with an answer.

"Aha! You lie!" Sirius laughed and pointed at James.

"What?"

"Cause you had to think about it so you must have some feelings for her."

"Yeah I do as a friend." James defended himself even though he found himself second guessing his answer. Did he have feelings for Lily? Did he really want that kiss on New Years eve. There was nothing bad about the actual kiss, he argued with himself, but it was still bad because he has Jennifer and its not fair to Jennifer. At the moment James felt like mentally slapping himself. But Sirius did it for him, for real.

"Hey!" James said while rubbing the side of his face from Sirius' slap.

"You were spacing out." Sirius said.

"Oh nevermind, and no I don't have feelings for Lily, we are on a friendship only basis." he lied to Sirius and himself. "And Its getting late anyways so lets head back, plus Jen is probably waiting for me like she said earlier."

"Okay, okay then, if you say so Prongs, Whatever you say." Sirius smiled as they agreed to head back into the castle.

-------------------------------------------

James and Sirius headed into the almost empty Gryffindor Common room to come across a heated argument.

"I will hang out with whomever I want to hang out with and nothing you do or say can change that, got it!" Lily screamed at Jennifer who looked frightened.

"Hey, hey." James quickly cut in. "What the heck is going on here? Lily, Jen what happened?"

Jennifer was the first to respond as she ran and clutched to James arm, fear visible all over her face. "She started to yell at me when I came into the common room because I said I was meeting you later and she suddenly got all defensive about you Jay."

"No I didn't!" Lily cut in with anger.

"See, and she said she didn't like that we are dating. Then she started yelling about that even though we're dating that she's going to continue hanging out with you no matter what. She was threatening me Jay!" Jennifer cried as she hugged him tightly. James wrapped his arms around her waist as he stared at Lily with anger and confusion but Lily just ran out of the common room before he could say anything.

"She's gone Jen, are you okay?" James pulled away from their hug and looked at Jennifer. She wiped her tears and nodded in yes and continued to hug him.

"Alright then, go with Margie upstairs." Margie was watching silently on the side as well as Sirius on the other.

"Okay." she mumbled and gave James a quick kiss and left with Margie to the girls dormitories.

James looked to Sirius who also had a confused face.

"What happened just now?" Sirius asked first.

"I don't know..." James looked down and scratched his head in frustration. "Why would Lily do something like that?"

"Beats me..."

"Well I'm gonna find out when she comes back..." James said determined as he sat himself in the armchair nearest to the fire.

An hour or so later the portrait hole opened to reveal Lisa Daniels. Sirius quickly told her of the situation and she immedietly ran up the stairs to the dormitories to help comfort Jennifer. Minutes more Lily and Emily finally came in laughing. James finally stood up, his face was firm and serious.

"Whoa what happened here." Emily laughed. "Its like someone died."

Only her and Lily laughed but they quickly stopped when they noticed James and Sirius' faces.

"Oh my god did something happen?" Lily said quickly.

"I hope no one died!" Emily panicked.

"No Emily, no one died." Sirius patted her shoulder.

"Then why all the serious faces?" she asked.

"Yes what happened?" Lily asked as well.

"What happened?" James said quietly.

"Yeah what happened?" Lily urged on for them to tell her and Emily what was up with all the seriousness. Lily was getting a upset feeling in her gut.

"You are what happened." James said softly.

"Excuse me?" Lily said taken back.

"You heard me."

"What did I do?" Lily defended herself.

"Yeah are you on something cause I don't get it." Emily said staring at James with confusion.

"How come you were in here earlier, threatening Jen?!" James said angrily.

"What?" Lily was now really confused. "I never did that, I never threatened anyone. I was in the library. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you are just here lying to my face?" he really was in shock.

"About what?!!" Lily was really confused as well as Emily. She felt her face grow hot and her eyes blur as they watered.

"About Jen, Lia, I'm sorry that you don't like Jen and I together but threatening her that you will do whatever you want if she gets in the way is seriously something." James explained.

"When did I say that? I never said that, What in Merlins and Gods name are you talking about. I was in the library for the past hour?"

"So is that where you went after you threatened Jen?" James questioned.

"No, cause I never threatened her! I just went to return my library books."

"Is true, I was with her, we didn't see Jen tonight at all." Emily cut in, helping Lily defend herself.

"But then why did Sirius and I walk into an argument between the two of you. Answer that then i'll believe you." James crossed his arms.

Lily just continued to stare at James with confusion still. She was wondering what in the world brought this on so sudden, they just were on talking terms again and everything was getting better and then this happens.

"I don't know." Lily pleaded. "I was in the library!"

James inhaled a deep breathe and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know what okay fine! Just stop this okay!" Lily yelled with frustration as well, throwing her arms in the air. "I'm sorry for whatever thing I did, even though I truly don't know what happened here tonight, but I'm sorry for it okay, I won't do it again so can we please just stop this arguing." Her eyes were watering and tears were ready to fall but she wouldn't let them.

The four of them just stood their, rooted to the ground as James and Lily stared at each other as if trying to understand one another through eye contact.

"Fine then." James said with no emotion as he stepped back. "Sirius I'm going to bed." with that he walked speedily up the stairway towards the boys dormitory.

Lily stared at the spot where James stood, Emily wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders as she turned her to walk to the dorms.

"I don't know what to say Emily." Sirius said sincerely. "We just saw Lily."

Emily nodded curtly. "Fine, but I think we need some rest, night."

"Night Em." Sirius said quietly as he followed James footsteps upstairs.

As Emily got Lily up the stairs finally and into their two person dormitory now, Lily finally spoke.

"I don't get it Em..." Lily silently moped. "Everything was perfect a while ago and it just got perfect...now its all ruined. She put her face in her hands and talked. "I don't even know what I did..."

Emily walked over to her friend and hugged her. "Its alright Lily. I don't understand but I know everythings going to get better...I promise because we're going to get to the bottom of this mystery..."


	23. Lies with Love

**Chapter 22**

The alarm clock read 7:30am. While laying on her side, Lily just continued to stare at the clock. She couldn't get much sleep after yesterday's incident and just continued to stare, the second hand spinning slowly around.

Breakfast had just started, Emily left a few minutes ago. She nodded quietly before leaving the room, understanding Lily's situation and left and she continued to stare. She knew eventually she would have to get up to get ready for classes, but she didn't want to face James. Last night hurt her deeply, she really was expecting everything to be alright, but now everything was ruined. The clock read 7:45 now and Lily decided blankly to get up. Definitely preventing herself from eating breakfast wasn't going to solve anything so she hurriedly got ready.

-------

Entering her first class of the day, Transfiguration, Lily automatically sat next to Emily who gave her a comforting smile as they listened intently to Professor McGonagall's lectures. Lily couldn't help herself as she glanced a peek to her right to see James jotting down notes, and Sirius twirling his wand between his fingers.

James felt Lily's gaze but wouldn't dare look up to her as he continued to note every word McGonagall said. Sirius just shrugged confused and followed James example and jotted his own notes.

Inwardly, Lily sighed and let her focus fall on the professor while a unnoticed smirk from the back of the classroom, belonging to Jennifer.

Classes flew by, one after the other with James not uttering a single word or throwing a glance in Lily's direction and it was driving her insane as they entered their last class, double potions.

Today, Professor Slughorn wasn't feeling to well and gave the class a simple assignment to work alone and left to his office next door. Immediately everyone chattered with high spirits.

Emily lightly skipped towards Lily's desk. "I don't think the Professor will mind if we work together right?" she smiled putting down her bag and taking a seat beside her.

"Of course not." Lily was able to smile.

"Great, let's get started!" Emily went over to the cupboard full of ingredients. She gathered all the needed ones and went to head back when she ran hard into something causing her collected items to scatter the floor.

"Oh sorry Emily, here let me help." Sirius gathered the fallen items.

"Its fine, I guess i'm just in high spirits since the Professor isn't really observing us today." she smiled as Sirius handed her all the ingridients.

"Well then, may your day be bright."

"Thank you." she replied walking back to Lily who set up their work station.

"I have an interesting question Em." Lily smiled while flipping through the pages of her potions book.

"Shoot."

"Sirius and you?" she smirked not looking at Emily, but she could see clearly that she was smirking.

Emily momentarily froze. Sirius and her what? "Huh?"

"I mean you two seem to be getting along...strangely enough.."

"Would you rather see us argue?"

"No...its just nice to see you two get along, and it seems like something more.."

"What? Oh no Lily...really? You think that?" Emily laughed a bit too loud causing other students to look.

"Do you?" she shot back with a knowing glance.

"No." she quickly said. "Because theres still...you know..." she couldn't say Remus' name for someone might hear.

"I see...alright then let's get working." Lily smiled.

"Right..." Emily was sure there was nothing, Sirius and her are just friends...right?

----------------------

In Herbology, they were still in the groups from last week and the Professor hurried them to get started on the planting segment of the project. The ground was now fertile enough to place seeds. Lily, Emily, James, Sirius and Remus gathered around their small area and stared.

"So who will get what today?" Sirius asked, clapping his hands together.

"You seem rather excited, don't you hate Herbology Padfoot?" Remus laughed.

"I seem to hate a lot of classes but today's a good day, so let's get started, shall we?" He grinned broadly as he took charge of the group, assigning pairs to grab tiny shovels, watering tins, and to get their group share of mandrake seeds.

Coincidently Sirius always seems to pick great partners as he sent Lily and James to gather water tins.

They walked awkwardly side by side towards the greenhouses. Lily observed from the corner of her eye, James hard expression and broke the silence.

"Jamie?" she said softly.

He blinked several times before answering. "Yeah..."

"Are you still angry at me?" they stopped at the clear doors of the greenhouse. James turned his head, not directly looking at Lily. He thought for a moment.

Lily hopeful, and eagerly waited for his response. He scratched the side of his head lightly and looked away, towards the ground as if suddenly becoming interested with the microscopic pieces of dirt below his shoes.

Still Lily waited for his answer, staring intently at his turned head.

"I guess..." he finally said softly. "Not..." then he turned his head fully, revealing some sincerity in his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders and entered the greenhouse.

Lily felt relieved but still not happy. She could tell he still wasn't sure, and his expression surely said confusion. But Lily figured this was a start, again, and followed him in.

"Why didn't you fill the watering tins with water?" Sirius asked confused. Lily and James had just gotten back from the greenhouses.

"Oh...uh, I guess it slipped my mind." James kinda laughed with a goofy grin to Sirius.

"Well how do you expect us to make these mandrake seeds grow? Magic?"

"Well actually Padfoot..." James smiled.

"Oh, okay stop, just get some water Prongs." Sirius smiled back as James went over to the faucets.

"Wow Sirius, is so commanding." Emily made a laugh as she opened the tiny packages of Mandrake seeds while Remus was digging three inch deep holes for each individual seed.

"Well someone has to take control." Sirius put his hands on his hips firmly, chin up looking towards the sky.

"What are you, a superhero now?" Emily laughed once more. Lily joined in as well as James with a watering tin full of water now.

"Funny, funny, let let's get to work. The professor said the seeds need to be planted and watered thoroughly before we leave."

"Gotcha Captain." Emily saluted him causing the others to laugh as they finished todays assignment.

-------------

"So Lils..." Emily said entering the crowded Gryffindor common room, taking a seat on the comfy red and cold chairs near the roaring fire.

"Yeah?"

"You and Mr. Ringleader settle things yet? Cause you guys seemed okay during Herbology." she asked.

"Well...I can say its better than yesterday..but i'm still confused because he seemed so hesitant in saying he wasn't mad at me." Lily sighed and looked at her two hands placed delicately on her lap.

"But its better than him not talking to you at all right?"

"Of course it is...its just that...there was that long pause he took before answering saying that there is still a possibility that he's still angry with me and it just made me sad..thats all.."

Emily transferred seats, finding a place next to Lily and giving her an assuring right arm hug. "It'll get better, promise." She smiled.

-------------

"Hey Jay? Remember to meet me later for our study session in the library, okay?" Jennifer smiled sweetly to James, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist.

"What time was it again?"

"Directly after dinner." She pulled away, gave him a quick kiss and started down the hallway to Margie and Lisa. "Don't forget!" she called back before turning the corner.

"Right...after dinner..." James said as he walked down towards the Great Hall.

"Gosh Sirius, slow down, you're going to choke..I swear to you one day you will if you keep eating like that." Remus concerned yet disturbed as he handed Sirius the nearest table cloth.

"Sorry Moony, just in a rush, gotta do something, can't wait." he said stuffing down a spoonful of mash potatoes then taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice. "Okay done!" he pushed his plate quickly aside, wiped his face of any remains of food and backed away from the table.

"Now exactly what are you doing that's so important?" James wondered.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Sirius smirked.

"Right..." Remus and James looked to each other.

"Oh you guys know i'll tell you eventually." Sirius laughed as he dashed away. "See ya!"

"Okay...Sirius has returned..." James laughed while filling his plate.

------------

Emily and Lily finished their dinners early as they headed back towards their dormitory. Upon entering Emily immediately noticed some change in the room. A small vase full of roses was placed neatly on her bed side table, a single white piece of parchant sticking out from the top.

"What's this all about?" Lily smirked towards Emily, while crossing her arms. "Em's got a secret admirer."

Emily laughed lightly while approaching the vase, picked out the note and read to herself. All it said was.

"Your other rose looked lonely..."

"How the hell did he get it up here?" Emily mumbled to herself while smiling broadly as Lily sat on the bed.

"So who is the daring guy to give such a wondrous and thoughtful gift to the ever lovely Emily Florence?"

"Well...I'll tell you what, that is for me to know and you to never find out." Emily laughed, knowing clearly who sent it.

------------------

The Great Hall emptied slowly, dinner had just ended.

"So Prongs? Where ya heading?" Remus asked as they followed everyone through the wooden double doors of the Great Hall.

"Well I'm gonna go meet Jen for our study session."

"Okay then i'll go find Padfoot and try to get some information out of him and his whereabouts." Remus laughed as he headed towards the common room.

"Okay, see ya later then Moony." James waved and headed towards the library.

It was practically deserted as James walked in. There were a few stray students, but they took off quickly, leaving James standing between several empty desks. His eyes scanned for Jennifer without any luck. He wondered if he was too early or too late and that she had left. But to make sure he called out.

"Jen? Where are you?" he said trying to make it noticeable but not so much as the librarian hated shouting, especially in the library, people or no people, she hated it.

He heard a muffled noise, but brushed it off as he called again. "Jen?"

"Jay!" he heard someone yell quickly.

It was Jennifer's voice, so James immediately ran to where he heard the sound. "Jen? What happened? Where are you?"

"Here!" she yelled back. It came from down the row of bookshelves in front of him.

"Will you shut up!" he heard a different voice...a familiar one.

James rushed through the dusty bookshelves and found Jen cowering in a shelf corner with Lily hovering over here, her hand raised high, as if ready to strike. Alarmed, James quickly pulled Lily's arm back and shoved her aside and stood in front of Jennifer who covered her head in fear.

"What the hell is this?" James said furious. Glaring at Lily with anger.

"She started it." Lily argued back like a little child. Crossing her arms.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"Absolutely nothing." Lily smiled, curtsied, and ran out of the library as fast as her legs could take her before James had anything else to say.

James pulled Jennifer up, wrapping a firm arm around her shoulders as she buried her head in his neck. "She' almost hit me." Jennifer said devastated.

"Its alright." he kissed the top of her forehead. He was in shock of Lily's behavior, he felt so stupid to even think to forgive her at all. Now James was determined as he walked Jennifer out of the library and towards Gryffindor Tower.

--------------

Someone tapped hard on the door of Lily and Emily's room. "Come in." they called in unison. The door revealed a small girl with short black curly spirals framing her face, she looked to be in third year, trembling as she spoke to them.

"James Potter is asking for Lily Evans to come downstairs in the common room..." she bit her lip while her hands fiddled with each other behind her back. "He seems upset."

Lily immediately looked to Emily confused as they both dashed out of the room, almost frightening the little girl.

On the top of the stairs Lily noticed the room, deserted except for James pacing back in forth and Jennifer curled up in an arm chair.

"Jamie...?" she asked confused, he rapidly turned to face her. He had a hard expression to read, but she can tell it wasn't good.

"I thought maybe yesterday you were upset...that you didn't mean the things you said...but after tonight...I know exactly what to think." he said clearly.

"About what?" she said. Emily stood beside her, not sure what was going on either. They both climbed down to the foot of the stairs.

"About what? Funny." James laughed sarcastically. "Well stop playing the innocent act Lia cause its not working anymore."

"What act? What are you talking about?" Lily pleaded, it wasn't going good.

"Yeah? What has gotten into you lately Potter?" Emily added.

"You know what, just stop, I don't want to hear anything, you threatened Jen, then now you try to hurt her."

"Excuse me?" Lily finally angry. "I didn't do anything to her!"

"So what I saw in the library wasn't you trying to hit Jen, sorry my mistake it must of been your lost twin." he spoke bitterly.

"Well maybe it was my lost twin, because I clearly didn't do that, I was in the dormitory all this time." she argued. "And I didn't threaten yesterday either. Something has gotten into you Jamie and its clearly getting worst. Why the hell are you accusing me of things I didn't do?" Lily stepped closer, pleading her case.

James held his hands up. "I've heard enough."

"Jam-"

"I said enough!" he shouted back. Lily stepped back, she has never seen him so angry before and it was scaring her. This wasn't her Jamie, it was like a totally different person.

"Ja-" she tried saying, tears forming in her eyes.

"Just stop it Lily! You just stay away from Jen!" he commanded while stepping near Jennifer. He pulled her up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "And do me favor, stay away from me to." James pulled Jennifer away from the scene and out of the common room, leaving Lily rooted to the floor.

Her body began to tremble, tears sliding town her cheeks as she collapsed onto her knees. Emily took action and kneeled by her side, trying to keep her steady.

"Em..." Lily croaked, barely audible. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face lost all its color.

"I'm here Lily...I'm here." she said softly, bringing her back up and directed her up the stairs to their dormitory.

The week passed slowly, Emily did as best she could to comfort Lily, but Lily had now become lifeless as she went through all her classes without a word. It was finally saturday morning, Emily woke up to find Lily, sitting on the windowsill staring blankly out at the grayish sky. It was already March, which was the rainy season which made the atmosphere even more dreary.

Emily needed to think hard. Something was up and she needed to find out what it was. She knew Lily was innocent because she had been with her all those times James mentioned she was either threatening or hurting Jennifer. And plus, Lily was a good person and no matter how much she hated a person, she knew Lily wouldn't do anything to hurt someone. It was just all strange.

Emily found herself walking outside the grounds of Hogwarts near the pitch black lake. She sat calmly near the old birch tree while trying to figure out solutions to the strange mystery.

"Out and about on this cold and dreary day." a voice called from above her. Emily looked up to see Sirius Black standing before her with a smile on his face.

"Yes..." she replied meekly.

"You okay?" he said sitting cross-legged across from her.

"Not really...I'm worried about Lily..."

"I see..."

"What's wrong with James? Is his glasses fogging up or something cause I don't see how he can wrongfully accuse Lily of all those bad things?"

"Well...I can't really say anything...the Monday's incident seems a bit off to me, well I wasn't with him to witness it, but Lily doesn't seem the type of person to do such a thing." he figured.

"Exactly my point! And I have been with Lily most of the time, when would she do all that?"

"Good point...But I did see her on Sunday though and she was full of rage while she threatened Jen..like it wasn't even her..." Sirius pointed out.

Emily suddenly got an idea from Sirius' statement. "It wasn't here then! It was someone else! Someone is trying to frame her!" she got up, Sirius did as well.

"I'm a bit skeptical about the idea..." Sirius honestly said.

Emily thought for a moment. "That would be stretching limits...but there has to be a reasonable explanation for all of this?"

"I really don't know...my head hurts.." Sirius laughed.

"Oh right..." Emily smiled. "You and you're thinking don't go so well together."

"Well they do, just I got a lot on my mind so my head hurts."

"I see..." Emily looked down. Silence consumed the both of them.

"Emily..." Sirius finally said.

"Yeah..." she replied. A roaring could be heard in a distance, it was about to rain.

"Well...I..." before he could finish his sentence rain began to pour heavily.

Emily and Sirius then hurriedly rushed towards the castle, their clothes and hair dripping wet as they stood under the dry surface of the outer hallways of the castle.

"Well its just a great way to start a day isn't it." Emily laughed, twisting her hair and squeezing out droplets of water. "What were you going to say?"

Sirius just continued to stare at Emily who looked intently back. He took a step closer, definitely entering her personal space as he brushed his hand gently through her wet hair, not breaking the eye contact they had as he slowly closed the gap between them and met her lips with a single kiss.

Emily stood rooted, both with confusion and a tingly feeling on her skin as Sirius cupped the back of her head bringing her closer, wrapping a firm arm around her waist. Unsure of what she was doing, she awkwardly placed a hand on his arm and the other around his neck and returned the pressure on his lips as she kissed him back.


	24. Sadly Mistaken

Rooted to the ground, thunder roaring in the distance, rain falling freely, Emily and Sirius stood, wrapped in each others arms.

What seemed like eternity, they both pulled back, eyes shut, heavily breathing, still whisper close to each other, they both stayed like that. Sirius' arms wrapped firmly around her waist, Emily's hands encircled perfectly around his neck.

"Um..." Emily said softly, her eyes still shut. She opened them gradually and saw Sirius' dark grey eyes staring back at her intensely, their noses touching.

"Yeah..." Sirius said in a husky, his breath was ragged.

"Um...maybe we should go inside."

"Yeah..."

"Its getting a little cold here."

"Right..."

They both pulled back from each other and stood awkwardly side-by-side. "Let's go." they said together as they walked that way back into the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower.

Upon entering the semi-crowded common room, Emily and Sirius stood still where the stairs split between the dormitories.

"Ugh...I'll see you later Sirius." Emily smiled lightly as she trotted up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her.

"Later..." Sirius scratched the back of his head, turned and searched for James and Remus.

He met them cooped up in their dormitory. James was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and Remus had his head laying against his propped up right arm as he read a DADA book. They both lazily looked to Sirius as he entered and returned to their recreational activities.

Sirius had his emotions in a huge twist and didn't feel like bothering either of them so he too lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He debated with himself whether he should have done what he just did. He kissed Emily and he was sure it would ruin everything. The relationship they had built was getting strong and he just ruined it with that kiss. He felt that maybe he scared her away and he mentally slapped himself, and grabbed a pillow and covered his face.

_But she kissed me back? _Sirius thought with a hint of happiness, recalling their moment, remembering the tingly feeling he got all over, her arms moving around his neck. _She kissed me back and afterwards, she wasn't angry...so what does that mean?_

Emily ran through the door, meeting a unexpected Lily sitting on the floor sorting through her stuff.

"Em? What's wrong?" Lily asked, standing from the floor.

"Exactly my point." Emily said while quickly pointing her fore finger as if to check something off. "I don't know what's wrong with me?"

"Did something happen? And why are you all wet?"

"And that's true also!" she laughed. "I don't know what just happened? I think I'm becoming delirious, excuse me while I sleep off this weird feeling that's over coming my entire body." Emily said very quickly, turned and got into bed faster than Lily could blink. She pulled the covers over her head, turned over to face her pillow and screamed, luckily the pillow drowned most of the sound as Lily walked over to her panicked friend.

"Emily...what happened? You can tell me." Lily said comforting.

Emily turned and popped her head from under the covers. "I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Well I can, but it'll be horrifying, although its not horrifying but its still bad all the same, though its not bad? Did that make sense to you cause all I got was blah, blah, blah?" Emily frowned, her eyes growing big, she covered her face with her hands. "I'm blabbing!! What's wrong with me!!" she sat up.

Lily sat on the end of the bed, legs crossed. "I don't know..."

"I kissed Sirius..." Emily finally admitted between her covered hands, only peeking through the tiny crevice her fingers allowed. Lily was caught off guard.

"What?"

"I kissed Sirius...the Sirius Black..."

"I know Em I heard you but, what exactly led you to do that?"

"Well...I was sitting outside by the lake, thinking of ways, to you know, help your situation." Lily looked away for a moment then turned back to Emily.

"Go on..." she said.

"And then Sirius comes along, and its great being on good terms with him and we talk about possible theories to help you and then it began to pour."

"Does that explain your drenched look, or are you trendsetting?" Lily tried to laugh off the tense atmosphere a bit. Emily even smiled and shook her head.

"No, but we were getting soaked and then we ended up in the outside corridor, and thats were the kiss happened. But he kissed me first, but I kissed him back and it was like that for merlin's how long. But we finally broke apart and we didn't really say much and now here I am blabbing away. I'm so confused Lily!"

"Alright, calm down." Lily said. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him." Emily said as if stating the obvious.

"No...I mean like him, like him."

Emily wasn't sure, wasn't it just weeks ago that they both were arguing like a old married couple. And maybe that was it? Maybe she did like him? "But Remus...I should just forget Remus?"

"Do you like Remus? In that way?"

"I like Remus..." she thought for a moment. Emily wasn't sure what to say, she has liked Remus for so long, she never thought of anyone other than him that would be perfect for her. But there was something about Sirius Black that felt real. "I...I don't know Lily. I'm just confused."

"Alright then, go sleep it off, it'll get better." she patted Emily's arm and smiled lightly.

"I will, but how are you doing?" Emily asked trying not to bring out any bad emotions from Lily.

"Living?" she laughed then her smile saddened. "I'm surviving but its really hard."

"I promise you Lily, we will get this fixed."

"Thanks Em, but I have a feeling its not getting any better, Jamie hates me now."

"Well I'll go kick his ass and knock some common sense into that thick over mopped haired head of his."

That made both of them laugh as Emily finally took a nap and Lily continued sorting through her old stuff.

The following week, Professor Flitwick was preparing the class for their upcoming finals in two weeks so he was assigning study groups to help guarantee good scores as he says.

"This will help you study more if you are in groups, quizzing each other will ensure that you guys might remember things more especially coming from your own peers."

Chatter soared through the classroom as they looked to potential partners, but the professor interrupted. "Settle down, now I want groups of three, no more and no less. Come to me with your partners and then you'll be set for the rest of the week and next. So hurry, hurry!" he clapped his hands.

Emily fidgeted with her hands as Lily approached her. "I heard from the seventh years this morning that Professor Flitwick's tests are pretty harsh. So we need a good group."

Emily looked up and smiled. "A really good group."

"May I intrude on your ladies group?" a voice from behind said happily. They both turned to see Remus smiling brightly with a cute unsure smile as he waited for their answer.

"Oh Remus!" Lily said startled and looked to Emily who stared at the ground for a moment. "How bout it Em?"

"Sure."

"Great!" he said as he took out a piece of parchment, wrote down the names and swiftly brought it to their short professor.

"You okay?" Lily whispered to Emily.

"I think so?" she glanced towards the back of the classroom where a lone Sirius Black stared intently back. Emily looked away quickly and brought her attention back to her two group members as they discussed good study places and habits they can do. They all decided upon the library since all the books are close at hand and that its really quiet in there.

"Good. I suppose we'll meet up tomorrow night then, after dinner?" Remus asked confirming their schedule.

"Yes, and weekends as well. We need all the studying we can get. We'll make quiz cards so we can quiz each other. So its all good." Lily smiled. Emily just nodded.

"Then its set, see you ladies tomorrow." he packed his things and waved goodbye as the bell rang. The girls followed in suit as they headed towards their next class.

The following day after dinner, the three Gryffindors headed down towards the library to begin their study session. They seated themselves comfortably around one of the over-sized round tables in the back. They laid out their stuff and went to collect all their study materials and began quizzing each other. Three hours had passed as they still rigoriously questioned each other on different charms and proper wand techniques. Lily finally spoke out in exhaust.

"I'm done for the day, besides I need to go get my essay from Professor McGonagall. But I'll help you guys put all the books away." LIly said getting up.

"Oh no its fine Lils, go get your essay, you've been waiting for a whole week for it. Its just a few books, then i'll meet you up back in the dorm." Emily said as she too stood up. "Remus can you stack all the books for me then we'll go put it back otherwise the librarian will have our necks."

"Sure thing." he gathered all the books together, stacking them.

"Alright then Em, I'll get going, see you in a bit." she smiled and headed out of the library towards Professor McGonagall's office.

Emily and Remus now collected the books as they circled around the semi-empty library, putting each book back in its proper place.

"C? Where is the C shelf?" Emily said, Remus carried the stack while Emily put them away.

"Between B and D." Remus joked.

"You are horrible and telling jokes you know that right?" Emily laughed.

"Really, but you laughed." he pointed out. Emily playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just give me the last two books." she said, grabbing the two books from Remus and placing them neatly in order. "Done." she smiled. "So let's get going." they both headed back to the table to gather the rest of their things.

"Emily..."

"Yes Remus?"

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." Remus said firmly.

Emily paused suddenly staring at a spot on the wooden round table. She took a chance by lifting only her eyes to meet Remus'. He smiled lightly and stood on her right side staring at her. Emily motioned her body to slowly and carefully face Remus, she looked up. "And what is that?" she said softly, frightened by the answer, looking at him straight in the eye, him returning the gesture as he took a stepped closer, making Emily tip her head slightly up.

"I like you Emily..." he said softly.

"Huh?" Emily slightly squeaked as her eyes widened. Remus laughed.

"I said I like you Emily...for a while now." he took her hand in his, the other gently touched her cheek.

_Remus likes me? _Emily's mind wildly thought. She still continued to stare as he drew nearer to her face and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Emily was stuned, her eyes wide open as he continued to kiss her. Emily felt strange, as if this whole thing wasn't real. She hadn't kissed him back yet, she felt as if it didn't seem right. But all her thoughts were interrupted as well as their kiss by a loud crash of books to the floor.

Emily and Remus broke away quickly, jumping from each other as they scanned the room. They looked feverishly for the librarian who may have stumbled upon their scene, but instead found a frantic Sirius Black picking up the scattered books in the far corner. Emily's breath caught in her lungs as he took a look at her. _He saw? Oh no_! She felt her face get hot.

"Sirius?" she said quietly. He wouldn't look at her.

"Sirius? What happened?" Remus said quickly as he approached his friend, helping him pick up the books.

"No, nothing at all, just studying with my group who had just left, you know for that charms final in a few weeks, so you two go on, I'll clean this." he said fast, stacking the books lazily that they kept falling back into place.

"Slow down a bit Padfoot, the books aren't going anywhere." Remus laughed. Emily noticed he seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal while she was burning red.

"No its okay Remus, go on. I'm done here." Sirius finally managed to stack the books firmly as he lifted them and placed them quickly onto the desk, not bothering to put them on their proper shelves as he dug hard into his pockets.

"Okay then, its getting late anyway we should go." he suggested.

"Sirius..." Emily started, he still didn't move his eyes from Remus.

"Right then, bye." Sirius flicked his hand in what he called a wave and did a speed walk out of the library doors as fast as his legs could take him.

"I suppose its the library, you know he hates it." Remus turned to Emily and smiled. Emily continued to stare sadly at the spot where Sirius once stood.

"Its getting late, I'm going to head back to the common room."

"Great, I'll go walk with you, just let me go talk to the librarian about a book she fined me for. Apparently it had water damage? I don't know, but it'll be fast." he said.

"No, no..." she said softly still staring down. "I'll just go, I'm a bit tired."

"Alright then." she heard his disappointment.

"Good night Remus."

"Good night Emily."

With that Emily dashed out of the library in search of Sirius.

Lily quietly knocked on the classroom door of Professor McGonagall. She heard a faint 'come in' as she let herself in the room. Her first sight made her stop in her tracks as it was James talking happily with the professor. He stopped abruptly and looked to her, smile collapse into a frown.

"Excuse me Professor, but it is getting late, so I'll be off. And thank you once again for the advice on my essay, I promise to consider your suggestions to help me in the future." James said promptly.

"Of course Mr. Potter, you are excused." she said and turned to Lily. "Now Miss Evans, I wanted to talk to you about your essay."

Lily wasn't paying attention as James stared her down with a grimace as he exited the room, passing her without a single glance or word. Lily closed her eyes slightly.

"Miss Evans?"

Her eyes flew open as she noticed what she must look like. "Sorry professor, its a bit late so I'm a little out of it tonight."

"That's alright, now let's get back to discussing your essay."

"Of course." Lily said.

Emily finally found Sirius in the empty Gryffindor common room pacing back and forth near the fire. He caught sight of her, stared for a moment, and turned his head fast, heading towards the boy's stairs.

"Sirius! Wait! Please!" Emily hurried after him. He ignored her as she caught up to him and pulled at his arm.

"What for? There's nothing to say." he said finally looking into her eyes.

"Yes there is! In the library! I-"

"Stop, I don't need to hear anything alright, I saw it already. And you don't need to explain. I get the picture. You and Remus. Its obvious you two look good together. And its more logical that you choose him right? He's practically perfect in everyone's eyes." Sirius said with bitterness dripping on every word.

"Sirius, no, its-" Emily pleaded.

"You know what's really funny? I truly thought I had a chance with you? But you know stupid Sirius as usual, over-thinking things. So you know what, I hope you two have a happy life. And we'll just get back to arguing with each other since that's easier and more logical to everyone." He shot back at her as he pulled his arm away from Emily's grasp, and ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his dormitory.

Emily weakly dropped to her knees. Shock taking over her body as tears fell freely down her cheeks. She hadn't cried this much since she was a little girl.

The portrait hold swung and Lily immediately spotted Emily's body slumped up against the stairs sobbing.

"Emily!" Lily said frantically, she approached her friend fast. Emily let out another sob, stood up, wiped her tears as much as she could and ran up the girls stairs with Lily hot on her heels.

"God damnit!" Emily screamed, entering into the sixth year girls dormitory. She grabbed the nearest object on the dresser (which happened to be a vase with the single rose Sirius had given her) and threw it against the mirror. It loudly shattering it to bits, spreading across the red carpet in pieces. The rose ruined. Still enraged she went for another fragile item, her jewelry box, but this time Lily stepped in.

"Emily no, stop, no more, please." she grabbed the antique box from Emily who resisted, wanted to throw it at the wall, Lily held strong until Emily finally broke down in tears on the ground again. Lily quickly stowed the jewelry case and hugged Emily tightly. "Its alright, I'm here." she stroked Emily's sobbing back.

"Why?" she mumbled through Lily's shoulder. "Why does this have to be so god damn hard?"

"Because everything just is sometimes."

"I know but how can I choose? In the beginning of the year I would have chosen Remus in a heartbeat, but Sirius...I just don't know!" she let out another cry and slumped her head to the floor.

"Its okay Emily, we'll get through this. We'll both get through this." Lily also let a tiny tear fall recalling her moment with James in the Transfiguration classroom.

After a good few hours of rest, Emily finally showed herself out of the dormitory with the major help of Lily. She had devised a plan for herself, she was going to talk to Remus today and she was finally going to settle things.

They both approached the library where they were to continue their study session.

"I'll be on the other side of the library if you need me, so just call out. Good luck." Lily whispered as Emily headed inside.

"Thanks Lils."

Emily weaved around the bookshelves to the back, Remus was sitting comfortably around an oval desk with a book propped open. When he caught sight of her, he smiled brightly and stood up to meet her.

"Hello Emily."

"Hi Remus...I" she started.

"Where's Lily?"

"She's getting a charms book for us to study, but I-"

"Alright then, I have this book though that has a lot of good facts and-"

"Remus!" Emily said firmly.

"Yes?"

"We have to talk...about yesterday..."

"I know..."

"Alright then we-" she started but Remus interrupted.

"No Emily, I'm truly sorry for my lack of control. I should know better, but I guess I just couldn't help it that time. I've had this crush on you for a few months now and you just looked so pretty...I'm sorry." he looked down.

Emily blushed slightly and looked down too.

"I want to say I like you back..." Emily paused. "And looking back on the previous years...I would do it in a heartbeat...but..."

"Sirius." Remus said knowing.

Emily looked up to Remus with pleading eyes. "Yes.."

Remus just smiled lightly. "Its alright...its a real loss for me...but as I can see in Sirius eyes lately and last night as he mumbled your name a thousand times before falling asleep, that he really loves you."

Emily laughed and smiled while giving him a tight hug, whispering in his ear. "Thank you."

Unknowing, Sirius walks in, seeing Emily and Remus hugging. He clenches his fists as he kicks a chair "Just perfect." he mutters angrily to himself and storms out. Emily and Remus breakaway, Emily seeing a glimpse of Sirius leaving and sighs frustrated.

"You should go talk to him."

"I will.."

Emily stormed out of the library trying to find Sirius.

She finally found him pacing in front of the black lake, and to her seemed like he was cursing to himself.

"Sirius!" she called, hoping he heard her. He turned, rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air.

"Sirius!" she called again.

"What Emily!?" Sirius turned on her as she approached him, keeping a fair distance.

"What are you getting angry about now? Huh?"

"Absolutely nothing Emily, so now you and Remus can go off living happily ever after in your little world full of library book shelves and smart alec responses."

Emily stared blankly at Sirius. "I did not understand a single word you said."

"Fine then." he crossed his arms and turned his back towards her. "No one ever does."

"What's your problem Sirius?"

"You're my problem." He turned back to face her, confusion written all over his face. "I really love you Emily and I really thought I had a chance with you, but I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you. So now you can go off hugging and kissing Remus all you want."

Emily laughed. "Wow Sirius, you cease to amaze me."

"Its not funny at all, I am being serious, no pun intended this time."

"So am I." Emily stepped up closer to Sirius face, looking directly in his eyes. "I love you.."

There was a moment of silence as both of the just looked deeply into each others eyes.

"What about Remus and that hug I saw earlier, and the kiss?"

"I told him..." Emily said. "That I like you and that I'm sorry I didn't like him back...and he was okay with it and gave his full support behind us, so I gave him a hug as a thank you."

Sirius looked to the cloudless sky and momentarily cursed. "I'm an idiot." he looked down, their faces in close proximety.

"Yeah, you are."

With a smirk he looked back to Emily. "But I'm an idiot that you love.."

She returned the gesture with her own smirk. "Yes, an idiot that I love..." she then smiled and closed the gap between them with a single perfect kiss...


	25. Officially Unexpected

**Officially Unexpected**

"Lily!" Emily rushed into their dormitory, startling Lily who was trying to reach for the quill she had just dropped, causing her to stumble at her desk.

"Gosh, Em, you scared me a bit. I'm just finishing up some notes for the Charms exam that we can look over" Lily recovered quickly. "What's the matter?"

Emily held her hand up a bit to signal for a moment while she caught her breath.

"Something big, weird, and just ah!" she finally said with a shy awkward expression.

"Did everything go alright with Remus, did you explain everything? What happened?" Lily asked with an encouraging smile.

Emily nodded her head excitedly while biting her bottom lip as if trying to hold back a big smile. "I really can't believe, or better yet, I wouldn't even think to say this in a million decades, not years, but..." she held the anticipation a bit.

"Emily!" Lily laughed. "But?"

She inhaled a deep breath then laughed it out. "I am one hundred percent sure that I am not single anymore, courtesy of a Mr. Sirius Black!"

"Really! Emily! I'm really, just, wow!" Lily jumped up from her seat and ran over to Emily and gave her a congratulatory hug. "Sirius Black?" she pulled back with a laugh.

"Strange as it is, I'm completely happy right now." Emily genuinely smiled and gave another excited squee. "And I'm totally crazy about him, I can't even believe I'm saying this, yes, Sirius Black!"

"This is so exciting!" Lily hugged and jumped in place with Emily for a good solid five minutes before she pulled back. Emily just kept at her grinning.

Lily returned the gesture except now with a sadder one. "At least one of us can be happy."

Emily frowned. "Lily? I? Sor-"

"No, don't." Lily continued her sad smile while she held up her hand to interrupt Emily from going on. Lily wasn't exactly sure what to do anymore and had given up all possible hope.

"No, Lily, this isn't fair, none of this is even your fault! I swear when I see him I'm going to hex him!" Emily angrily threw her arms up in frustration.

"Emily, please. . ." she pleaded.

"He deserves it since he's being a complete ass."

Lily laughed a bit at the last statement. "True, but there is nothing left. He hates me now Emily, hates me. And we're not talking about simple tidbits like spiders or something, he hates everything about me now."

"Not if I can help it." Emily mumbled. Lily smiled lightly.

"Fate led us here, so let's ride it as it is."

"Lily, don't be so pessimistic! We can solve this mystery that has mutilated your relationship with James, Sirius and I have even came up with possible scenarios that we've filled Remus with because we all think that something isn't right." she argued.

"I feel no hope Emily, really, and to be honest, I'm tired of trying to prove myself to him that I'm innocent. Our situation makes it seem like we weren't even good friends to start with and now I'm thinking that its better to keep the memory of when we were younger, and that's all."

"Lily, please don't say that."

"Well someone has to say it." Lily looked down for a few moments.

"We're all on your side, even if James is being an ass still, there is some hope."

"Even if there is some hope, its not going to come anytime soon, I just don't think it will, we're almost done with sixth year, then there's summer which will put an even bigger gap between us." Lily bit on her lower lip as if trying to hold in her emotions. She didn't want to be hopeful because she was terrified of the result when all hope was gone. She didn't know what she would do, she would felt she would probably break.

"We'll just have to keep trying, we'll let him see reason, just you wait Lily. I promise you." Emily was firm. She hugged Lily tightly. "I promise, everything will be okay, trust me." she felt Lily's head nod.

X-X-X

The next day was a Hogsmeade weekend again. Emily was going with Sirius and majority of their sixth year class. But Lily wasn't feeling to spirited to go to Hogsmeade, but after a few arguments and Emily forcibly dragging her to town, Lily ended up going after all.

"I feel like a third wheel." Lily crossed her arms as they strolled through the semi-crowded streets of Hogsmeade. Emily and Sirius were holding hands and Lily was on the side sulking.

Emily and Sirius stopped walking, letting Lily walk a little ahead. "No you've got. . ." Emily mumbled as she scanned the streets. She didn't really think this through. She didn't want Lily staying by herself, cooped up in their dormitory so she thought going to Hogsmeade would be a great idea, but now she was having second thoughts and considered how Lily must be feeling, seeing herself and Sirius together, and other couples around them having a good time.

"The imaginary boy called no one." Lily gave her a look.

"Don't be so down Lily." Sirius laughed at her expression and Emily nudged him in his side and he mumbled a quick sorry.

"Lily, I wasn't thinking. . ." Emily bowed her head slightly. "If you want I'll go take you back to school myself." she let go of Sirius' hand and looped her arm through Lily's. "Sirius you can go find Remus, The Three Broomsticks I think?" Emily suggested with an encouraging smile.

"Okay-" Sirius started but Lily interrupted.

"No Emily, Sirius, its okay, you two have fun. I think the fresh air is good for me. I'll just go to the bookstore and Honeydukes and I'll take myself back, you should go, have fun, please." Lily suggested herself.

"But Lily I feel ba-"

"No Em, just have fun, it really is your guy's first official date." Lily gave a small smile.

Emily turned a small shade of pink and Sirius just smirked while draping his arm over her shoulder. "That is true."

"Don't let me ruin your fun."

"Are you su-" Emily still continued. She felt guilty leaving Lily alone.

"Go Emily." Lily laughed and pushed the two in the direction they were heading earlier. As they walked farther away, Emily kept glancing back at Lily with am apologetic face, but Lily just kept smiling and waving for them to continue on.

Once they were out of sight, Lily sighed sadly, saw another set of couples walking back and headed towards the bookstore.

X-X-X

"Sirius, I feel horrible. I think I should go back." Emily said as they walked into The Three Broomsticks. The waitress ushered them to a nearby booth.

"I understand Emily, but if you do, Lily will just push you back. And you know this too." Sirius pointed out as he placed an order for two butterbeers.

"I guess you're right. . .but still."

"Lily will be fine, I'm sure, from what I've noticed, she's got guts. She can handle a day in Hogsmeade by herself." Sirius assured as the waitress brought their drinks.

Emily looked down at her mug and swirled the honey colored substance in a circle. "Unless a certain Marauder crosses her path. . ."

X-X-X

"Good morning." said the store owner as Lily walked inside of quiet bookstore. He was a very old man, his hair was thinning and had patches of grays, whites, and silvers. He had the roundest glasses she had ever seen balanced on the crook of his pointy nose, yet altogether he had a gentle expression.

"Good morning sir." She replied back with a small smile.

"Is there anything I can help you find, anything in particular you're looking for today?" he continued to stack piles of old dusty books. It made Lily question if he was really old since he could lift so many books.

"Nothing in particular today, I'm just browsing a little, but if I do get stuck I'll be sure to ask." Lily replied kindly to the old book keeper's question as she walked through the many aisles.

"I'll be at the front desk, if I'm not I'll be in the back stocking so just give me a shout and I'll go help you." he smiled gently and continued making an inventory of the pile of books.

The bookstore wasn't too crowded, it had a few students whose faces she recognized, but never really knew so she just smiled curtly when they passed by.

Lily walked slowly as she browsed through the tall dusty shelves. Every once in a while she would see a book that would catch her eye but continued searching until she found one of her favorite books, Nicholas Nickleby. She immediately grabbed for the book, but coincidentally at the same time as another person as their hands collided.

Lily swiftly turned her head and apologized until she saw who the hand belonged to. It was James.

His eyes were wide as he stepped back. He opened his mouth to speak at first but quickly closed it and shoved the book into her hands and turned away, escaping the scene.

Lily stood still, contemplating what had just happened and decided what to do next.

She placed the book back on the shelf and went after him.

"Jamie!" Lily called out desperately while catching up to his speedy form just about to leave the bookstore. He stopped for a half a second then continued his journey out the door where she met up and touched his shoulder. "Jamie I-"

"Don't." he said sharply, shrugging off her hand. He didn't even bother to turn around.

"Please I just-"

"I said don't Lily." he said once more and continued to run away. To run away from her again.

Lily bit the inside of her lip, holding back her emotions and ran back to school.

X-X-X

Emily returned from Hogsmeade with a smile which quickly turned into a frown when she saw Lily's crumpled form on her bed. She didn't need to ask what happened since she knew she guessed right earlier about running into a certain Marauder.

She walked slowly over to Lily's still form and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

All she heard was a muffled noise which sounded like a thank you and a nod.

Emily knew she really had to get to the bottom of these strange events, and fast. She wasn't sure how long Lily could last before she would break. So she decided she was going to start her investigation soon, with the help of two willing Marauders.

X-X-X

A week passed since the Hogsmeade incident with no progress between James and Lily. James continued his immature game of ignoring Lily while Lily continued her silence and sulking. And the tension was making everyone feel uneasy.

"We have to do something." Emily spoke firmly as she, Sirius, and Remus were seated at the Gryffindor table.

"I know Em, but where would we start? I mean its strange, but I still don't know." Sirius said. "And in all fairness I did witness Lily going a bit off on Jen in the common room. It really was Lily, I'm positive. But the way she acted wasn't so much. And to the point where Lily was going to hit Jen, I don't get it"

"As you can see my dilemma here."

"She could be bi-polar, did you ask." Sirius joked.

"Sirius." Emily gave him a look.

"Okay shutting up."

"I don't know either Emily." Remus added. "We don't have anything to go on, we need a clue, or just a tiny piece of information. Maybe another occurrence? We can corner Lily and talk to her."

"Brilliant!" Emily said loudly, causing fellow Gryffindors to turn their heads in amusement. She blushed a bit and stared at her plate. "Good plan, I mean." she said with a little less volume.

"Okay, but how are we going to know when another occurrence happens though." Remus thought.

"Oh right. That I don't know." Emily scratched her head. "This is hard."

"You got that." Sirius chipped in. "I mean we could stalk her?"

"Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea, nice going Sirius?" Remus commented.

"You're valuing my opinion Moony?" Sirius smirked. "I'm touched!"

"Well not precisely stalking her but just observing." he rephrased.

"Yeah, not so touched anymore."

"You'll get over it."

"That's what they all say." Sirius crossed his arms with determination. He shook his head in disappointment to Remus

"Right, so how do you feel now?" Remus asked.

"I'm over it."

"Right."

Emily just watched with amusement at the two with their ridiculous back and forth comments. "Okay so on with the plan, we observe Lily while at the same time keep an eye out for any clues, got it?"

"Got it." both Marauders replied.

"Operation-" Sirius began to say.

"Yeah, Padfoot, no names." Remus gave him a knowing smile and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Operation Boring."

"Boring sounds good." Remus teased Sirius.

"Yeah, like you."

"Testy a bit?'

"A bit."

"Yeah okay, stop." Emily shook her head in disbelief that those two could still bicker about tiny things, even though it was amusing to her. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." the boys replied.

X-X-X

"Emily, can I borrow your hairbrush." Lily asked softly as she stood by the dresser.

"No offense or anything Lily, again?" Emily laughed as she handed the tan brush to her friend.

"Yeah. . . sorry Em." Lily shy said as she brushed her red hair which was growing longer since she first came.

"What happened to yours? Lost it?"

"I think so, I don't know, I'll find it eventually I know."

"Or you could get a new one, you should have gotten one from when we were in Hogsmeade last weekend-oh yeah never mind." Emily shook her head quickly and turned back to getting ready for classes.

"Yeah. . .maybe the next trip if it doesn't turn up by then." Lily suggested with a tiny smile.

"Okay, but hurry up, I have hair too." Emily laughed it off with a casual smile. Causing Lily to shake her head at her. "Plus we have potions first today, so we got to go. Nothing like a morning start with Professor Slughorn."

"He's not too bad."

"Yeah if you're on his favorite's list which I think you are Lily." She pointed a fake-accusing finger to Lily who just rolled her eyes. "As Sirius once said, you walking brain."

"Hey-funny Em, really funny." she was now grinning, remembering that time when she first came here, where Sirius called her a walking brain because she completely reversed their prank all in a few seconds.

"Yep, that's me." Emily confirmed with a salute. Causing Lily to laugh again. Emily wanted to do anything to lighten Lily's mood as much as possible. "Now hurry up!"

"Okay, okay. Geez, lost you're humor so quickly." she teased as she brushed through her hair and Emily got dressed.

Within a few minutes they were descending the girls stairs into the common room where they met Remus and Sirius.

"Do girls always take too long?" Sirius asked meeting up with Emily and grabbing her hand.

"Do guys always have to be impatient."

"Pretty much." he smiled and she rolled her eyes as the four of them headed to their first period, potions.

X-X-X

"Now go into your groups and get started, this will be your final assignment for the year before finals so you better do well." Professor Slughorn said casually. "Instructions are in your books and ingredients are on the board, go to the cupboard to get them. If you have questions, I advise you ask, this will probably be one of the most difficult potions to make, it will take about a month. Now get to it."

He finished and sat at his desk, fiddling with more papers.

Emily, Remus, Sirius, and Lily were all assigned together as a group and they went to sit next to each other.

"Never heard of the polyjuice potion." Emily said turning her potions book to the correct page.

"Me neither." Lily replied.

"Why are we in such big groups?" Sirius asked. "Its usually single or pair, never four?"

"Beats me Sirius." Remus replied.

Other groups wondered as well and one student raised their hand.

"Professor?" the person asked. Professor Slughorn looked at her and nodded.

"Why do we have groups of four?"

"Well, considering I am short on supplies for this specific potion, I don't know why I have such a short supply, so yes, instead of pairs, groups of four, now hurry up, get going, times running out. You will need every second." he ushered them to continue working.

"I've never heard Professor Slughorn be short on supplies." Emily shook her head.

"First time for everything dear." Sirius said.

"Yep, like you getting supplies."

"Only if you come with me, that'll be a first." Emily rolled her eyes. "Be back, just start heating up the cauldron and take out the tools."

Remus and Lily laughed at Sirius' comebacks as they saw them go to the cupboard.

"Lacewing Flies, yeah don't know what that is." Sirius said as he read off the board from inside one of the potions cupboards.

"Just grab some, its over there in the jar, while I get the leeches and boomslang" Emily said as she gathered the rest of the ingredients on the list.

"Got some." he held the tiny bottle of wings. He turned Emily around. "Now I want some of this too." he grinned and placed a kiss on her mouth.

"Sirius. .." Emily pulled back slightly with an amused face. "We're in a potions cupboard."

"Yep." he said casually and kissed her again.

"During class." she mumbled against his lips. He pulled back

"First time for everything, just like you said."

"Yeah, we need to get going." she laughed and dodged to the side before he placed another kiss.

"Tease."

"I love you too." she kissed him quickly and went to leave the cupboard but Sirius stopped her with a strange comment.

"Why is there a hair brush in here?" Sirius questioned as he held a tan hair brush in his hand.

"Huh?" Emily turned and indeed, he had a brush in his hand.

"Maybe there is a potion where we have to comb the ingredients." Sirius joked.

"Don't be silly, hand it over." Sirius gave Emily the brush and examined the object carefully. "Huh? This is Lily's?"

"Lily's?"

"Yeah she lost it a while back, and its strange." She looked around the cupboard. "What's it doing in here?"

Just then another student asked a question.

"Professor we need hair?"

"Yes Mr. Trepan, its a transformation potion, you need hair, it could be yours or anyone in your group who you want to turn into." Professor Slughorn said in an obvious tone.

Emily and Sirius looked to each other with questioning eyes. Then looked to Lily and Remus, James and his group of Lisa, Jen, and Margie. For some reason, with Professor Slughorn's comment, made them freeze for a second before they returned to their work.

All Emily knew for sure, and Sirius. This was their first clue, if not the only one they'd need.

After class, Emily and Sirius kept to themselves about the hair brush.

"This has to be it." Emily said excited as they went to Charms.

"Has to be, but the polyjuice potion, who would be smart enough, or even willing enough to go through that process. Didn't Slughorn say a month? I don't have that much patience for making a potion, yet alone school work."

Emily gave him a funny look. "Of course, school work, and the library right?"

"Shh, scary place!" Sirius gave a fake shudder.

"You're still an idiot sometimes."

"And that's why you love me."

"Right." she smiled.

"Right oh right." and he kissed her, but she pulled away.

"We have a good idea, we should fill Remus in. We just need to find the culprit, but I have a good guess who, but I can't be too positive."

"Who?" he asked.

"Not now, but I have a good idea. I just need you and Remus to go talk to James now, he needs to speak to Lily immediately, its necessary. I'm developing a strategy." Emily said quickly as they entered the already full Charms classroom.

"Okay, but he'll be a stubborn ass. Always have, and heck always will." he scratched the side of his head.

"Just try."

"Alright, alright. Later in the dormitory after classes."

"Good, we're so close to solving this!" Emily smiled as they took their seats and listened to Professor Flitwick lecture.

X-X-X

"James you have to be reasonable, just speak to Lily, what harm could it do." Sirius tried reasoning with his stubborn friend.

Sirius and Remus confronted James after class in their dormitory, as promised, but James wasn't seeing reason.

"I've been reasonable remember? I've given her too many chances to try to convince me that she's the Lia--Lily that I've known, but she hasn't done anything but make everything worse." He crossed her arms and sat on his bed.

"Well I'm sorry mate but I think you've screwed up your view. If you were really friends with her, if you really knew her you would see that she is innocent. Even a person like me, who hasn't known her long enough to judge, can tell that she is innocent. She's not the type of person to do such things, she's too kind for that." Remus spoke clearly enough that it made James feel uncertain if his decision to completely shun Lily was the right choice. He debated with himself whether to consider speaking to her, just one last time, but he remained silent.

Remus and Sirius sighed and were about to leave when James spoke quietly.

"I'll try. . ."

"What?" they both said and looked to each other with wonder at their friends sudden realization.

"I said. . .I'll try. . ." James said again. "But I promise I won't guarantee anything, but I'll. ..try." he said gently staring at the red carpeted floor in their dormitory.

"Yes! I knew you would be reasonable! Bloody good job mate!" Sirius jumped and gave Remus, who was also smiling, a high-five.

"Can you guys go for a bit, I just need to think of what I'm going to say." James asked his two friends who were still happy from his response.

"Of course, good luck Prongs!" Sirius said.

"Good luck James, you can fix this, I know you can." Remus smiled.

And with those last two statements, they both left to leave James to think.

X-X-X

"James and Lily, wooh!" Sirius said with triumph as him and Remus walked towards the portrait hole. "Success! He will speak to her!"

"Okay, calm down Sirius, let's just get going, I have to get some books from the library." Remus patted him on the shoulder.

"Library? Um, I think I'll pass on that." Sirius said innocently.

"Oh fine, I'll see you at dinner then." he shook his head at his friend's strange opposition for going to the library.

As Sirius and Remus both left in different directions, neither of them noticed the dark haired Gryffindor girl clenching her fist tightly.

Jennifer walked quietly up the boys staircase and silently cracked the sixth year boys dormitory door open where she saw James lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and fiddling with a white band hanging from his neck. Jennifer pondered for a moment, she never noticed the band before as she continued to stare at him.

He was quietly speaking to himself. She could hear that he was in debate on whether to talk to Lia or not. Jen guessed that was Lily. She's heard him call her that many times.

James considered their friendship from when they were younger and when he met up with her a few months ago. He said a few other statements that continued to puzzle her, things such as new years, separating, and their rings.

It clicked in Jennifer's head when he said rings as he continued to fiddle with the white band. After a few more muttered comments and curses, she was able to piece together that they both have a ring, given to each other when they were younger.

James tossed the ring onto another bed and sighed loudly. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, what has gotten into you?"

And with those last remaining thoughts, Jennifer devised another plan in which to permanently settle things, so that James or Lily would never want to talk to each other. As she outlined what she was going to do, she waited for James to fall asleep so she could put her new plan in motion. . .

X-X-X

Lily laid gently on her plush crimson four poster bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Lily?" a voice asked.

She didn't have to turn to know who the voice belonged to.

"Hi Em." she said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" She felt Emily sit on the side of the bed.

"Pretty okay and pretty bad." Lily motioned with her hands, a thumbs up and down and sighed loudly.

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan remember?" Emily said with a smile. Lily glanced at her and smiled too.

"I know, but since Hogsmeade, I've just felt even worse. I don't know if I'll ever shake this feeling. Its so sad."

"You will, you're strong, I know you are. So hang in there. You've got me also."

"Thanks Em. If I hadn't met you, I think I wouldn't have made it past January."

"That's what I'm here for!" they both laughed. Emily stood up. "Now Sirius wants to meet me downstairs, we're going to get some snacks from the kitchens, would you like anything?"

Lily lifted her a head a little. "Um, chocolate frogs please, I never got to re-stock since Hogsmeade because of yeah, you know never mind. But chocolate frogs would be great!"

"No problem, be back in maybe fifteen minutes, twenty? Maybe, unless Sirius is being an idiot then maybe an hour." She laughed and Lily smiled and laid back down.

"Thanks Em, its alright you can take your time, I'll still be here."

"Okay, be back soon!" And she left the dormitory down towards the common room where Sirius was waiting.

Lily gave another sigh as she kept replaying this whole year in her head. She wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. She wasn't expecting to meet Jamie again, she wasn't expecting to fall into this web of drama, and she wasn't expecting to fall in love with him within those short moments when they would talk or do things together. She took her pillow and placed it over her head and screamed into it in frustration. When she finally stopped, she heard a light tapping noise coming from the window.

She rose up from the bed and saw that it was a pure white snowy owl pecking on the window, she could see a tiny package tied around its leg as it flew in place, waiting for her to open the glass window. Lily hurried over and opened it, letting the owl swoop in, hoot a while and drop its burden in her hands and flew out the window.

Lily looked at the tiny package in her hands and walked over to stand near one of the posts near her bed. It was a tiny square box, wrapped in emerald green paper and tied with a gold ribbon. She immediately knew who it was from when she read the name on the letter addressed to her.

_**Lia.**_

It said in a slanted cursive. Lily nervously flipped the letter and broke the ruby red wax seal. She took the piece of parchment out and read on.

_Lia,_

_You've left me no choice. What we've come to know when we were younger, our friendship was something to be cherished, but now I can see that time changes people, and that you've changed a lot._

Lily read in confusion, heartache and sadness.

_I just don't see as the same person I once knew and I wish to forget those memories since they are too painful for me to remember. I'm sorry._

_Jamie_

Lily tossed the letter to the side and laid herself against the post to keep her steady. She felt hurt that he felt that way about her now, that he thought that she's become a whole different person from what he once knew, and it really hurt her.

She remembered the tiny package in her hand and ripped the ribbon and wrapping paper and lifted the box open. When she looked inside, she inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting tears fall freely down her face. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand and let out a few sobs as she lifted the tiny white band with her right hand, into her palm and stared at it.

In cursive writing was 'My One and Only' around the outside of the pure white band and she let more tears fall. It was the band that she had given James all those years ago, as a piece to remember her, to always have a piece of her with him, and he had given it back.

She sunk to the floor, clutching the ring in her hand, and continued to cry for a few more minutes until the door opened, revealing Emily with a handful of tiny packages.

"Well more like ten minutes since Sirius was cooperating for the first time ever-" She started, but stopped when she saw the state of which Lily was. Sobbing on the floor. Emily dropped all of what she was carrying and ran over to her friend.

"Lily! What happened! Lily!" Emily said, she was panicked at her friends state.

Lily didn't respond yet.

"Lily! Please, what happened?? I'll go get Sirius to help, oh wait, he can't get up, shit, okay, Lily hold on." Emily stumbled over her words as she went to get up but Lily pulled on Emily's arm with a pained expression that made Emily hurt as well. "Lily?"

Lily didn't say anything but opened her clenched fist, revealing a white band that was already leaving an imprint in her palm from holding it tightly. Emily immediately knew.

"Lily, I-I." she started but Lily interrupted.

"I'm done." Lily spoke in a weak voice that cracked. She shakily stood up, with the help from Emily and the post, she was able to stand properly.

"You're done? What do you mean you're done?" Emily asked, not wanting to know what she had meant.

"I'm done." she said again, some of her voice was coming back. "I'm going back home."

Emily stared in horror. "Lily you can't leave! Please! I'm begging you!" she started to tear up.

"I can't take it anymore Emily, I'm going back home, to Antiquitas where I belong, that's where I was meant to go, I wasn't meant to come back to London."

"Lily you can't do this to me!" Emily cried as she hugged her tightly. "I've finally found a best friend, a real best friend and you're leaving me! Please don't."

"I'm sorry Emily, you know we'll always be best friends, but I just can't stay here any longer, I can't stay here sulking, being miserable all the time over Ja- over him okay. Please understand what I'm going through." Lily explained quietly.

"But, it won't be the same without you here?" Emily said quietly too after her sobs had subsided.

"I know it will be a little different, but since I got here I've been causing trouble for a lot of people and its better this way, I'll still talk to you, visit you when I can, maybe you can visit me." she laughed awkwardly. "I just want you to understand I have to do this now. I really have to."

Emily pulled away. Her eyes were red from crying. "Is there anyway to change your mind?"

"Turn back time." She laughed. Emily too.

"I'll miss you so much!" Emily said finally, admitting defeat.

"I'll miss you too Em." Lily replied. "But please don't tell anyone."

"Huh? No even-"

"Especially him." Lily cut in quickly.

"But-"

"Please?"

"Okay, how about Sirius or Remus?"

Lily sighed. "I suppose you can, but only if they promise to not say anything. You can just tell them I'm leaving but don't tell them why, you can say that I have some urgent business to attend to back home or something. . ."

"Lie. . ." Emily questioned, she was skeptical.

"Please. . ."

"Okay fine then Lily." Emily sighed. They hugged again in sadness. "Stupid James" she muttered which Lily shook her head slightly.

After a few more moments, they both pulled away. Lily picked up the discarded box on the floor, crumpled up the note. She held the ring that James had sent her, stared at it for a second and placed it back in the box. Then she looked to her own hand. Her hand which held a similar band, except only in gold.

Lily read the tiny cursive. 'My Sweetheart'. She bit her lip with uncertainty, but closed her eyes and pulled the ring off her thumb with a shaky hand and placed it in the box as well.

Emily watched Lily sadly.

Lily closed the box and handed it over to Emily with a tired expression.

"No more." was all she said as she laid back on her bed, staring blankly at the dotted white ceiling.

X-X-X

The next day, James finally found the exact words he was going to say to Lily. He walked out of his dormitory to where Remus and Sirius were sitting on the couch.

"Do you know where I might find Lily." he asked.

They glanced at each other quickly as in a secret nod and shook there head in yes.

"She's with Emily near the lake." Sirius said.

"They just left twenty minutes ago." Remus added.

"Okay thanks, I'll be back soon."

"That's for sure." Sirius muttered and Remus kicked him. But James didn't take notice as he was exiting the portrait hole.

James briskly walked down the stone steps towards the old birch tree near the still black lake where Lily and Emily were seated, talking quietly amongst themselves. Both of them turned when they heard footsteps drawing nearer.

James stopped slightly and continued his journey towards them, but slower. Once he reached the two girls he stopped.

"Um, hi Emily, um Lily." he said with uncertainty.

"Hi James." Emily said plain and sharp, Lily hadn't said a word or even glanced at him. She continued to stare at the tiny path of dirt near the foot of the tree.

"Uh, hi, yeah. . .can I talk to. .uh. . ." James stuttered again, clenching his fist, trying to control himself from getting angry. Why was this so hard? he thought to himself.

Emily knew who he was referring too already but shrugged and waved a lazy welcoming hand towards Lily who hadn't moved a bit. James noticed she had a hard expression on her face.

"Li-" he started but was startled when she quickly glanced at him with a sharp expression which caused him to shut-up. Her look sent shivers down his spine for some reason. She looked angry but at the same time confused and it made him wonder. He began to speak again.

"Lil-"

But he couldn't get a word in, yet alone her name as she stood up quickly, mumbled a quick goodbye to Emily and about meeting her later in the dormitory and quickened her pace towards the castle. James stared at Emily who had a look of disappointment with a mix of anger in her expression and she shrugged again causing him to roll his eyes and turn to follow Lily.

"Lily!" he called out but she continued her journey up towards the castle. He was faster and grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her to face him.

"What!" she yelled and freed her arm from his grasp. James took a uneasy step back, he has never seen Lily look so angry, so pissed off. "I'm leaving you alone remember? So why don't you do the same for me, and leave me the hell alone!"

She started to turn but James yelled back. "I came to talk to you because I wanted to give you a chance to explain, explain things, everything!"

He heard her curse and turn around to face him again. "Doesn't it kind of seem pointless now? There isn't a point! What difference would it make?"

"I came here because I wanted to try to fix things, but it seems-"

"Yeah I got it last night." she said bitterly. "I've changed right? Of course, the problem is me? Its always me? Hell, have you ever considered that it could be you!" she questioned as tears fell from her face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked shakily.

"You know what, you've got a lot of nerve saying that, never mind, I don't want to talk to you right now, just leave me alone like I am doing to you." Lily yelled and threw her hands in the air. "Go to talk to Jennifer or something, I'm sure she'll just adore your company."

"Don-" he started but Lily was already running fast up into the castle before he could say a word. "Shit!" He mumbled a curse as he felt another presence next to him.

"I just wanted to talk to her." he said, clenching his fist and staring at the ground.

"Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you." she replied.

"You're not so comforting you know?" he said glancing at her.

"Well I wasn't trying to be." she said curtly and followed Lily's steps to the castle, leaving a frustrated James to ponder over what had just happened.

X-X-X

"One last time Lisa." Jennifer said firmly to Lisa who crossed her arms reluctantly.

"Jen, really? I mean haven't you noticed that you've done enough damage. Its gloomy enough as it is." Margie tried to convince Jennifer who ignored her as she continued to talk to Lisa.

"We're not done yet, we just have to finalize everything, one last run."

"Can't Margie do it? Or even Amanda? I mean she made the potion and stuff-" Lisa began but Jennifer cut her off.

"No, Amanda has done her part, and we still have a little left for one last time. And Margie has to be with me remember?"

"I quit." Margie held her hands up in defeat. "I'm not taking any part in this anymore."

"Margie?" Jennifer gave her a venomous look. "You're not quitting."

"I just did Jen. I'm sorry but this is too much. With sending the ring over was too extreme and now this. I think what we did was wrong, Don't you have any guilt at all?" she questioned. Jennifer and Lisa just stared.

"I mean, they're just friends. Haven't you any guilt in destroying that? How would you feel?"

Jen bit a tiny part of her lip and turned to Lisa, ignoring whatever Margie was going to say next. "One last run Lisa." she said, not as steady as she was before.

Margie shook her head and left the room. Friendship was very important to her. She never argued with Jennifer, and what seemed like a little plan, had blown out of proportion for her. She felt guilty as she walked the semi-deserted hallways thinking if someone was going to do that to her. Maybe if someone was going to try and tear her friendships apart, how she would feel.

And with those remaining thoughts, Margie knew exactly what she had to do and ran towards Gryffindor Tower.

She walked swiftly across the common room to her old dormitory and barged in. She met a startled Emily.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked confused. "I thought you guys deserted this room months ago."

Margie caught her breath. Looking at Emily made her feel sad. It was after Sirius' girlfriend now, and she was just an ex. She closed her eyes and wanted to feel bitter, but decided against it.

"I know, but I need to tell you something very important." she said honestly and Emily wasn't sure why she nodded in encouragement for her to continue but she did and Margie told her everything that has happened those past few months.

And Emily listened intently, now that it was confirmed that really what happened, Emily knew what to do, what to wait for, and what to expect. She was going finally finish all of this and maybe finally get things back in order.

Emily then did something that she thought she'd never do or say. She stood up and hugged Margie who was confused but hugged her back.

"Thank you Margie."

"Uh, you're welcome, Emily?" she said then smiled and they both pulled away.

"It is the right thing to do, I know it just is." she said determined, gave a goodbye nod to Emily and left the room where Emily devised her strategy. She was ready.

X-X-X

"I need to finalize some of my transfer papers Emily, so I'll be back maybe in an hour or two. I have to sign a few more papers." Lily sighed.

"Okay then, don't stay too late, I'll wait up for you." Emily smiled gently.

"And if you don't come back within the next two hours I'll expect the worse and go track you down myself." Sirius laughed from the couch where Emily and him were sitting comfortably.

Lily laughed lightly. "Of course Sirius, I'll try to come back on time."

"Good to know you'll listen to your elders."

"Okay bye you two." Lily waved and then exited the common room.

"Bye." Emily and Sirius said together.

After a few seconds of quiet relaxation, both Sirius and Emily heard footsteps from the top of the girls staircase.

"Oh this is rich." Emily mumbles with a laugh as she saw Lily descend from the stairs after she just left to go talk with the Headmaster.

"Uh, hi Emily." Lily says quietly looking past her and Sirius, who was in shock.

"Oh hi Lily." Emily says all too sarcastically. "That was awfully fast, and I'm completely amazed at your skills. How can you visit the Headmaster, fill out forms, walk back all the way here in less than ten seconds and get past us without being noticed? I'm completely baffled." She grinned broadly while Sirius regained some composure and chuckled at her sarcasm.

'Lily' looked dumbfounded as she stuttered for a lame excuse. "I, uh used my time turner, since why waste precious time for such simple things, every moment counts you know."

"Oh wow, a time turner, I didn't know you had one?" Emily continued her fun with sarcasm as she questioned 'Lily'. "Is that the same time turner you bought along with those nargles you kept hidden in the closet."

'Lily' Was now wide-eyed and at a loss for words. Emily triumphantly held her chin high.

"Yeah, cut the shit Lisa, I know its you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." the imposter Lily said. "I am Lily, there is only one of me."

At that moment, Remus walked in with James being dragged and an annoyed Jen yelling at Remus for dragging James off suddenly. Jen was frustrated that Remus was disturbing the plan she had set up, but the three stopped at the site of Emily and Sirius who were giving Lily questioning looks.

"That was clearly unnecessary Moony, and I really don't want to talk right now, since she didn't want to talk." James crossed his arms and didn't bother looking towards Lily.

"Better late than never Remus, but thank you. James why don't you be a good Marauder, shut-up and listen, or better yet watch the show, its bound to reveal some dirty little secrets." Emily pointed out and glanced quickly to Jen. James just stared at the ground.

Jen suddenly felt nervous as she looked at 'Lily' and she returned the gesture with the same feeling. "James, let's just get out of here, I don't want to be in the same room with her." She pleaded to James which he was happy to obliged if Remus and Sirius hadn't glared at him to not move. He obediently obeyed their glares.

Emily then continued her interrogation.

"So 'Lily', what is your favorite color?"

"Green of course, can I go? I need to, uh read something?"

"Good to know. Now in the beginning of the year I told you a very specific thing. That I had a major crush on one of the Marauders. Which one?" Emily smiled evilly and Sirius looked at bit miffed, but shrugged it off.

"You're boyfriend Sirius Black of course Emily, can I like go?" the imposter Lily rolled her eyes impatiently, trying to get away as fast as possible to avoid any scenes that would ruin everything.

"James, let's go, please, I mean we had some plans remember?' Jen said really impatient, now tugging on his arms, but Remus kept a firm hand on his shoulder preventing him from standing.

"Really now Lily." Emily smiled calmly. "I thought I knew you better. I believe I told you it was Remus, not Sirius."

'Lily's eyes suddenly became huge as she blurted out. "What!? But he was my boyf-" she suddenly covered her mouth in horror. "Shit." she muttered and looked to Jen who had her mouth hanging open and her eyes as big as quarters.

"Why, hello Lisa." Emily continued her gleeful triumph.

"Lisa!" Jen hissed as she looked around with guilt and saw a confused and shocked James. The portrait hole then creaked opened, but no one took notice.

"Jen, sorry, I, you know." Lisa still looking like Lily stumbled over her words.

"God Damnit Lisa, you're so stupid!!"

"Lisa?" James quietly said, taking in the scene before him and looked over to Jennifer. "Jen?"

Jennifer quickly ran up to James. "Jay, its not what you think at all." she tried consoling, placing her hands on his shoulders but he shrugged them off and took a step back.

James stared at Jen with a unbelievable expression. He felt betrayed. Lisa decided to flee the scene and left the common room.

"Jay-"

"How could you?" he asked quietly, giving Jen a look, making it even harder for her to answer.

"I just felt that. . ."

"Felt what? How could you do this to me, to her?" James blinked back a few tears.

"I just-" she started but Emily interrupted her.

"And the ring, it was you right, it was you all along." Emiy added while shaking her head in disgust.

"Ring?" James questioned Lily. He then felt around his neck and the chain with Lily's ring was gone. He gave a sharp look to Jennifer with so much disbelief. "You didn't?" He then realized what Lily had meant about something he had said the other night. Jennifer must have sent the ring to Lily with a message. It all made sense.

"I-I, Jay, I-sor-" she started to cry as he cut her off.

"You used me, and her, and. . .my ring! Look what you've done!"

"Jay I just was scared that you were going to leave me okay!" she yelled back, tears were falling freely down her cheeks. "I've dated other guys before in the past, but you're the only one that I actually cared about and I didn't want to lose you, to her."

James continued to stare at her as well as Emily, Sirius, and Remus.

"Ever since she came here, she was stealing you away from me. She had no right to!" Jen yelled.

"No Jen, YOU had not right. Jen I wasn't going to leave you when she came! I chose to be with you, not her!" he reasoned, getting angry.

Jennifer was quiet.

"But what you did. . .what you've done. . ." he said slowly. "I don't know if what I did was right, because now I don't think I can trust you, or let alone be with you."

"Jay-"

"Jen I don't think I can. You certainly achieved your goal in destroying whatever relationship I had with her, our friendship." James said quietly and laughed bitterly. "And maybe any relationship I could have had with her now."

"Of course." she said bitterly. Jennifer realized now the consequences of her actions and heard her conversation with Margie earlier in her head. Her jealousy and plan consumed her time, and pushed James farther from her rather than closer. A fresh trail of tears slid down her cheek as she shakily sat on the arm of the couch as the portrait hole creaked. After a few seconds she got up again and stood in front of James again. "I don't deserve you now. . .and I'm sorry, go find her and I'll leave you alone."

And with that statement Jen ran up the stairs before he could comment. And at the top of the stairs Jen met up with Margie at the top of the stairs and she gave her a solemn expression. Then they both hugged, and Emily gave Margie a small smile which she returned and they both disappeared upstairs.

It was a few more moments that James realized he needed to speak with Lily, to straighten everything out.

"Emily." James suddenly looked straight at her. "Where's Lily, I need to talk to her now."

Emily sighed sadly and crossed her arms. "Leaving."

"Leaving? What do mean she's leaving?" James asked puzzled at her response.

"Leaving." She stated the obvious. "As in transferring the hell out of here. That kind of leaving. Courtesy of well, her." She pointed bitterly towards the stairs where Jen had just ran up.

"Shit." James cursed.

"You might be able to catch her, she was heading towards the Headmaster's office about fifteen minutes ago." Emily pointed to the door. "But you better have a damn good apology to bring her back."

"I will. . .I" James stuttered from the rush he was feeling.

"Oh and you might want these." Emily pulled out of her robe pocket, two bands of gold and white and placed it in the palm of his hand.

James stared at the two rings and sighed.

"I suggest you run, you're running out of time." Emily still motioned towards the portrait hole. He nodded.

And with that James rushed out of the common room in search of the girl he wasn't about to lose again.

X-X-X

Lily continued her slow walk towards the Headmaster's office. She swung her arms lightly at her sides and before she turned the corner, she heard rapid footsteps behind her.

Just as she turned to see who the fast runner was she was engulfed in a tight embrace. "Lia. . ." the runner said softly, almost a whisper to her right ear.

It was James.

He continued to hug her tightly with Lily's arms stiff at her sides.

"Lia. . . Please don't go." he continued to say softly as he hugged her tightly. "Please, I was wrong."

"Jam-"

"Please Lia, don't leave, I've made a mistake. I'm apologizing now. I was the wrong one, and you have every right to be angry at me, but please don't leave." He held onto her.

"James. . .I-" Lily tried speaking, but James cut her off again.

"I can't lose you again." he sort of yelled and held tighter. "I just can't."

"James!" Lily yelled and James pulled away but keeping his arms wrapped around her as if to prevent her from escaping.

"Lia, don't go."

"James! I'm not going anywhere!" Lily stated with a bit of an annoyed expression but smiled slightly as he saw James face grow with confusion as if he was still processing what she had just said to him.

"What?"

She looked down a bit. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving Hogwarts."

"Why?" he questioned. Lily looked taken back.

"Why? Do you want me to leave because I ca-" she started to pull out of his arms but he embraced her tightly, lifting her slightly from the ground.

"No, no I don't want you to ever leave." his voice softened as he placed her back on the ground. "But I just wanted to know what changed your mind?" He traced his fingers across her cheek. There faces were both dangerously close but neither of them seemed to mind.

"I overheard everything that happened in the common room." She said quietly. He looked shocked for a moment, then, slightly embarrassed.

"You did?" he asked with a bit of shyness in his voice.

Lily placed a hand on his cheek. "I was stupid to believe that you were the one to have sent the ring back since you tried talking to me the other day. It didn't reallky make sense to me, but I just ignored it because I was upset. I'm sorry."

"Speaking of which." He muttered to himself as he dug into his robes, he pulled out a tiny gold band with the words 'My Sweetheart" written around the outside in small cursive, a band that was similar to the white band he was wearing on his finger that read 'My One and Only'.

James grabbed her hand gently, slipping the tiny gold band around her finger and held it tightly. "I was the stupid one to not believe you the first time you said it wasn't you doing all of those things to Jen. I'm sorry."

Lily laughed lightly as she stared at the band around her finger. She amused herself with the thought of making sure to indulge Emily with many thanks and presents.

She looked up at James. "We're both sorry I guess."

James smiled at that. "But I could never forgive myself for what I've done to you the past few months. I was a horrible person, a horrible friend and should have at least listened to what you had to say from the start."

"Yeah you were." Lily joked and he laughed.

"Well, you're listening now, so don't beat yourself up about it." She smiled.

"I'll try not too." he returned the gesture.

"Cause then I'll beat you up for thinking about beating yourself up for it Jamie." She gave a tiny embarrassed smirk.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try Lia." he laughed, challenging her, just like old times.

"Another bet then?" she asked.

"Looks like there's going to be one." He touched her cheek gently. "Winner can do what they want."

"Loser has to oblige, no exceptions."

"Deal?" he asked, slowly inching his face closer.

"If we must, then yes." She smiled and closed the remaining inch between them with a tender kiss. No more holding back, no more problems or drama, no more awkwardness or shyness. Just happiness, at least until. . .

"Ahem." someone coughed and they both flew apart, growing redder by the second as they stared at the person who interrupted their scene.

"Headmaster." Lily breathed, staring at the floor, her cheeks were burning. "I-"

"So I'm guessing you're not going to need those transfer papers after all Miss Evans?" he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Uh, right no, change of plans, and yeah. . .we'll be going now Headmaster, have a good night." she muttered quickly and grabbed James hand. He was biting back a smirk and a laugh as she dragged him off towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"Shut-up Jamie." she blushed as she continued to drag him.

"Right Lia, right." then he busted out laughing, causing her to lightly punch him in the ribs as they got to the common room.

"And I thought I was going to send a search team to find you little miss, what do you have to say for your self." Sirius stood up and pretended to be well, serious.

"Oh, right." Lily let go of James hand. "Two hours."

"Oh stop Sirius." Emily nudged him and gave Lily a big grin.

"But what do you have to say for yourself." She said playfully, crossing her arms.

Lily smiled and hugged Emily. "I owe you big time!"

"I hear presents." Emily joked.

"Tons."

"Thank you."

"And that's what I'm here for remember?" they pulled away. "And that's what best friends do. We will always be there for each other no matter what." Emily smiled.

"Always." Lily said as she turned to look at James who was laughing and talking to Sirius and Remus. He grinned back at her and she returned it. It was just a simple gesture, but it was the pure innocence and sweetness between young lovers, young sweethearts who finally got their happily ever after, their chance to be reunited together. Lily was finally, truly, happy. . .

Fin!

**A/N:**

And there you have it!

Alright everyone, I have to say, wow. Yes, WOW! I started this story when I was twelve, and now I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. My first ever completed story! And I want to thank you reviewers, all of you! I really would have given up on this story a long time ago if it wasn't for you guys, for your support, it means a lot to me! To all the faithful reviewers, and to the new ones. Thank you all!

I hope you liked the ending, again reviewers are very nice to receive. Voice your thoughts people! I'd love to hear what you guys think of the completion, or just the ending in general.

Again thank you all! I'm really overwhelmed and a little sad that its all over now.

But some heads up. Yeah I think I said in one of my very earlier author's notes that I would make an alternate ending which is basically just an extension of the story as well. I might start it, but I want to focus on my other stories first. At least get good chunks out of 'Whoever you are', 'Alexis', and 'A Tale of elemental rivalry which I will be rewriting. and I might just rewrite the first half of this story as you can tell, I was twelve when I started this and yeah, a little girl with no sense of grammar or writing. I'll post a heads up in the summary when its being re-written. But now I have to move on to finish my other stories and maybe even write another one. I've got my writing style back so you might be seeing more of me!

Thanks guys! You totally rock!

Tina (crimsonemeralds)


End file.
